Behind the Mask
by myv-roses
Summary: Sakura. Syaoran. Gang. Love can only mean one thing, that everyone will get hurt. They are secretly at war with each other and they won't stop till one dies. COMPLETED
1. The Perfect Life

**Behind the Mask – it's a crossover with CCS, Kiddy grade, LOTR, and some stuff, you'll see.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these. But I do own the plot. This is dedicated to all my friends. Please dun sue me. I'll edit the chapters every so often cos it gets confusing._

Chapter 1 – The Perfect Life

_Kinomoto Residence_

"RING, RING, RING, RING, RING!" the phone went off as a beautiful young girl came rushing down the stairs. She was wearing a black tank top with cherry blossoms on the front and a pair of dark blue jeans flared out at the bottom. Her honey-brown hair that reached just below her shoulders framed her delicate, flawless face beautifully. The fact that she had gorgeous emerald eyes made her look complete.

"I'm coming! Hang on!" the young lady picked up the phone. "Konitchiwa! This is the Kinomoto residence, Sakura speaking." Sakura said cheerfully, smiling as she picked up a picture of her family. "Sakura! It's so great to hear your voice. I have missed you so much!" Nadeshiko stated happily.

"Mum! Oh my gosh, I've missed you tones too! So when can I pick you up from the airport? Because you are coming back from your business trip tonight, right?" Sakura asked eagerly. Sakura felt and awkward silence. "Well... you see Sakura....I'm not feeling very well so I'm at Seoul Hospital [making it up] right now. I won't be back for at least another week honey. I am so sorry....I love you so much."

Sakura gasped at hearing this and almost fainted, but she knew she just had to stay strong for her mother. "Why do you save I love you like your never coming back? I mean you are okay right?" Sakura asked softly trying to keep back her tears. "Cherry Blossom...the doctors are doing some tests to see what the problem is, but I'm sure it's nothing at all." Nadeshiko said reassuringly.

Sakura knew that something was wrong. The only time her mother ever called her Cherry Blossom was when her grandmother passed away and when her fish died. "Mother, you don't have to lie to me you know. Something is wrong and I just know it. I don't care what you say or do I am flying right over there myself to see if everything is REALLY okay." Sakura said slowly before getting louder not trying to lose her cool.

"Sakura please don't. I know you love me, but I can take care of myself and I'm sure...no, I'm positive that it is nothing." Nadeshiko said soothingly.

"Like I said mother, there is nothing you can to do stop me and in your state I wish you would just stop worrying. I know I can be annoying and a bit stubborn, but I love you and I am coming over. Bye now. I'll be there in the morning!" Sakura yelled happily into the phone which made Nadeshiko hold the phone away from her ear.

"Bye then. Why do you have to be so stubborn? You're just like your father." Nadeshiko laughed loud enough for Sakura to hear. Sakura glared at the phone as if hoping her mother would see it and stop making fun of her. Sakura put the phone down and went upstairs to pack.

The Kinomoto's were the second richest family in all of Tokyo, next to of course, the Li's. Sakura had the perfect life. She was attractive, rich, talented, powerful, smart and above all had the love of her family, friends and boyfriend. Sakura had been trained all her life so that she could take over the Kinomoto business. Even though her older brother Touya would eventually take over, Sakura would be his second-hand man....err.....woman. Sakura's father Fujitaka was busy practically all of the day, but always made time for his family. Yep...Sakura's life was absolutely perfect.

_Sakura's bedroom_

Sakura heard a loud knocking on the door and automatically turned around only to see a monster.

"Oh. It's only you Touya. It's so nice of you to finally show up after I did all the work today!!!!" Sakura said sweetly before snapping at him huffing and puffing. Sakura looked like she was reading to charge like a bull.

"Hahahaha! Who would have known that working would make kaijuu crack?" Touya said smugly ignoring the glare that Sakura was shooting at him. "I'M NOT A KAIJUU! STOP MAKING ME WANT TO HURT YOU!" Sakura shouted angrily her face turning into a dark shade of red. "Woooaahhhhh.....I'm shivering in my finely tailored suit." Touya said sarcastically before dodging a kick from Sakura. "STOP IT! I have better things to do than to kick your sorry ass." Sakura said calmly before heading to her closet to get the rest of her clothing.

"And what are you doing that is SOOO important? Don't keep me hanging off the edge of my seat." Touya said slowly and loudly making Sakura cringe. "I'm going to visit mum because she is sick in Korea not that you care." Sakura answered firmly with a serious face on. "I do care! What is wrong with mum?!" Touya demanded as he stood up towering over Sakura. "I don't know, but all I know is I'm flying over there tonight." Sakura answered standing on a chair, but was still looking up at Touya.

"Fine, but father and I will fly over tomorrow because we have business to take care of tonight. Be ready in an hour then, I'll drive you to the airport." Touya said smiling as he walked out of Sakura's room.

_The Lounge Room_

Sakura had a shower after packing her bags and decided to call her boyfriend Kenshin and her best friend Tomoyo before leaving to Korea.

"Hello? This is Daidouji Tomoyo." Tomoyo said sweetly. "Konitichiwa Tomoyo-san! It's Sakura! I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to ----." Sakura started but was cut off by Tomoyo. "Oh my gosh! Why didn't you tell me sooner? I have to get ready and come to the airport with you!" Tomoyo yelled frantically rushing around her room. "Well I have to! My mum's ill and it was kinda short notice...you don't have to come either. Anyways I got to go now, Touya is getting really pissed. By the way, do your best friend a favour and call Kenshin would ya? Arigatou! Bye now!" Sakura said almost out of breath knowing that if she did stop Tomoyo she would never stop.

Tomoyo was just about to begin when she heard that there was no tone. "BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!"

_Himura Residence_

Kenshin, a handsome young man with red long hair and crimson red eyes was pacing around his room. He had on baggy jeans and a plain red top on. He was pretty well built as you could see them rippling through his shirt.

"This is harder than I thought it would be. I mean how am I spose to break up with Sakura? How will she take it!? AHHH! That's it I'm just going to call her right now and tell her everything." Kenshin said thinking out loud.

Kenshin picked up his mobile phone. Just as he was about to dial, it began to ring. "Hello? This is Kenshin speaking." Kenshin said bored. "KENSHIN! Sakura had to leave to Korea because her mother has fallen ill and she just told me to tell you that." Tomoyo practically yelled. "Kenshin? Kenshin? Why aren't you answering me?" Tomoyo asked getting worried because of the silence.

"_Oh no! How am I spose to tell Sakura now? Ahhh! I'll just have to fly over there tomorrow. Damn! Why does everything have to be so fucking complicated?!"_ Kenshin thought angrily screaming in his head.

"Oh I'm so sorry Tomoyo...I'm just shocked that is all. Anyways do you want to come with me to Korea after tomorrow? It's really important that you come with me because I think Sakura will need support, I can just feel it." Kenshin answered, his voice shaking a little bit.

"Of course I will! Sakura is my best friend and I would never let her down. And anyways what is so important that you have to tell her?" Tomoyo asked curiously. "I have to break up with Sakura that's all." Kenshin mumbled softly so that Tomoyo wouldn't be able to hear. "HUH! WHAT DID YOU SAY!!??" Tomoyo asked not only loudly, but slowly. "Nevermind...well bye, I'll pick you up on Tuesday at 6pm." Kenshin said ignoring the fact that he almost became deaf as he turned off his phone and headed to his bed to sleep.

_At the Airport_

"Good luck kaijuu! Don't get into too much trouble in Korea. Tell mum I love her and that we'll be there tomorrow. I love you Sakura! "Touya teased as he hugged Sakura tightly. "I'll let you off the hook this time onii-chan, but don't expect any more mercy from your little sister." Sakura said happily trying to get her feet planted back on the ground and returning the hug with twice as much love if that is possible. Touya chuckled seeing and hearing this and slowly let go of the hug before putting Sakura down.

"This is the last call for the 8:30 flight from Tokyo to Seoul. Please board now." They heard a voice say over the intercom.

"I love you too onii-chan! Good bye! I'll see you tomorrow then!" Sakura yelled with a huge grin on her face while waving before she disappeared into a huge crowd. "Good bye Sakura!" Touya yelled for the first time in his life.

_On the plane_

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen. Please fasten your seat belts before the plane take off. If you need anything feel free to ask. Thank you for flying with Air Japan {making it up}. Hope you have a nice flight." The flight attendant said cheerfully as she walked away to let the other flight attendants inform the passengers about safety.

Sakura sighed as she looked out the window and put on her seat belt tightly. Sakura thought about what was wrong with her mother and hoped it wasn't serious. A couple of years back Sakura's grandmother said that there was nothing wrong with, but ended up dying.

_Flashback_

"Sakura darling, there is nothing wrong with me...I'm sure of it. And even IF there was something wrong with me, I'm sure I'll be able to fight it off." Grandmother said smiling, looking at Sakura and how she had grown into a beautiful young woman.

"Okay then grandmamma, I believe you. After all a Kinomoto never stops fighting. I love you so much grandmamma. Besides, we have the best doctors in Tokyo here to help you." Sakura said happily, playing with her.

"I love you too Cherry Blossom." Grandmother said weakly with her last breath before there was a flat line on the monitor. "Help me! Help! Help! My grandmother is dying! Can't you do anything!?" Sakura yelled before she broke down into a river of tears. "I'm sorry Ms Kinomoto, but you have to leave right now. We will do all that is in our power to help your grandmother. "The doctor said sternly yet soothingly while leading her out of the room.

_Few minutes later_

"Ms Kinomoto?" The doctor said calmly. Sakura wiped away her tears and looked into the doctor's eyes hoping that it was good news. "Your grandmother has passed away. I'm so sorry, but she was suffering from lung cancer and she just couldn't keep fighting any longer." The doctor looked down and slowly walked away not wanting to see the new tears forming in her eyes. Fresh tears streamed down her small perfect face as her heart broke in two.

_End flashback _

Sakura came back to reality as she felt someone's soft, warm, powerful hand shake her. "Excuse me are you okay? You scared me a little bit when you didn't respond to my hand in your face." The man said seriously and almost coldly. "Oh I'm sorry. I just spaced out there." Sakura laughed before looking up and seeing the most gorgeous eyes she had seen in her life. They were enough to make her heart melt and her heart race. Sure Kenshin's eyes were beautiful, but this particular man's eyes were so much more deep and...and....

Sakura looked him over. He looked around his early twenties and had a well built body. He had short brown hair that was messy with bangs hanging in front of his face. Sakura studied his gorgeous amber eyes and felt that there were dark secrets hidden in them. Sakura suddenly shook herself out of her trance and studied the blue carpeted floor.

The man studied her face carefully trying as if trying to solve the mysteries hidden in her face. She looked twenty-one to twenty-three ish. She had short honey-brown hair and emerald eyes that just seemed to give a twinkling effect. She had the most innocent glint in her small features. Her clothing hugged tightly to her perfect feminine curves and he just loved the fact that she seemed so young and innocent. He too pulled out of his trance and also studied the carpet.

After a moment of silence between the two, Sakura decided to break it. "Hey! My name is Kinomoto Sakura. How are you? Sorry about spacing out before." Sakura said sweetly with a smile on her face. "Hello. I'm fine thank you and it is okay about before." The man said with a serious face on. He was thinking about where he had heard that name. "Sir, I don't mean to intrude in your business, but would you be so kind as to tell me your name? After all I told you mine and it is rude not to reply in a question from a lady." Sakura said innocently ignoring the glare she received from the man.

"First of all, I never told you to tell me your name and I am obliged not to. Secondly you are not a lady, you are a child. Thirdly, my-----." The man was cut off by Sakura's loud voice ringing through his ear. "I AM NOT A CHILD! I AM TWENTY-ONE YEARS OLD!!" Sakura yelled matter-of-factly before the man covered her mouth to stop her from yelling. Sakura was being stared at by lots of people and stopped dead in her tracks. Sakura turned a deep shade of red.

"Well as I was just about to say before you rudely cut me off, my name is Li Syaoran or if you prefer Xiao Lang. And honestly I would have never guessed that you were twenty-one because you sure don't act your age. Now will you stop making a fool out of yourself Kinomoto?" Syaoran said smugly. "Nice to meet you Li and please, call me Sakura." Sakura said sweetly before gazing into Syaoran's amber-orbs. Sakura was trying to remember where she had heard that name. 'Li, Li...where have I heard that? Oh no! Could he be Syaoran, the heir to the Li clan?' Sakura's eyes bulged and her mouth opened to form an 0.

'Oh yeh! The second richest family in Japan. I think father trading with them once or twice. It's too hard to remember...I don't want to remember!' Syaoran remembered and frowned.

Sakura saw this and decided to talk. "Well then, you may call me Syaoran, Xiao Lang or oppa." Syaoran said trying to fight back a smile as Sakura stared at him confused. '_God she's beautiful....What the hell are you thinking? You hate women!....But she's different, I can just feel it." _Syaoran thought fighting his conscience. "Umm....I'm not dumb or anything, but what does oppa mean?" Sakura asked curiously with a childish look on her face. "Oppa is what you call a guy older than a girl in Korea. Oh by the way I am twenty-three years of age, but you don't see me proclaiming it to the world." Syaoran said intelligently before going all sarcastic. Syaoran chuckled as he saw the glare that Sakura shot at him.

"Is it just me or do you like making fun of me? Do you take joy in torturing me? You are just like my brother!" Sakura almost yelled infuriated. "Well naturally. I've only just met you, but I think we could be good friends. I can see it now.... Me torturing you and you glaring back at me. That is like the perfect friendship. I would like to meet this brother of yours, sounds like a pretty nice guy." Syaoran said smirking proudly.

"Oooooooh yeeeaaah! You two will get along like to peas in a pod." Sakura stated sarcastically folding her arms across her chest. "Now can we please get off this subject? By the way your name means little wolf right?" Sakura said giggling before she blushed. "Yes it does and your name means cherry blossom huh? What are you laughing at anyways?" Syaoran asked smiling as he saw Sakura blush. "Well don't ask how I know this, but I just noticed that your fly is down." Sakura answered softly in his ear making Syaoran shudder as she breathed on his ear. Syaoran blushed and quickly zipped it up. "And what were you doing looking down there?" Syaoran asked curiously making a cute face almost making Sakura faint. "You shouldn't be asking. You're just lucky that I saved you the embarrassment." Sakura answered stubbornly looking away so that she wouldn't meet face to face with Syaoran.

The two continued to argue and talk like married couple for the rest of the trip. Syaoran continued to captivate Sakura and Sakura continued to pique Syaoran's curiosity and mind for the rest of the trip.

"Please fasten your seat belts as we prepare to land. We hope that you have enjoyed your trip and will fly again with us soon." A flight attendant's voice echoed through the plane.

_At Seoul Airport _

"Well I guess I'll be seeing you then Sakura. Bye then." Syaoran said sweetly as Sakura lunged onto him hugging him tightly like they had known each other for ages. "Bye then Little Wolf. Hope I'll be seeing you around." Sakura said trying hard to plant herself on the ground. Syaoran was at least 6 feet tall while Sakura was only 5'3. "Hahahaha!" Syaoran laughed hard when she was trying to get down.

They both parted with happy thoughts as they walked their separate ways.

_Driving to the hospital_

Because the Kinomoto's were so damn rich, Sakura already had a car ready for her to drive to the hospital. Sakura got in and turned the radio on, singing along to the music. It was her favourite "_Forever and a Day_" by the Dissociatives. Sakura was too busy singing and thinking about Syaoran that she didn't notice that she was suppose to make a right turn, but went straight instead, making her crash into an oncoming car.

"BANG!" As the cars collided into each other, one flipped over the top of her car exploding into flames. Sakura tried hard to drag herself out of the car and eventually collapsed.

"Help me...." Sakura said weakly before falling into complete darkness.

How did you like that first chapter? Well I'll update it soon. So keep on reading and I'll keep on updating. The second chapter is bound to be better. Just wait; there will be tonnes of twists and turns.

Luv White


	2. Gone In 60 Seconds

**Behind the Mask – it's a crossover with CCS, Kiddy grade, LOTR, and some stuff, you'll see.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these. But I do own the plot. This is dedicated to all my friends. Please don't get offended by any of the scenes here. I'll edit the chapters every so often to clear up any confusing parts._

Chapter 2 – Gone in 60 Seconds

_At the hospital_

Sakura suddenly opened her eyes and looked around confused. 'Where am I? What am I doing here? What happened? Well none of those questions are going to be answered until I ask someone.' Sakura thought frantically beginning to sweat. Sakura felt her face and looked down at her hands. They were wrapped in bandages, her face, her hands, and her whole body! At this point Sakura just wanted to run right out of there and hide, but all she could so was cry helplessly.

Sakura tries to get out of bed but winces when she feels a sharp pain shoot through her whole body. Sakura feels so helpless and worst of all she doesn't remember a thing that happened. _"Why did this have to happen to me? What am I going to do? I really hope that mum is okay.....mum! I wonder if she is okay or not. She might have gotten worried because I still haven't seen her!"_ Sakura screamed in her mind.

Slowly the door opened and a man in a white coat stepped in closing the door behind him softly. Sakura heard the footsteps and quickly turned around. It was only the doctor, but there was something familiar about him. Sakura looked deep in thought as the doctor examined her and ask her some simple questions.

"Hello, Sakura. Looks like you are in a bit of pain aye?" The doctor said light heartedly trying to keep serious at the same time. Sakura looked at him confused. "_How can he be so cheerful and calm?_" Sakura thought angrily trying to restrain herself from killing him. "Do I know you? I swear I have seen you before, but I can't seem to remember?" Sakura asked looking down because the doctor looked so handsome in the light. "Oh, I forgot to mention that your suffering from temporary amnesia, but don't worry you'll remember everything in a week or two." The doctor forced a smile. "By the way my name is Li Syaoran." Said Syaoran hoping that all her memories would come flooding back right there and then.

But they didn't. Syaoran fumbled with his pen and dropped it onto Sakura's lap. He hesitantly picked it up and blushed. "Why do I feel like this around her? She makes me feels so warm and...and....I can't even describe it...She's breathtaking." Syaoran thought with dreamy eyes. Sakura seeing this smiled for the first time all day. "So are you just going to stand there and gawk at me all day or what?" Sakura said childishly. "Well Sakura, you were in a car accident, when you collided into an oncoming car. Unfortunately no passengers in the other car survived......." Syaoran stopped there, waiting to see Sakura's reaction.

Sakura broke into tears once more not knowing what to say or do. She felt guilty that this had happened...she felt like it was all her fault. Syaoran at that moment wanted nothing more than to cradle her in his arms and tell her that everything would be okay. Syaoran didn't though because he didn't want to jeopardise there friendship.

Syaoran looked at Sakura straight in to her emerald pools of light before he left the room. Sakura was deep in thought until suddenly tears became streaming down...not down her face, but down to her hands. Sakura didn't know exactly how long she was crying or thinking, but it felt like forever. Sakura felt her eyes becoming heavy and finally fell into a deep sleep. The last thing Sakura saw was a tall man with a needle, piercing it through her fragile, skin.

_Later that night_

Sakura slowly began to open her eyes although it was hard to. She groaned as she tried to get up. Hoping that it was all just one big horrible nightmare Sakura rubbed the sleep from her eyes. But all her hopes slipped through her mind as quickly as they had entered. Sakura didn't know what to do so she just sat there quietly for god knows how long. Syaoran slipped through the door like a stealthy cat ready to pounce on his prey. "So, Sakura how was your nap? I guess that you're hungry. I'll send the nurse to get some food." Sakura knew that this was leading to nowhere and demanded to know why he was here and what was wrong. "What is it that you want to tell me Syao?" Sakura asked impatiently. "Well do you want me to be frank or slowly tell you?" Sakura thought hard before giving him an answer. "Frank." "You see Sakura....your mother Nadeshiko had lung cancer...and.....tonight...she...d—died." Syaoran stuttered taking long deep breaths as he saw Sakura whimper and ultimately cry her heart out.

"Sakura...there's also one more thing that I have to tell you." Syaoran paused. "Your father Fujitaka and your brother Touya were in a plane accident. Unfortunately the----." Syaoran was cut off when he heard Sakura yell. "I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE GONNA SAY! YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME, they're dead too, aren't they?" Sakura yelled before bursting into more tears. Syaoran nodded with a grim face. Syaoran pulled Sakura into a tight hug almost crushing Sakura. "I remember you now.... You're that guy that I met on the plane. But I didn't know you were a doctor. I talked to you for hours and I didn't even know what your job was. How stupid." Sakura stuttered. Syaoran let go slightly hen he saw Sakura wince. "It's okay Sakura...."He said soothingly almost crying himself seeing Sakura go through so much pain. Even though Sakura had only known her for hours he just felt so connected to her. Syaoran knew what she was going through. A couple of year's back his family was murdered by Shin Hwa.

_Flashback _

Syaoran woke up when he heard screaming coming from his sisters room. Syaoran rubbed the sleep from his eyes and walked slowly to his door to open it. "They better not be having another pillow fight." Syaoran groaned opening the door slightly. Syaoran was about to open the door fully, but heard shrieks of pain. "NOOOO! Please don't hurt my daughters, take me instead!" Yelan [Syaoran's mother] pleaded. "SHUTUP BITCH!" Syaoran's eyes grew in fear as his mother was dragged off into a room. Fanfren, Fiemie, Xiefia, Fuutie [dunno their names] were all lying on the ground in pools of blood.

Sounds were heard coming from the room his mother had been dragged too. Then it suddenly stopped. Syaoran wanted more than everything to go and help his mother, but his body would not comply, he collapsed to his knees and cried. Syaoran was held down by his feet and they just wouldn't move. A gunshot was heard and the murders left. Syaoran's vision was blurred as he forced himself to stand up and walk out.

He saw his sisters on the ground in cold and lifeless. Syaoran had never experienced such pain in his life. There was a mix of emotions running through him. Pain, anger, sadness and emptiness. He walked into a room where his mother lay dead and stroked her hair. Tears swam down his face and stared at the wall. In blood, the words 'Shinhwa' stained the wall. Syaoran called the police, but it was of no use. It was too late; they couldn't bring his loved ones back to life.

Syaoran gasped and fell over in pain. Syaoran had looked out the window and saw his father hanging off the flagpole, his blood staining the Li emblem flag. Syaoran cried out loud, crying furiously, shaking his head. Could he ever recover from this? "Why did I have to be so weak? I could have done something, anything! But, I didn't. How could I have let down my family? Syaoran thought frustrated. News tears formed in his eyes and rolled down his face. He promised himself he would never cry again because his family was his only weakness. "I will get have my revenge...I will bring them down and they shall suffer the same way you did." Syaoran wiped away his tears and swore vengeance on Shinhwa, the most wanted gang in Asia.

_End flashback_

Syaoran had to force back his tears. It was even too painful just thinking about the past and the past haunted him.

Sakura cried and cried, harder then she had ever cried before. Her eyes were bloodshot and she grabbed onto Syaoran hard. When Sakura had finally cried herself to sleep Syaoran's shirt was soaked down to each fibre. Syaoran reluctantly place her on the bed and left.

_In the morning_

Sakura was wakened by the smell of cherry blossoms, her favourite flower. Sakura forced herself to sit up with her eyes still close. She breathed in the lovely scent deeply and sighed. Something loud and high yelled making Sakura jump.

"SAKURA! Are you okay??? Oh my god! I heard what happened and I flew right over here with Kenshin! I'm so sorry for what happened! God how I missed you! It is so good to see you." Tomoyo started saying {more like yelling} all at once. Sakura could see how happy Tomoyo was to see her, but she didn't have to make her deaf in both ears. Sakura opened her eyes and forced a smile on her face even though she didn't have the heart or will to. Seeing this Tomoyo leapt onto the bed and forced Sakura into a tight hug. Sakura welcomed this naturally coming from her best friend, but winced and yelped out when she felt a sharp pain shoot through her whole body. Tomoyo quickly got off and was really scared she hurt Sakura. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry Ying Fa. I didn't mean too. Sumimusen [I dunno if that's right] Sakura." Tomoyo said quickly, bowing over and over again making Sakura dizzy.

"Hello Sakura. I'm so sorry about your family..... Are you okay?" came the soft soothing voice of Sakura's boyfriend. "Kenshin! I'm so glad to see you...." Sakura cried as she lunged onto Kenshin. Kenshin reluctantly hugged her back. "I'm all alone now, but at least I have my friends to support me. Sakura smiled and wiped away her tears. "I'm starving! Did you guys bring any food for me?" Sakura said cheerfully with a huge forced grin on her face.

"Hai. We have some noodles with chicken soup." Tomoyo and Kenshin answered together smiling. Sakura gobbled it all down in less than a minute. "Gee kaijuu, you sure eat quick." Came Syaoran's voice. Sakura turned around to see if it was Touya. It wasn't though, it was Syaoran. Sakura had tears streaming down her face as she heard this. Kenshin and Tomoyo glared at the doctor. "What did I do?" Syaoran asked trying not to lose his cool. "Sakura's brother use to call her that." Tomoyo glared at Syaoran. Syaoran felt bad so he just stood there quietly. "I'm sorry Sakura." "It's okay oppa..." Sakura said surprising everyone except Syaoran. "Well it's nice to see your recovering very quickly." Syaoran said chuckling. ("-- ) Everyone sweat dropped.

"How could I forget?" Sakura said. "Guys this is Syaoran. Syaoran, this is Tomoyo Daidouji and Kenshin Himura." They all shook hands and greeted each other. "I better get going then; Sakura may leave tomorrow and get her bandages off tonight." Syaoran walked out leaving them all puzzled.

"Tomoyo, would you mind leaving me and Sakura alone from a couple of minutes? I have something important to tell Saku remember?" Tomoyo winked and left the two alone. "Sakura I dunno how to tell you this, but......" Kenshin paused as he saw Sakura's eyes. They were so vulnerable. "I have to break up with you. I'm so sorry Sakura." Kenshin said looking down not wanting to see Sakura. "WHAT! After all we've been through? Why don't you want me? Is it because I don't have enough money? Or is it because I'm not beautiful anymore?'' Sakura yelled. Each one of his words shot through her heart like a million daggers. "Sakura I can explain it's because -----." Kenshin was cut off as he was slapped by Sakura hard across the face making his head snap back. "GET OUT! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! YOU...YOU....YOU FUCKING COLD HEARTED BASTARD!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs making Tomoyo break through the doors. With that Kenshin left straight away and wasn't to be seen again.

"I dunno what went wrong in our relationship... What am I going to now?? My whole world just crumbled before my eyes." "It's gonna be okay Ying Fa.....I'm here for you." Tomoyo whispered softly. Sakura cried and cried until she could cry no more.

Someone came knocking on the door at that moment. Sakura wiped away her tears and sat up. It was her family lawyer. "Hello, Richard. I know why you're here. So just say what you want." Sakura stated calmly. "Well Sakura, all of your family's fortune goes to you now since you are the only living heir. Also you inherit the family business, which I'm sure you know what it is. Everything that your family ever owned, goes to you now Ms Kinomoto." Richard said matter-of-factly. "Okay then, I'll just have to fight on for the sake of my parents and Touya." Sakura said trying to stay strong. The lawyer left Sakura and Tomoyo alone.

"So Sakura, now that you're the new gang leader of Shin Hwa, what are you gonna do?" Tomoyo asked. "I'm going to get new stronger recruits. Not only that but they are all going to be females." "But why all girls Saku?" Tomoyo asked. "Because I want to show guys that girls are much stronger than guys." Sakura stated coldly.

Shin Hwa are the most powerful gang in all of Korea and Japan. No other gang could stand up to them. If they did they were surely destroyed.

_Shin Hwa headquarters_

"TRASH EVERYTHING IN HERE! BURN IT!" yelled a man's voice as it echoed throughout the room. "Wolf, are you sure we should be doing this? I mean what if Shin Hwa catches us?" Another man's voice asked nervously. "Hawk I'm sure of it. Kyo told me that the leaders got killed yesterday. I don't know how, all that matters is that they are finally dead." Wolf stated coldly. "Yeah whatever wolf. I just don't like it. It feels too convenient." "FUCK OFF BEFORE I MAKE YOU REGRET SAYING THAT!" Syaoran yelled glaring at Hawk.

Wolf heard sirens from the distance and placed the bomb in the centre of the room. "Disperse!" Wolf yelled as they all ran in different directions. When Wolf was sure they had all run far enough he pushed a button and the whole place blew up into a ball of raging flames.

"Sayonara!" Wolf cackled evilly watching the place collapse. The six men all got on to their black motorbikes and rode off.

_Back at the hospital_

"Sakura, I just got some bad news from Yukata. It seems that the SechsKies have blown up Shin Hwa headquarters." Tomoyo said coolly. Sakura laughed. Tomoyo was puzzled and tried to think of why she could possibly be laughing. "Let the dogs have their bone for now. They think that we're done for, but when they least expected. We'll pounce and bring them all down." Sakura slammed her fist on the table laughing evilly. "Where are the others Tomoyo?" "They flew over here to see how you were, but there in the middle of something." Tomoyo answered. "I see they have already found fresh meat to hunt."

"Hai. They plan to bring down Blue Coyote as a gift to you." Tomoyo answered cheerfully. "They know me so well to pick out such a gift for me." Sakura giggled. "Someone's coming, we better shut up now." Tomoyo had sensed it.

Tomoyo has special powers that her ancestors had. Except now Tomoyo has discovered a new power. She can see the future. Tomoyo can also read minds; control anything that is powered by computers and some other powers too immense to describe.

"Hello Doctor Syao. Is it time for me to take off these bandages?" Sakura asked happily. Her smile made Syaoran's heart beat a little faster. He smiled back at Sakura making her blush. "Now c'mon. I won't bite much." Syaoran said light heartedly. Sakura closed her eyes as Syaoran slowly began to unravel her bandages. He enjoyed it because he got to see her angelic face and breathe in her scent. Sakura also enjoyed it. She got to breath him in and hold his hand. "_I really like Sakura...but it's a shame that she already has a boyfriend..."_Syaoran thought sadly as unravelled the last of her bandages.

As Syaoran left to get Sakura a mirror, she noticed that his hand was bleeding. "Syaoran are you okay? I mean your hand is bleeding badly." Sakura asked concerned. Syaoran looked down at his hand and sure enough it was bleeding and he just noticed that it stung. "Oh that? It's nothing, trust me. It looks worst than it feels." Syaoran lied. When Syaoran left Tomoyo whispered something in her ear. "He was lying..."

"Well Sakura, here's that mirror that you wanted. By the way you're still as beautiful as you were the first time I saw you." Syaoran said lovingly. "Thanks Syaoran, but I know you're just trying to be nice." "No really, I think you are ... really... beautiful." Syaoran said in a whisper that Sakura could barely make out. Sakura smiled and placed a kiss on his cheeks. Syaoran felt hot and excited.

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror and just sat there silent for awhile with no emotion in her face. "Sakura?" Syaoran and Tomoyo waved a hand in front of her face. "Better than I had expected! I mean I was almost scared there for a moment." Sakura made a joke out of it. Sakura was right. There was only one scar on her left cheek. Sakura used her finger to trace the scar. "Well at least this will remind me never to think and listen to music in a car ever again." Sakura smiled cheerfully. "And anyways Sakura, you can use a concealer to cover it up." Tomoyo advised.

"Knock, knock." Came a manly voice. The door slowly opened and standing there was a guy with blue eyes, short, messy navy hair. He was just wearing baggy jeans, and a sleeveless black top. Tomoyo was staring at him with dreamy eyes and he stared back too. Tomoyo was wearing a simple blue top and a red mini skirt. Her amethyst eyes met with his blue eyes. She had long black down to her waist and bangs covered her face.

"Earth to Tomoyo, this is Sakura speaking." Sakura said teasingly in an annoying voice snapping Tomoyo out of her trance. "Hi Eriol! What are you doing here? "Syaoran inquired. Eriol came back from La La land. "I have some bad news to tell you that's all.....who's that lady friend of yours anyways?" Eriol asked wanting to know more. "Girls this is Hiiragizawa Eriol, Eriol this is Kinomoto Sakura and her best friend ----." "Daidouji Tomoyo." Tomoyo finished it off for Syaoran. They all shook hands and greeted each other. "You may call me Tomoyo." "And you may call be Sakura." "Well then you can call me Eriol" They told each other.

"So Eriol, do you have the hots for Tomoyo aye?" Syaoran asked with a smirk on his face. Eriol blushed before glaring hard at Syaoran. "I'll take that as a yes." "Tomoyo! You don't have to hide your blushing. I know you like Xiao Lang's best friend over there." "Bitch!" Tomoyo yelled light heartedly before blushing the same colour as Eriol.

"So what is it that you wanted to me that is so god damn important?" Syaoran demanded with an intimidating voice. "I just received news from Michael that there is a new Shin Hwa gang leader. Somehow that person didn't get killed in the plane crash." "But how is that possible? DAMN! We have to take them down before they regroup. IF they do, then we're all fucked." Syaoran said angrily.

"Sakura since you get released tomorrow we would be honoured to take you and Tomoyo out to dinner." Syaoran said charmingly with a smile on his face that just seemed to light up the room according to Sakura. "We would both be delighted to go out with you." Sakura replied smiling because Eriol and Tomoyo were blushing.

"Great! We'll pick you up tomorrow night at 6 'o' clock. But where do you guys live?" Eriol stuttered. "How about we pick you up at your house?" Tomoyo asked mischievously. "Well that's definitely never been done before. Okay you're on. WE live at 106 Lee Building on Kim Street. I'd like to see you find it." Syaoran retorted triumphantly. "Don't worry oppa, we'll find it, we know it like the back of our hand." Sakura said standing her ground, but only reaching up to Syaoran's chest. There was laughter throughout the whole room, even Tomoyo laughed. "TOMOYO! YOU'RE SPOSE TO BE ON MY SIDE!" Sakura yelled angrily. "Fine lets make a wager then...that is of course if you're up for it." The guys said smirking. "Yeah we're up for anything, just to see the look on a beaten guy's pride.

"Great then. If you don't manage to find our house by 6 'o' clock tomorrow night then you will have to spend the night with us at our apartment." The guys stated proudly. "And if you guys lose then you have to take us out and buy us whatever we want." "DEAL!" They all shouted in unison. So now all they had to do was beat each other at their own dirty game. The race was on.

How was that chapter? You have to review and let me know. It's still pretty boring now, but it'll get better. Early days yet.

Luv White


	3. Friendly Toys

**mBehind the Mask – it's a crossover with CCS, Kiddy grade, LOTR, and some stuff, you'll see.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these. But I do own the plot. If I use your name its coincidental. I'll be editing it and renewing it cos it doesn't make much sense sumtimes._

Chapter 3 – Friendly Toys

_In the morning_

"Gees, it's already 6 'o' clock? Twelve hours to go before I win a bet." Sakura stated aloud happily. "Syaoran came in with a huge smirk on his face and in going-out clothing. "So I see that my donsang has finally woken up? Donsang is what an older guy calls a younger girl in Korea." Syaoran winked. "SO when can I leave?" "You can leave at 7am or once Tomoyo gets here. I guess you have a lot of shopping to do today? And then a lot frustrating day after you lose the bet." Syaoran smirked and Sakura punched him playfully. "Oh by the way....I didn't want to bring this up, but you need to plan your mother's funeral." "Oh that. Well don't worry I'll have my secretary and lawyer take care of that." Sakura stuttered. "Okay then, I'll leave you to pack and I'll think about what I'll do when you lose." Syaoran yelled running out. "Oh by the way you've been here for days now so get up!" Syaoran slammed the door shut.

Sakura had so much on her mind that morning. She had to think about her mother, her family, her friends, how much training she had to catch up on not to mention the bet. Yep...it was going to be one of those days where everything goes wrong.

Tomoyo finally arrived and with her were all her friends. There was one mysterious girl in a green cloak and you couldn't exactly see her face either. "Hey Yukata. You prefer this is your other name?" Sakura said trying to see her face. Yukata only nodded. The girl standing next to her had long black hair with dark red streaks running through them. Her hair was up in a tight pony tale. She had ruby red eyes and was wearing eye liner and mascara which made her look so evil. She was wearing tight jeans and a red tank top with fire across it. "Hey Melinda! Sup? Long time no talk." Melinda remained silent and then hugged Sakura like they hadn't seen each other forever.

The second last girl hadn't said anything throughout the conversation, same as the 'mysterious girl'. She was spacing out quite obviously. She had black hair with purple streaks through it in a messy bun [with the chopsticks through it] Her eyes were dark brown. She was wearing jeans, a plain black top and a cream coat that reached her knees. "White? White? Are you there?" Sakura asked giggling. "Oh! Oh! I'm sorry, hehe, hello Saku." White said startled coming out of her trance. The last girl had soft coloured violet eyes and long silver hair. She was spacing out just like White was and looked nice in the light. She was wearing a skirt just above her knees and a sparkly pink top. [Tohru is dense]

Just to let you know they were all pretty tall, had fair skin and were born in Korean, Japan or some other part of Asia, except maybe Yukata.

"Okay, listen up guys. Me and Tomoyo made a bet with some guys......." Sakura continued talking and told them what the bet was. "So we need your help to wipe the smirk off their sorry faces. But first we have to go do some training to catch up on what I missed out on the last few days." Throughout the whole thing not one of them mentioned her family and just nodded and smiled. "You now you guys don't have to avoid the topic of my family. It's okay you know." They all stared at her and remained silent except for the 'mysterious girl' who didn't once talk through the whole conversation.

Yukata got up from where she was sitting and took off her cloak revealing an exquisite light green dress with long sleeves. It was so finally detailed and every stitch was perfect. What was really strange though was the fact that she had pointy ears. She had straight, dark brown hair went down her back just a little past her elbows. Her brown eyes seem to glimmer in the light and she looked like an angel.

"Finally Yukata, you've stepped out of the darkness. Oh and I see your wearing your favourite dress that Lego---."Sakura stopped right there. "First of all I haven't stepped out of the darkness just yet. And secondly please do not ever mention that name in front of me again." Aduial Elen said firmly. A smile slowly appeared on her face as she hugged Sakura. "I have some business to take of so I'll be gone for a couple days. "Aduial Elen put her cloak back on and left the room leaving everyone speechless.

"Well I guess it's just us five for now until little Miss Yukata comes back." Sakura stated a little annoyed. Just then Syaoran, Eriol and four other guys came prancing through the door. "Hey Syao!" Sakura looked around and stared at the new face. "These are my friends Tomoyo Daidouji, Melinda Kim, White Ke, Tohru Honda and I'm Sakura Kinomoto." Sakura stated happily pointing to each of the girls. They were all very silent and didn't say anything. "Oh and these are my friends Eriol Hiiragizawa, Andy Lee, Daniel Eun, Michael Lee, Kaiba Woo and I am Syaoran Li" [Andy and Michael rent related] "Nice to meet you all." The guys said in unison. White and Tohru just stood there spacing out not really caring. Melinda was the first to speak.

"Hey. My friends are spacing out so don't bother them. Anyways, nice to meet you." Melinda stated matter-of-factly. Finally something in Melinda's mind snapped. "So you're telling me that you're the famous Syaoran Li? The future leader of the Li Clan? Heir to the Li fortune? Youngest not to mention only son of the family? Richest guy in Japan? Most wanted bachelor in all of Japan, Korea AND Hong Kong?" Melinda amazingly babbled in one breath. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes and yes. Oh and by the way.... Do you always tell a person's life story in one breath?" Melinda clenched her fists and glared. _I'm gonna get back at him later. _Everyone began to laugh.

Andy had black short messy hair with blond streaks. He had golden coloured eyes and was wearing the same clothing as everyone else. They were all wearing baggy jeans and a sleeveless coloured top. Daniel had short, black spiky hair and light brown eyes. He was really tall just like the other guys. Michael had short and messy orange hair. He had red eyes and same as everyone else they were wearing the same thing. The last guy standing also seemed to have spaced out same with the girls. He had short dark brown and a cold look in silver coloured eyes.

"I see you girls aren't big talkers' aye?" Andy said breaking the silence. "Except for Melinda of course." Tohru said with a smirk on her face waiting for a slap on the face, but ONLY got a kick in the gut. "Didn't Melinda tell you? Didn't she get it through your thick skull? We are spacing out so don't FUCKING bother us." White stated annoyed. "Well soooorrrryyyy. I must have been spacing out too when she said it." Andy retorted sarcastically getting ready to beat this chick up. He was taught not to hurt women, but this girl was getting on his nerves and they just met.

"I'm sorry. What did you say? I WAS SPACING OUT!" All the girls except for Sakura yelled. Syaoran, Eriol, Sakura and Tomoyo were enjoying this little argument. "If you don't mind WE have plans and they have to be done unless of course you want me to kick your ass." Shouted Melinda. Tohru suddenly began talking. "FUCKING SHUTUP! We all have fucking stuff to do so just do it. Don't you agree Sakura? WE have to catch up on training..." Tohru said angrily yet reasonably. "Tsk, tsk...you girls have quite a large swear vocabulary." "You, shut up!" White stated firmly.

Everyone stared at Tohru and agreed what she was saying was right. "Hey Sakura. I was thinking since the guys are here do u want to change the bet a bit more?" Syaoran asked playfully drawing everyone's attention. "Go ahead." "Why don't all of us go out for dinner tonight instead? But the rule still applies. You have to find 106 Lee Building on Kim Street." "Hmmm....what do you guys think?" "Hell yeh! You know I like to party." Melinda screamed happily making the guys wince. "Yeh sure, whatever sounds pretty good. But this is after we train right?" White said bluntly. "Well der... we have much to catch up anyways." "Well then if you're all going, then I'm going to." Tohru said somewhat cheerfully.

"If you can find it that is." The guys butted in, in unison. Both guys and girls broke into an argument. Syaoran did a loud high-pitch whistle to get everyone's attention. "Didn't you say that you had to train?" "Oh yeh! SHIT! It's already 7am. We have to train for 4 hours. Then go ummmm...shopping for 2 hours... and then try to find your place at." "Okay geez, you don't have to tell us your life story." Syaoran smirked. "Well if you girls don't mind, we would like to train with you. How's that sound?" They all began to grin, even the girls grinned. "Okay then! We would be happy to wipe the smile off of your faces and kick your sorry asses." The girls cackled evilly. The guys laughed uncontrollably. "Fine what are you waiting for? Let's go!" Sakura proclaimed. "HAI!" They all shouted in unison. "Great, where are we going?" Michael said making everyone sweat drop.

"Just follow us." White said leading them all outside. Sakura got up too, but needed some support from Tomoyo to walk.

_Outside the hospital_

"Come on! I've wanted to use these all morning!" Sakura yelled urging everyone to come quickly. All the girls ran up to their red motorbikes and hopped on putting their helmets on. "Well what are you guys waiting for? Hop on! Unless you have your own way of transport?" Tohru said more cheerfully than before. "Why don't we ride?" The guys said questioning. "Maybe we would, but one, you don't know where it is, and two we don't want some guy to ride our bikes." Melinda said stubbornly. "Hurry up! I need to kick some ass!" White whined uncontrollably. "FINE!" They all shouted in unison. Syaoran got on with Sakura, Eriol got on with Tomoyo, Andy with White, Melinda with Michael, Kaiba with Tohru and Daniel by himself.

don't take it personally friends

"Awww.... I don't get to put my hands around a girl." Everyone glared at Daniel. "Don't get any ideas or else." The girls warned. "We wouldn't dream of it." Syaoran chuckled. The girls revved their bikes after giving the guys' helmets. It was amazing how fast they went and in no time they were there. It was awkward for all of them. Didn't guys usually do the riding? "It's ok Syaoran, you can hold me tighter, and it won't hurt me." Sakura winked. Syaoran blushed and held onto her tighter.

_Cherry Train [training place named after Sakura]_

They finally arrived at this huge white mansion. "Whoa man, this is some place." Andy gawked amazed as he stepped into the mansion. It was like a super gym. "Thanks Andy, my dad built it for me so I could train whenever I come here. The first floor is for hand combat, outside is for sword fighting and archery, upstairs is for shooting. "Why do you have all of this?" Michael asked tilting his head. "Sakura's dad wanted her to protect herself so he made her train. She found us so that it would be way more fun!" Melinda said calmly.

"One more thing...why do u have archery when you have guns?" Daniel asked somewhat puzzled. "Well you see... my friend Yukata prefers arrows as her choice of weapon. It's a long story so don't worry about it." "Whoa all these people here training." Michael blurted out. "EVERYBODY GET OUT NOW! COME BACK IN ABOUT 3 HOURS!" Sakura yelled letting her voice echo. There was a loud call of 'Hai' throughout the room. They were all out in no time. "Okay then so let's get started, you guys just go where you want to and don't get lost."

"_I find it a little strange that these girls seem so dangerous and mysterious especially Sakura...there's just something about her that I've never seen in other girls. I just wanna grab her and tell her I love her and then kiss her...is it love or lust? AHHH! Why must you torture me god? I have to find out more about her coz it's just tearing me up not knowing. I don't know what's wrong with me! I can't even read her eyes.....they're always so...so.....so happy_." Syaoran's mind was arguing with his heart and frankly he didn't know what to think anymore.

They all went there separate ways, except for Sakura and Syaoran. "Syao? Syao? Hello? Come on let's go outside." Sakura smiled waving her hand in his face. When that didn't work she punched him in the arm. That didn't work either so Sakura did the unthinkable. "I have porn!" Syaoran instantly got out of his trance and blushed furiously. "_I knew that would work, that always works_." Sakura thought smiling.

Sakura laughed like a crazy scientist. "Syaoran loves pooorrrn! Syaoran loves pooorrrn!" Sakura sang with a childish voice throughout the mansion prancing like a ballet dancer. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked to see what the commotion was all about. Syaoran was starting to get angry and you could tell because you could practically see steam being emitted. "Yeh we know!" Andy, Michael, Kaiba, Daniel and Eriol yelled in unison with the hugest smirk on their faces. Syaoran ran at the speed of light and the next thing they knew it, they were on the ground clutching their you know what. wink wink . All the guys moaned and tried uselessly to get up. Much to Syaoran's delight none of them got up for a long time.

"Hey oppa... don't take anything I just did seriously. OK?" "Well at least you gave me a reason to hurt those guys. They've been asking for it all month." Syaoran chuckled. They finally went outside for a sword fight. Sakura picked up her sword and swung it around getting use to the weight after so many days. She got into her stance and did some pretty fancy sword manoeuvres. "You can use that sword over there." Sakura pointed to one on a stand.

"I like a girl that can stand up for herself." Syaoran said matter-of-factly while walking over to pick up the sword.

Syaoran was impressed about how she could handle a sword. Syaoran also did some pretty fancy sword moves. He looked really graceful doing it. It looked more like ballet than fighting. Sakura looked at his moves carefully and then began to mimic the same thing he did. ""Your pretty good aye? Where did ya learn to do that?" Syaoran asked curiously. "Ummm... you know...around." Syaoran raised a brow and decided to skip the topic.

Sakura put down her sword and lead Syaoran to the targets for some archery. [for my friend] "Have you ever done this before oppa?" Sakura asked picking up a bow and placing an arrow in it. The bow had a tall thin strong handle and was curved only lightly. It had mysterious marking on it in gold; it seemed like some other foreign language. Sakura looked sharply at the target and released the arrow. It flew through the air so quickly that you could hear the whistling sound it created. It hit near the centre. "Holy fuck! How did ya do that???!!!" Syaoran yelled making Sakura deaf. "You don't have to freaking make my ears bleed!" Sakura screamed.

"Sorry." Syaoran bowed furiously. [like Fruits basket hehe] yelling sorry over and over again. "Practise. My friend Yukata is the best at it! She taught me and the girls. She's so nice and I know you'll like her when you meet her. She can make it go 100 times faster than mine and it won't make a sound plus she can make it go super far.....here you try." Syaoran attempted several times, but it always managed to fly 2 metres high then drop. ("-- )

"SHIT! We better get going. I've got to find your house." "IF you find it that is." Syaoran smirked. "Don't you have to go shopping first?" "No! I'm not into that kinda thing. Well I like clothes and all, it's just that there always getting...ummm......worn out. I can't afford to waste money when they are gonna get wrecked." Sakura said nervously and sped off to get her friends.

There was like a quick black blur as the 6 girls ran out of the house and a huge blow of dust. The guys just stood there watching and they all fell over. "Well we better get going too. We have things to discuss." Syaoran said sternly and walked out. The others nodded and followed with determination in their eyes. Outside waiting was a black limousine with the number plate saying 'SHOTS'. They got in and drove off.

_Sakura's apartment_

"Okay! Tomoyo did you find all the possible places?" Sakura asked mischievously rubbing her hands together. "Well the thing is...I came up with one place and...." "Yes...and? "I-It d-d-doesn't exactly....exist." Tomoyo stuttered "WHAT THE FUCK!? IT HAS TO EXIST! SYAO-KUN WOULDN'T GIVE ME A FAKE ADDRESS! THAT'S CHEATING!" Sakura huffed and puffed yelling her lungs out before glaring at everyone. Everyone fell over with their hands covering their ears and their eyes tightly shut. Melinda was the first to speak. "Umm...Sakura?" "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT MELINDA?" White stepped in as Melinda and Sakura were having a dissing contest. Tomoyo whispered to Tohru and she nodded in agreement. "I hate it when they get like this. This dissing contest could go on for hours. Must be PMS aye?" "Sakura!!!! Melinda just wanted to say that she knows where the building is!" White screamed her head off punching the wall. "Ouch" White cursed herself silently for doing that.

"Well why didn't you just tell me in the first place and save us the time?" Sakura questioned Melinda as she knew perfectly well that it was her own fault for not stopping and listening. Melinda simply glared. "So where exactly is the building" "Well I heard from some ummm....." Melinda thought carefully. "...sources that it's suppose to be private property surrounded by tonnes of guards, alarms and the whole shit package...kinda like on TV."

"Well I see, your rich boyfriend, has perked up security just in case." Tomoyo's eyes were shining more than usual that it was almost mesmerising. All of the girls knew this expression well. Tomoyo wasn't spacing out, but she was at the same time. That's the look she always got when she was reading someone's mind or something. "It's just west of Ji Jong. About one hour's drive. Don't worry I'll give the directions." Tohru offered. Not everyone was so sure about that idea. "You know what...maybe I should do it okay Tohru?" White said politely. "Okie dokie." Tohru replied cheerfully.

White looked at her black watch. "You guys...it's 1400 hours. Maybe we should change and then get going." White had a thing for talking in 24 hour time.

She also has a habit of closing any doors, cupboards and drawers that are open. Kinda strange aye? All in all White is the strange one in the group.

"Your right White, we should start while were ahead, you never know how many obstacles there are." "HAHAHA! Sakura you say that like we're in a war." Tohru laughed, but no one laughed with her so she stopped.

[Tohru is kinda dense okay?]

"Well it is I guess in some ways." They all ran upstairs and put on their clothing.

The girls weren't exactly into formal clothing so they all wore informal clothing. All they wore were jeans, sneakers and plain coloured tops. They locked the apartment and got into their separate red Porsches. You could hear the car's revving before they drove off. "Sakura!" "Yes White!" The two yelled through the windows at great speed. "You're going the wrong way!!" Sakura blinked and sweat dropped stopping the car dead in its tracks. "You could have told me earlier before I made a fool of myself bitch" Sakura mumbled. "I heard that!!!" Finally their 'journey' began towards the right direction. Sakura would die before losing to Syaoran Li and that was a promise.

Sorry the chapter is so long, but there is a lot of stuff I wanted to explain thoroughly o). If I screw something up or if nothing makes sense just email me or sumthing. =D


	4. A Series Of Unfortunate Events

**Behind the Mask – it's a crossover with CCS, Kiddy grade, LOTR, and some stuff, you'll see.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these. But I do own the plot. This is dedicated to all my friends. Please dun sue me. I'll edit the chapters every so often cos it gets confusing. Any elvish used in this story does not belong to me._

_Chapter 4 – A Series of Unfortunate Events_

Sakura, Tomoyo, Melinda, White and Tohru were racing down a road. They weren't sure how far they been going for or even how long. Sakura stepped on the brakes and signaled everyone to stop. Sakura and the others stood out of their Porsches and looked down the dirt road. Why was it so dirty and secluded? "White? Are you sure this is the right place? Tomoyo? Melinda? Toh--..." "Hai!" They cheered in unison. "Hai!" Tohru cheered a bit too slowly. Tohru had a blank expression on her face which meant she was deep in thought.

"Hmmm....I wonder who Toh could be? Hmm.....tomato? Token? Toll? Tone?" Tohru thought frantically. "NOOO! I can't think of anything!" Tohru screamed aloud. Everyone stared at Tohru like she was a bum on the streets. "Tohru, what's wrong with you today?" Tomoyo asked curiously. "Tohru! That's it! That's the only word I can think of that makes sense." Tohru proclaimed gleefully. "What the hell is she on about?" Melinda whispered to White. Tohru seemed to be talking to herself, or the ground, or her imaginary friend, the list was endless. Sakura, Tomoyo, White and Melinda eyed her and began to slowly back away.

It was times like these that they often wondered why they even let her into the gang. Sure she was a skilled fighter and pretty gorgeous at that, but she was completely clueless! 'I remember why we let her join the gang now..... SHE WAS PISSING ME OFF! Ohh....please, please! I promise not to tell anyone! I swear! I cross my heart hope to die and I'll even write it with my own blood! Just please let me join!' Sakura imitated in her head with pictures of when she first found out they were a gang.

"C'mon TOHRU!" Melinda yelled. Tohru continued to talk to herself, but still followed.

_15 minutes later_

"We could have driven all the way to the front gates. So WHY are we walking?" White whined kicking a rock that hit a metal sign. "Cos I thought you needed the exercise!" Sakura answered evilly. White kicked another rock that almost hit Sakura. Instead Sakura had heard this coming and grabbed the rock pegging it at White, but instead hit Tohru. "See what you've done now bitch!" White answered coldly putting a bandage on her forehead where the rock had hit. "Sorry Tohru! I really am." Sakura continued to walk with the others as Tohru and White caught up to them.

It took a while for White to catch up the others because she had another weird habit of hers. White always walked two steps forward and 1 step back. So it always took forever to catch up. The only time she didn't walk like that was when she was running.

_106 Lee Building on Kim Street_

"Finally we're here! But why is it getting so dark? Oh well, I'm sure it's just the clouds." Sakura stated cheerfully knowing that she had won the bet. "White, what is the time??" "It's only 1500 hours." Sakura pressed the intercom button and began to talk. "Hello? This is Sakura Kinomoto. I believe Syaoran Li is expecting us." Sakura waited but did not get a response.

While they waited, the girls examined the mansion. It was huger than Cherry Train and had a lot more windows. It did look a lot like a building, but you could tell it wasn't because there was a sign that read 'Li residence'. The others watched as Sakura's patience grew impatient.

"Patience is a virtue you know Ying Fa?" Sakura spun around and saw THE Syaoran Li smirking opening the gate and letting the girls' in. "Well it took you long enough!" Sakura complied tapping her foot on the ground with her hands on her hips. "Well it sure took you a long time to find us!" Syaoran replied angrily. "What the shit are you talking about? It's only three 'o' clock! We got here 3 hours early!" Sakura glared at Syaoran. "What do you mean 3 'o' clock? It's more like 7:30! Why do you think it's dark? Because of the clouds? I don't think so!" Syaoran stated coldly towering over Sakura. Sakura blushed crimson at the clouds remark.

Sakura's eyes bulged out, she was speechless, no, she was pissed. Sakura turned around and eyed her friends. Sakura then caught White backing away ready to make a run for it. "WHITE! WHAT IS THE TIME? HMMM?" "Uhhh.....it's...hehehe... I DIDN'T MEAN TO! I SWEAR!" White blurted out frantically trying to run away Sakura's wrath. "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?" Syaoran was enjoying this quite a bit. Not only had he made a fool out of Sakura, but to top it off there was going to be a cat-fight. Syaoran smirked and watched with great interest.

"I guess my watch must have stopped when the door slammed into it." "Oh my god! Please tell me you didn't go close all the doors AGAIN!" Sakura yelled. White remained silent for a minute or so. "WELL?" "Well you told me to tell you that I didn't close all the doors again. But since I did, I shouldn't say anything." White smiled weakly. Sakura slapped her hand against her forehead. 'How dense could she get?' Sakura thought. After about 5 minutes Syaoran got tired of this 'cat fight' because there wasn't actually any fighting.

_7:45_

Syaoran let out a high pitched whistle and smirked as the girls winced. "Now that I've got ya attention, why don't we go inside and have a nice cup of or tea?" Syaoran stated commandingly. "Oh no we're not!" Melinda screamed into Syaoran's ear. "Uhuh! I'll go inside and make some cookies and put the kettle on." "TOHRU! WHAT THE HELL DO YA THINK YOU'RE DOING GIVING IN SO EASILY AND EVEN OFFERING TO PREPARE EVERYTHING?" Sakura and Melinda yelled together dragging her 5 feet away from the house. Tohru, Sakura and Melinda were arguing like hell. White just stared at them dot eyed.

_8:15_

"You know what Syaoran? I think I'll just go in and have some tea cos this could go on forever." White whispered to Syaoran. Syaoran only nodded. As White headed for the door with her hand on the knob, a quick hand reached out and grabbed he by the ear. "Owww! OWWWEEEE! Let go Melinda before I teach you a lesson!" White screamed elbowing Melinda in the stomach.

"BITCH!" Melinda yelled charging at White kicking her in the back. The two girls starting to throw punches at each other. Melinda dodged punch after punch and White dodged kick after kick. Melinda through a powerful kick at White, but White back flipped in the air and dodged it. Melinda smirked as she successfully hit White in the head. Her smirk left as quickly as it appeared on her face. "SHIT!" Melinda blurted out. Melinda had actually kicked Tomoyo in the head. "YOU ARE SOO GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" Tomoyo yelled angrily charging at Melinda.

When White back flipped in the air she had landed on an already angry Sakura. Sakura was a very skilled fighter and landed almost every punch on White. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT! YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU PISS SAKURA KINOMOTO OFF? WELL DO YA?" White was scared shitless and didn't answer. "YOU GET YOUR ASS KICKED BADLY!!" Sakura laughed evilly. Landing a punch on Whites arm. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NEVR TO HIT MY ARM NO MATTER WHAT!" "Woops. I must have forgotten when you landed on my head. Silly me!" Sakura retorted sarcastically.

"Four down, one to go....Woah they are really good fighters." Syaoran made a mental note. "Come on you guys. It's getting really late and I wanna go in. Please just stop." Tohru pleaded. In all the confusion Melinda kicked Tohru in the face. Tohru wiped the blood off her face, fire blazing in her eyes. "IF YOU WANT WAR, THEN BRING IT ON!" Tohru commanded losing all the innocence in her sweet voice. Although Tohru was vicious when she got angry, the only thing she could do to her friend was slap her furiously.

Melinda wasn't so great at defending slaps because Tohru landed them at high speeds. "Wait!" Sakura commanded through heavy breathing. Everyone stopped and faced the Sakura. "I just wanted to say.....YOU'RE ALL SHITTY FIGHTERS!" Sakura yelled being attacked at all angles. "I knew you would do that!" Sakura proclaimed dodging every single attack except for Tohru's deadly slaps.

Syaoran had gone inside for a can of Pepsi before coming back out and watching the girls fight, intently.

_8:45_

Kaiba heard screaming noises coming from outside and beckoned the other guys to find out what it was. "Do I really have to come?" Eriol asked lazily. "IF you don't then I'll be forced to load those pix I have of you with your teddy bear on the net for all too see! What's his name again? Cuddles is it?" "OK! OK! I'll come." Eriol screamed frantically. Kaiba smirked in triumphant as the guys followed him outside.

"So the girls finally made it...." Andy proclaimed. "We're not blind you know?" Eriol stated matter-of-factly. "Hmmmph." Andy somewhat replied. "So Syaoran, how long have they been fighting?" "Oh you know like half and hour." "And you haven't stopped them... why?" Daniel added. "Because this is the best bitch-fight I have ever seen." "I see." Daniel said turning his attention to the fighting girls. Syaoran was right; it was the feistiest cat fight he had ever seen.

"DO YOU GIRLS WANT TO COME IN NOW? WE WON THE BET YOU KNOW." Michael yelled above all the screaming from the girls. "SHUT UP! YOU'RE NEXT DICKHEAD!" Melinda yelled back. "Shit." Was all Michael could say.

The suddenly the dark clouds exploded and it was raining heavily. The girls continued to fight and swear like nothing was going on, to the guys' amazement. "Maybe you girls should come on in. You might catch a cold." Eriol offered soothingly. The girls just shrugged that off and gifted even harder.

'_How could we have even lost to those bastards_?' The girls thought in their heads over and over again except for Tohru. "_When we finish fighting, what should I cook? Riceballs? No, no, no. What if they don't like it? What if it's too plain! Ahhhh!'_ Tohru thought frustrated.

_9:00_

All of the guys walked inside the house cos now it was really dark. It was already 9 'o' clock. The guys collapsed onto the black sofa and switched the TV on.

"Good evening. This is Lee Min Soo. We have received news that Blue Coyote, the gang, has disbanded after Shinhwa, the most deadly gang in Asia, allegedly brought them down a week ago. The leader of the gang Hitoshi Takahashi was brutally murdered and his body was found dumped at a local cemetery, 20km from Tomoeda, Japan. If anyone has any information about this crime, then please call Crime Stoppers with the number below. All information is kept anonymous. Sources say that they are currently hiding in Japan." Kaiba quickly switched off TV.

Syaoran's eyes widened in anger. Sure he didn't like Blue Coyote, but how could they have murdered one of his friends? This gave Syaoran all the more reason to take down Shinhwa. He was more than determined to kill them all. The guys had to restrain Syaoran from breaking the wide screen TV.

"SHIT. What if Shinhwa are outside the house ready to attack the girls?" "Are you serious Syaoran? What kind of a retarded bastard would even try to attack those crazy ass bitches?" Andy said coolly. "Don't be so paranoid Syaoran." Daniel stated. "Yeh, Andy and Daniel are right. Besides Shinhwa are in Japan, like that news reporter said. They couldn't be in two places at once. Only the six leaders can make any decisions like murder the gang leader." Eriol reassured. "I guess you right, but I still think we should check up on the girls. They could be sick by now." They all agreed and began walking outside.

'I just can't help, but feel a little afraid for the girls. What if Sakura gets hurt? That's it. I'm gonna protect Sakura no matter what. I know we've only just met, but she's too dear to me to lose already. Money can't buy happiness, but I bet Sakura can buy me my happiness.' Syaoran thought determined.

_Outside at 9:30_

Syaoran gasped at the sight before him as he opened the door. There were no longer any screams or loud wacks of pain. "FUCK!" Syaoran yelled. He ran outside despite the fact that it was raining.

All the girls were laying on the muddy ground in the rain. They were breathing heavily and cuts and bruises on their body's. "Are you okay Sakura?" Syaoran asked soothingly. "Yeh I'm just dandy. I won!" Sakura muttered triumphantly and smiling weakly before falling unconscious.

The other guys were already carrying Sakura's unconscious friends into the house.

"It's okay now my Cherry Blossom." Syaoran whispered before carrying Sakura inside as well.

_Later that night_

Sakura suddenly fluttered her eyes open and sat up immediately. "Where am I?" Sakura whispered to herself. She looked around the room. It was COMPLETELY green. The chair was green, the carpet was green, the windows were tinted green and even the clothing she was wearing was green. [you get the point] '_Oh my god! Did Syaoran take advantage of me? AHHH!'_ All these thoughts raced through Sakura's mind. She could tell it was Syaoran's room because of the smell. Sakura sighed. _'What the fuck are you thinking Sakura? You only just met him and you're already falling for him. How naïve could you possibly get?'_ Sakura asked herself silently.

There was another door in the mysterious green room. Sakura assumed that it was a bathroom and she was right. The door opened slowly and out stepped......

DUM DUM DUMM! Who could it be? Hmm?

The door opened slowly and out stepped someone with a familiar face. A face Sakura had grown to love. Sakura jumped out of her bed and ran to hug them. "I'm so glad to see you." Their bodies were so close to each other, their body's heat emitting heat waves. "Is it just me or is it hot?" .... "Oh it's just the stupid heater." Sakura answered her own question grinning. "I'm really sorry about what happened earlier. I hope I didn't worry you too much." Sakura said bowing.

The door to the room silently opened and standing there was Syaoran.

[Muhahahaha.....surprised?]

Syaoran was holding a bowl of rice porridge and a glass of herbal tea. "I'm sorry, was I interrupting anything?" Syaoran asked apologetically. "No, it's ok Syao. Tomoyo and I were just talking about earlier." "I'm sorry about the huge clothes, I had nothing else in my drawer. That was the smallest size I could find." Syaoran's t-shirt was practically a dress for Sakura. "It's okay. Your too kind really." Sakura said while gulping down her rice porridge and tea.

"Well, since you lost the bet, it was my duty as the host to be so kind." 'The bet! SHIT! I forgot we lost. Arrgghhh! Note to self: NEVER ask White for the time ever again.' Sakura thought angrily.

"Well could we please go to sleep now? I have business to take care of tomorrow." Syaoran commanded. "Okay then, I have to go to my family's funeral tomorrow anyways." Sakura yawned pulling the blanket over her. '_Oh my god! How could I have even forgotten about that? Damn_." Syaoran thought "Sakura do you want me to come with you tomorrow?" No one responded. Sakura was already fast asleep. Syaoran smiled and walked over to the couch and closed his eyes.

_Next morning_

Sakura woke up abruptly as she heard knocking on the door. "Come in." Sakura answered cheerfully, fixing her messy auburn brown hair. "Mae govannen Yukata. It's nice to see you again." Sakura stated with a smile on her face that seemed to light up the room. This time Yukata [aka Aduial Elen] was wearing modern clothing today. Although it still looked pretty creepy. Yukata was wearing her green cloak as usual and had a small smile on her face.

"Suilaid. It's nice to see you too. The others explained to me about the incident." Sakura blushed. "Now Sakura, please get up and get ready. We wouldn't want to show up late now would we? It's only us six going so please be quick. Time is not so forgiving." Yukata stated gracefully before leaving Sakura. 'I wonder where Syao-kun is.' Sakura shrugged that thought off when she picked up a white note and read it.

_Hey Sakura_

_I'm sorry I couldn't stay to have breakfast. I have some important stuff to do. If you need anything just speed dial my number. _

_Syaoran_

_Downstairs_

"Come on you guys. Let's go." Sakura said grimly walking down the stairs. Everyone nodded and walked outside. They were all wearing black of course. They were all wearing long black, pants that flared out at the bottom and black trench coats.

The journey to the cemetery was long, slow and silent. No-one spoke a word. It didn't matter if they were in separate cars or not. They just had to be silent. It was their duty to remain silent. Yukata sat in the passenger seat with Sakura. Although Sakura wanted to cry, she just knew she had to be strong. Sakura looked sideways and saw that Yukata was deep in thought.

'Should I have given up my only hope of returning home for my friends? Have I given up my only chance to see my dear, sweet prince again? This I am not sure. The one person that I have loved for all eternity shall never see me again nor will I see his smiling face. I mustn't regret the path I have chosen. But I can't help but think that I've failed him. I couldn't protect him from me. I should have looked away when I had the chance. One thing I don't regret though is falling in love with him. Please forgive me...' Yukata snapped out of her thoughts as the door slammed. "We're here." Sakura stated in a trance.

_Woo Shin cemetery [made up]_

[Skipping the praying stuff]

"Hey dad, mum, Touya." Sakura was holding back her tears. "All of us are here, just for you. I really wish you were alive. The world can be so cruel. I'm so sorry I didn't do anything to help you." Sakura finally burst into tears falling to the ground. Melinda, White, Tomoyo and Yukata helped her up. All the girls cried and hugged each other. "But, I promise you we'll all stay strong no matter what happens." Sakura sniffed wiping away her tears.

"Yukata decided to stay as well. Isn't that great?" Sakura asked. Yukata only frowned at that remark and sighed. All of the girls stopped crying and waited there silent. Yukata took off her cloak and revealed another exquisite dress. It was a long black dress, with sleeves that reached her elbows. Again, it was quite strange as she had pointy ears.

_Uich gwennen na 'wanath ah na dhín._

_An uich gwennen na ringyrn ambar hen._

_Boe naid bain gwannathar_

_Boe cuil ban firitha_

_Boe near gwannathach._

_**Translation:**_

_You are not bound to loss and silence._

_For you are not bound to the circles of this world._

_All things must pass away,_

_All life is doomed to fade..._

_Sorrowing you must go._

Yukata's soft, sweet, soothing voice echoed through the cemetery as she recited it. The other girls almost broke into tears, but knew they had to keep strong.

"Hiro hyn hyb ab wanath..." _[may they find peace after death]_ Yukata whispered. These were the exact same people who had helped her so many years ago and now the only thing she could say was those words.

"Rest in peace." The girls whispered as they walked out of the cemetery with their heads down.

_SechsKies headquarters_

"Oh great! Blue Coyote is dead! What next Black Dragon?!" Wolf slammed his fist on a table. "It's only a matter of time before they hunt us down Wolf." Hawk warned. "Your right Hawk, we have to attack quickly." Silver added. "But how? We can't just offer ourselves to them. They'll think we're weak and attack us with full force. I can't take that risk again!.... I WON'T!" Wolf roared as he left the room. "HAWK, SUN! Follow me!" Wolf commanded. "SILVER, KYO, CYBER! TAKE CARE OF WHITE KIES AREA!" Wolf yelled and slammed the door closed.

SechsKies are divided into too parts 'Black Kies' – Wolf, Hawk, Sun and 'White Kies' – Silver, Kyo, Cyber.

"HAI!" White Kies shouted in unison. They ran out, started their black bikes and rode off.

How was that chappy? Tell me if anything is confusing or doesn't make any sense and I'll fix it up. ;D I'll try to upd8 soon. I updated l8 last time so this is to make up for it.


	5. Getting To Know You

**Behind the Mask – it's a crossover with CCS, Kiddy grade, LOTR, and some stuff, you'll see.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these. But I do own the plot. This is dedicated to all my friends. Please dun sue me. I'll edit the chapters every so often cos it gets confusing. Peace out m/_

_Chapter 4 – Getting to know you_

_Sakura's apartment_

"It's been a scary couple of weeks hasn't it?" Sakura plopped onto her comfy couch talking to her fish. "Well there is at least one good thing to it though." Sakura went to her stereo and put in a CD. It was playing 'First Love' by Utada Hikaru.

"Will I ever find my true love?" Sakura said aloud swaying to the beat.

_Saigo no kisu wa tabako no flavor ga shita_

_Nigakute setsunai kaori_

_Ashita no imagoro ni wa_

_Anata wa doko ni irun darou_

_Dare wo omotterun darou_

Sakura walked around the room swaying her head from side to side.

_You are always gonna be my love_

_Itsuka darekato mata koi ni ochitemo_

_I'll remember to love you taught me how_

_You are always gonna be the one_

_Ima wa mada kanashii love songu_

_Atarashii uta utaeru made_

_Tachidomaru jikan ga_

_Ugoki dasouto shiteru_

_Wasuretakunai kotobakari_

Sakura began singing along to the song. 'I love this song. 'She thought.

_Ashita no imagoro niwa_

_Watashi wa kitto naite iru_

_Anatawo omotterundarou_

_You will always be inside my heart _

_Itsumo anata dake no basho ga aru kara_

_I hope that I have a place in your heart too_

_Now and forever you are still the one_

_Ima wa mada kanashii love song_

_Atarashii uta utaeru made_

_You are always gonna be my love_

_Itsuka darekato mata koi ni ochitemo_

_I'll remember to love you taught me how_

_You are always gonna be the one_

_Mada kanashii love song_

_Now and forever..._

The song ended and Sakura came out of her trance tripping over her couch and landing on her but. "Gees, will I ever learn? I'm such a clutz." Sakura thought aloud rubbing her ass.

The fish just looked at her for a second and began eating her flakes. "Well you see, tomorrow me and Syaoran are going out. Isn't that wonderful? He's so mysterious, but I'll bet....wait....but I'm sure I can pick open the safe." Sakura sighed.

Sakura yawned as she said goodnight to her fish. "Goodnight Kero." Sakura got up and walked towards her room.

"Tomorrow I'm gonna find out more about Syao." Sakura got into her bed and pulled the blanket up to her chin and closed her eyes.

[two seconds later]

Sakura jumped out of bed and ran down the hallway tripping over the steps. "Ouch!" Sakura got up and kept on running till she got to the kitchen. "Phew..." Sakura breathed. "I thought I forgot to buy milk." Sakura walked out of the kitchen, up the stairs, down the hallway and back into her bed.

The gang didn't like it when Sakura would suddenly jump up and leave. It was kinda a habit of hers. They wouldn't tell her where she was going or why. It was SOOO annoying. This one time they were training and Sakura just got up and left and came back 2 hours later. When she got back she told them that she forgot to buy fish food.

_In the Morning_

Sakura go up at 5am to get ready, not to mention training. Sakura moaned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she walked to the bathroom. After having a hot shower and cleaning up she came out. Sakura was wearing a red pleated skirt just above her knees and a plain black top with the words 'Cherry Blossomz' written in pink glitter. Sakura had breakfast, grabbed her keys and left.

_Cherry Train_

Sakura abruptly stopped at Cherry Train and got off her bike. As she neared the door she could already hear fighting sounds. Sakura only smiled as she walked in.

"Good morning Sakura!" It was a masculine voice. Sakura's eyes bulged out as she saw Syaoran getting into a stance. "What are you doing here?" Sakura demanded also getting into a stance. "Well you see, I knew you would come here seeing as you were so glad to be here a few days ago." Syaoran groaned while fighting Sakura.

"Yeh whatever, why you up so early?" "I could ask you the same." The two finally stopped there little chat.

"Well I came to see my friend. Haven't seen her since yesterday." "And who is this friend of yours?" Syaoran asked, politely opening the door to the outside. "Yukata! I knew you would be here." Sakura smiled and walked up to Yukata and hugged her. "It's nice to see you too. By the way is that Syaoran over there?" Yukata asked also smiling.

Today Yukata was wearing normal clothing. Dark blue jeans and a red top with elbow length sleeves. "Oh! Syaoran this is Yukata, Yukata Syaoran Li." "It's nice to meet you." Syaoran said nervously. Yukata only bowed and walked over to the targets. "Is this the girl that you said was really good at archery?" "Yep! She's the best!" Sakura nodded and grinned.

'She's got such a nice smile.' Syaoran thought with dreamy eyes.

"Oh, Sakura.....why does she have pointy ears?" Syaoran questioned. "Well you see...she was ummmm.... [rolls eyes].....she was born like that. She doesn't like people talking about it so you better shut up." Sakura warned nervously. Yukata giggled to herself as she heard the whole conversation even though she was 100 metres away from them. 'She thinks up new excuses every time.' Yukata thought while walking back to the two.

"Not again Yukata! Please don't tell me you did it again." Sakura asked as she watched Yukata dumping a bundle of arrows into a bin. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me. But you know that it's for the best." Syaoran stood there confused, watching the two girls talk about god knows what.

"Sakura?" "Sorry Syaoran. It's just that Yukata here broke the arrows she used AGAIN!" Sakura explained. "And how is that?" Syaoran asked like a curious cat. "Let me show you." Yukata cut in and smirked. "NO! Uh uh! You aint gonna do that Yukata. I spent too much this week on them stupid arrows!" Sakura ordered. "First of all I will and I can. Second of all they're not stupid and third of all stop making a scene in front of you GUEST!" Sakura shuts up.

"Fine...go ahead." Sakura whispered in defeat. Yukata always had a way of coming out on top. "Oooook then." Syaoran added sarcastically. Sakura glared at him.

Yukata walked up to a white line and stood there with her bow and arrows. The bowwas light brown and gold, pretty straight and pointed end, carvings of leaves on it with the same type of strange carvings Syaoran has seen last time. 'What the hell is with that writing?' Syaoran thought.

Yukata picked up an arrow and quickly placed it in the bow. It only took a blink before it hit the target dead set in the centre. Syaoran's eyes widened like saucers and his jaw dropped to the ground. "H-ho-how how did y-y-you do thattt?" Syaoran stuttered. He only just blinked and already the arrow had hit the centre. Syaoran swore in his head that it didn't even make a sound.

"It's a little something I call, concentration. That's C-O-N-C-E-R-N---." Yukata laughed. "I know what that means. What do you have against me anyways?" Syaoran glared at Yukata as she picked up another bow and places it in her bow. Yukata quickly releases it while Syaoran was blinking in confusion.

The arrow that was just split the other arrow into four pieces. "D-d-id you just see that?" Syaoran stuttered and fell over. Sakura yawned and helped Syaoran up. "Show off." Sakura whispered under her breath. "I heard that!" Yukata yelled as she walked over to the two. "Are you okay Syaoran? You seem pretty shocked." Sakura teased. "Well it was nice meeting you Yukata, but Sakura and I must leave now." Syaoran cheered somewhat afraid while pushing Sakura towards the door. "B-b-b-but I have to-----." Syaoran slammed the door and continued pushing Sakura until they came into the front yard.

"So where are we off to first?" Syaoran asked gaining his lost composure. "Well Melinda called and she asked me if we wanted to go play a game of tennis. Boys vs. Girls. Andy is coming so you can chat with him and stuff." Sakura answered looking at her shoes. "Ok then! Sounds kool." Syaoran laughed.

'His got a really handsome smile. Why is he being so nice? Why does his smile make me feel all weird? ....... What the hell are you thinking Sakura? Guys are your enemies! Remember what Kenshin did to you?' Sakura frowned.

Syaoran seeing this playfully poked her in the side. "What was that for?!" "You weren't smiling so I poked you." Syaoran smirked but was mentally grinning with glee. "You look much better with a smile on your face you know that?" Sakura blushed. "That didn't make any difference." Sakura forced back a smile trying to sound serious. Syaoran of course saw right through this and tickled her.

"Okay! I give up! Now can we go now? Your car or my bike?" Sakura questioned. "Mine." Sakura and Syaoran stepped into his black Lamborghini. It was kinda awkward in the car. It was quiet..............

..................................................more silence...................

"I hate you silence! Why don't you ever shut up?" Sakura asked the 'silence'. "Uh Sakura. Are you okay?" "No, I'm fine...it was just too quiet. I had to say something. Can I turn on the radio?" "Yeh sure go ahead." Sakura turned it on. "Yay! The Dissociatives marathon. I can't believe it." Sakura squealed. "You like them? I do too!" Syaoran cheered. "Oh my god they are like the BEST!" akura squealed again. Syaoran laughed.

For the rest of the trip both of them were talking about the Dissociatives and singing along to the songs that were aired. "My favourite song is Aaangry Megaphone man. How about you Saku?" "My favourite is hmmmm......Sleep well Tonight." Sakura smiled humming the tune. "Well we're here Sakura." Syaoran proclaimed stepping out of his car.

_Recreation centre_

"Nice of you to finally show up." Melinda yelled running towards Sakura. "What happened to you Andy?" Syaoran asked looking at Andy's bruised face. "Well.....Melinda was kinda angry when you didn't show up on time so.......so she..." Andy whimpers. "So she let all her anger out on me." Andy finished. Syaoran couldn't help but laugh. Andy glared at him and walked over to the chatting girls staying 3 feet away from Melinda and hiding behind Syaoran. Sakura laughed and so did Syaoran.

"Andy! Are you scared of me?" Melinda pouted. "We should start the game now don't ya think?" Andy stuttered making no eye contact with Melinda. "Please protect me Syaoran." Andy pleaded. "Fine, but first you have to show who's boss by thrashing those chicks okay?" Andy slowly nodded.

The girls were on the left side of the caught and the guys on the right. Sakura and Andy hadn't had much practise so it was going to be harder for them. But luckily Sakura learnt quickly. They spun the racquet on the ground. It was the girl's serve first. Melinda smirked as she threw the ball in the air and hit it.

"15 – 0." Melinda pronounced. "Sakura you can serve next." Melinda told Sakura as she threw a ball to her. Sakura hit it and this time Andy managed to return it. Melinda used a backhand hit and it flew into the air. Syaoran ran under it and hit it hard, spiking it. "15 – 15." Syaoran smirked. Anger grew in Melinda's eyes as she saw him smirk. 'Today's the day I get my revenge.' Melinda thought mentally smirking.

The guys and girls were both breathing hard and sweating like hell. The score bored was 1 game to 2 games in the guys favour. "DAMN YOU!" Sakura yelled breathing heavily as the guys got another point.

Sakura was getting really angry and could feel the anger bottling up. It was like a shaken bottle of Coke ready to explode any second now. It was now Sakura's serve. Sakura threw the ball up and released all her anger on the ball.

Syaoran unaware that Sakura had just served stared into space. "OoOoOoOf!!!" Syaoran yelled before stumbling backwards and collapsing. "What the fuck was that?" Syaoran moaned holding his gut tightly. "I'm so sorry Syaoran! I didn't mean to hit you in the gut! I thought you were watching!" Sakura pleaded trying to help Syaoran up. "Uggghh...it's okay. I'll live." Syaoran groaned. "Just give me a few to recover."

Melinda had an evil idea in her head as always and walked up to the fragile, limp body on the ground. Melinda smirked and then laughed evilly. "But you won't live from this." With that last statement, Melinda launched her leg right towards Syaoran's family jewels with full force. "FFFFFUUUUUUUUCCCCCKKKKK!!!!!!!" Syaoran's voice echoed through the whole place. "Bitch..." Syaoran managed to utter before blacking out.

_Sakura's Apartment_

"Oh god....Uggghhhhh. Where am I?" Syaoran sat up rubbing his head and remembering what had happened earlier. "Agghhh. Stupid bitch." Syaoran moaned looking around his new surroundings. It was pink. Everywhere was completely pink and the room smelled like cherry blossoms. Syaoran breathed in deeply and sighed.

The door slowly opened and out appeared Sakura. "Syaoran are you feeling better?" "Better then before. Why did Melinda do that to me? She's one crazy bitch." "For revenge. Remember that day when we first met and you made a fool of her." "Yeh, but that was weeks ago." "Well she's been plotting ever since then. Yes she does hold grudges....so beware."

"What time is it?" "It's nearly two. We could go and eat ice-cream if you'd like...err.....have the strength to. I mean you did take a pretty heavy blow to the weak spot." 'Note to self. Wear a cup when seeing Melinda....scratch that. A steel cup.' Syaoran thought groggily. "Okay then. I'm sure I have the strength to. It wasn't that bad anyways." Syaoran lied. "Wasn't that bad??!! You blacked out for like 4 hours Syao!"

Syaoran got up and dressed while Sakura was lecturing him about being more careful. It was strange to him how she cared so much. Syaoran smiled when she ended. "You done?" "Yes." Sakura finished. They walked outside of her apartment and walked down the street to the local park.

_Mitoko Reserve_

There were many children at the park playing and laughing and the usual happy atmosphere. Sakura and Syaoran walked over to the ice cream stand while laughing about something Sakura had said. "A chocolate and cookies and cream ice-cream please." Sakura ordered smiling at the worker person. The guy nodded and got their ice-creams.

Why wasn't he flashing a sexy grin at the gorgeous girl Sakura? Syaoran had glared at him earlier on and when Sakura looked away he gave the guy a death sign.

After they got their ice-creams Sakura and Syaoran had a walk around the park. 'She's so cute when she's eating her ice-cream. She looks like a little kid.' Syaoran smiled at this thought. 'Syaoran looks so handsome when his in the light and when his hair is messier than usual.' Sakura thought sighing.

"There's this game that I used to play with my friends where you have to think of ten words related to a colour and then put all ten words into a story. I made one up and memorised it...kinda corny but whatever. You wanna hear it?" Syaoran nodded uncertainly.

"The devil was wearing Santa's suit because he told him he loved him. They had dinner together and ate chilli and tomatoes soup. It was really hot so they drank some blood to cool down. The devil gave Santa a rose and invited him to hell for the night. The devil raped Santa and Santa naturally was really pissed. His eyes were filled were embarrassment and hatred. The devil blushed as he saw Santa's naked body. They made up and they kissed.

"PFfttt! Hahahahaha. That's got to be the most disturbing story I have ever heard in my life." Syaoran laughed hysterically. Sakura glared and they continued talking about high school life and what kinda trouble that both got into.

Suddenly they heard a shrill voice piercing their ears. "What was that?" Sakura asked dragging Syaoran in the direction of the voice. When they found the source, they noticed that is was a hobo [bum] lying on a park bench. The bum was wearing ripped jeans, daggy black jumper, white t-shirt and black converse shoes. She or he was hopelessly playing an acoustic guitar, trying to sing.

"Oh hi there Leia!" Sakura waved her hand in the air. "SPED!" "Sakura, you know this bum?" Syaoran asked surprised. "She's not just any bum, she's the president of SPED." "Uh huh. Right, I've never heard of that." Syaoran said a bit sarcastically. "Well, any time a bum approaches you just scream 'SPED' like a freaky weirdo and that should ward them off. Kinda like coke is to old people." Sakura explained.

.........................................................................................................[silence again!] "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! That's the funniest thing I've heard today." Syaoran choked wiping away a tear.

'For some reason I always find myself laughing and smiling around Sakura....oh no could it be? Am I falling in love? NO! It isn't true, we're just close friends is all.' Syaoran thought trying to search for answer.

"Fine, but if you get attacked by a freaky bum, don't say I didn't warn ya." Sakura walked over to Leia, the bum and sat next to her. "SPED! Did you bring any chocolate?!! Well well? Did ya? SPED!" Leia yelled like a retarded freak. She always started a sentence with SPED and ended a sentence with SPED.

"Sorry not this time Leia. But I promise to get you twice as much last time." "SPED [chucks fit ] SPED."

"Syao-kun, we better leave before she tries to SPED you." "Wuh?" "On my count, run as fast as you !" The two ran and ran and ran as fast as they could toward Sakura's apartment. "SPEDS! SPEDS! SPEDS! SPEDS! SPEDS!" Distant SPEDS were heard throughout the park.

_Sakura's Apartment_

The two walked briskly into Sakura's apartment breathing heavily and laughing their heads off. "What was that all about?" Syaoran asked between breaths. "Don't worry about it. It concerns a certain something called chocolate." "Ooooooh I see." Syaoran wriggling his eyes suggestively. "Hell no hentai!" Syaoran chuckled.

The two plopped onto the couch and switched on the TV. There was nothing to watch and there was only news.

"Good afternoon. We have received news that recently the gang SechsKies, has allegedly taken over another part of Korea. Two ships were blown up at Choi bay yesterday and 15 people were tragically killed in that incident. There are rumours that SechsKies is doing this to gain more power in Korea. The police have no leads on who the leaders are, but they assure that they are still searching. Furthermore Shinhwa has-----."

The TV was switched off by Syaoran who had dire burning in his eyes. "Bastards." Sakura muttered under her breath. Syaoran quickly lightened the mood as to not create any suspicion. "So tell me more about yourself Ying Fa." "Okay, but only if you promise to tell me more about yourself Xiao Lang." Sakura retorted. "I promise....I love Lord of the Rings, Dissociatives, fighting, listening to music, having a good time. I lived in China most of my life, but came here so I could learn more." "I love Lord of the Rings too! We have so much in common. I like doing practically all the things you like. Strange aye? I lived in Tomoeda all my life, but recently came because of family issues...." Sakura frowned. "What about your family?" Sakura asked upset.

"I don't wanna talk about it. But I'll tell you this much I had 4 sisters, loving parents and had the perfect life." Syaoran replied and frowning as well. The two sat in silence for awhile.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore so she lunged at Syaoran and hugged him tightly. Syaoran was hesitant at first, but gradually hugged back. "I'm sorry." Sakura whispered while tears rolled down her face. "It's not your fault Sakura, there's nothing to be sorry for." Syaoran comforted. 'It's that damn Shinhwa.' Syaoran added mentally.

Slowly Sakura lifted her head and smiled. "Thank you Syaoran..." Sakura bowed. "Do you want to watch Return of the King? I got it on DVD with special features and everything." Sakura asked smiling joyfully. Syaoran smiled back weakly nodding his head vigorously making his hair sway. It caused one of those dreamy effects like in anime.

_2 hours later_

"This is my favourite part Sakura. The part where those ghost people come." Syaoran looked down at Sakura and saw her sleeping peacefully. It was truly a sight to see. Sakura was leaning on his shoulder. Syaoran switched the TV off and carried the sleeping angel to her room. He placed her gently on the bed and pulled the covers onto her.

"Sleep well, my Cherry Blossom." Syaoran whispered. He then grabbed a chair and pulled it next to her bed. Syaoran sat down and tried to get into a comfortable position. "Don't worry Sakura, I'll protect you....."

_Syaoran's Dream_

"No don't please don't!" Syaoran pleaded. "Don't take her away gain! I can't live without her. I said I would protect her and here I am watching her being taken away from me forever!"

Syaoran was pushed to the ground ands was paralysed. He couldn't protect her...he couldn't protect her. Syaoran began crying as it became dark. There was no more light in his life to brighten it. All his hope, all the love he ever needed was gone.......forever.

_End Dream_

"SAKURA!" Syaoran yelled as he sat up. Sweat matted his hair and his breath was restless. He couldn't control it. His heart was beating faster and he was afraid, he was afraid he couldn't protect her.

Syaoran stared at the angel before him. She was okay, she was sleeping and yet she still looked so beautiful. Syaoran let out a sigh of relief as he watched her sleep. Sleep slowly took over Syaoran's senses and he rested once more. "I love you." Syaoran whispered under his breath before falling under the same spell as his Sleeping Beauty.

How was that chapter? Tell me, so I can fix it up! I'll try updating soon. The next chapter will involve murder, or sumthing like that. Review please. Luv White


	6. Everyone Wants A Piece Of Revenge

**Behind the Mask - it'****s a crossover with CCS, Kiddy grade, LOTR, and some other stuff, other stuff you'****ll see.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these. But I do own the plot. This is dedicated to all my friends. I'll edit the chapters every so often cos it gets confusing. Sorry about the spelling and grammar. _

Chapter 5 - Everyone Wants A Piece Of Revenge

_In the morning_

Some rays off light pushed its way through the curtains and bounced off the sleeping angels face. "Sakura?" Syaoran asked gently shaking Sakura a little. "Five more minutes." Sakura cried groggily.

Sakura sighed as the shaking finally stopped. Sakura continued to sleep happily when she heard footsteps getting closer and closer. Sakura being tired ignored it.

"SPLASH!" Cold water had been dumped onto Sakura. "SYAORAN!" Sakura bellowed chattering her teeth. "I had no other choice. You wouldn't wake up!" Syaoran defended. "Now go have a shower to warm yourself up." "Fine then!" Sakura glared at Syaoran as he dodged a pillow that she threw. "I'll be making breakfast okay. I know it's your apartment, but while you were sleeping I had a GOOD look around." Syaoran chirped.

_In the dining room_

The smell of pancakes and toast wafted to Sakura's nose. Sakura smiled as she walked into the dining room with the delicious aroma filling her nose. "Yummy!" Sakura squealed as she sat on a chair with food in front of her. Sakura ate down her food quickly and asked for more. "Syaoran you sure are a great chef. Where did ya learn to cook like that?" Sakura asked. Syaoran blushed. "Well you see.........pancakes are the only thing I can cook."Syaoran replied embarrassed.

Sakura smiled cheerfully as Syaoran sat down to eat as well. "" So what do you want to do today? Syaoran enquired picking up his glass of orange juice. "Hmmmm.......I was thinking maybe we could go bungee jumping with my friends and if you want you can bring the guys along as well." Sakura suggested finishing her third plate of pancakes. Syaoran nodded agreeing. "But me and the guys have never bungee jumped before so if any of us are afraid to be surprised." "But you're suppose to be guys." "Well you're just being sexist."

Sakura thought for a while before asking Syaoran something.

"Syao? Since you're a doctor doesn't that mean you have to work a lot?" "Well, you see I have a number of jobs and a doctor is just one of them. I'm not always working cos I got to run the family business." "Oooooooh! So it's like a part time job." "I'm not quite sure if that justifies the meaning, but yeh, I guess so."

"Okay then it's settled, I'll go call the girls then." Sakura cheered and grabbed her phone.

_RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING _

"Moshi moshi." Tomoyo, Melinda, White and Yukata cheered in unison. There was no greeting from Tohru because she usually bowed to the phone.

"Meet me and Syaoran at Lee Kee Bridge at about 1100 hours okay?" "Why?" White asked somewhat annoyed. "Because we are going bungee jumping with his friends, aren't we Ying Fa?" Tomoyo enquired even though she knew she was right. "You read my mind Tomoyo." Sakura said bored at her usual routine of reading minds. "Okay then, bye!" Sakura hung up and smiled at Syaoran cheerfully. "Well they agreed to come, or more like forced them to come." Sakura laughed.

"She looks so angelic when she laughs. I think I'm falling for her. I'd do anything to protect her...even if that cost me my life. _By my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword_." Syaoran remembered in his head from Lord Of The Rings.

"Well I'm going to go back to my MANSION to change okay Saku?" "Okay then, I'll pick you up." "No. The guys will pick you girls up."Syaoran stated firmly before exiting. Sakura was about to talk back, as she watched Syaoran leave. She sighed in defeat and called the others again.

"Hey guys, slight change of plans. You come to my house pronto and the guys will pick us up.

Yukata you just bring you own bike for your own peace of mind. Okay later." Sakura said in one breath before hanging up.

"Here you go Kero, hope you enjoy your breakfast, lunch and dinner." Sakura sprinkled some fish flakes into Kero's tank.

_Ding Dong_

"The doors open, just make your self comfortable on the couch."  
Sakura bellowed.

The girls came in and switched on the TV. They were all wearing regular, casual clothing. Jeans with long sleeved coloured tops. Purple for Tomoyo, red for Melinda, blue for White and black for Tohru. However, Melinda was wearing a tank top that exposed her tattoo, 'Mei Lin'.

Sakura slid down the banister and greeted her friends until she came across Melinda. "MELINDA!? What the hell were you thinking when you wore that tank top?" Sakura exclaimed pointing at the tattoo that was located on the right side of her back, just below her shoulder. "Oh that? I didn't think you could see it." Melinda lied remembering the girls warning her before.

"I WANT YOU TO GO UPSTAIRS AND CHANGE INTO MORE SUITABLE CLOTHING!" Sakura ordered. "And if you think that you can impress Andy with that then it aint gonna work here." Sakura added. "Wuuuuuh? How'd you know?" Melinda asked surprised. "I've seen the way he looks at White." Sakura said coolly. "KUTA BARE![fuck you I think]" Melinda growled storming her way upstairs.

The girls laughed hard while White tried to keep a straight face. White was the best at keeping a straight face. It was a gift of hers, or a curse. But the downside to it all was every no and then the slightest comment would throw her into a laughing fit. The girls never exactly knew when she would start or stop.

Melinda walked down the stairs with fire in her eyes. She was now wearing a red sleeveless shirt with the word 'biatch' in gold glitter on the front.

_Knock Knock_

"Are you there?" A masculine voice asked. "Yeh we're coming, we'll see you downstairs. Just give us a minute." Sakura replied.

_Half an Hour later_

"What took you so long?" Daniel asked pissed. "Well...we had some stuff to discuss..." Tohru stated seriously. "Like what? Fashion?" Michael asked teasingly. As much as Melinda wanted to kick him where it hurt most, she wouldn't risk it. "C'mon let's go." Andy dragged Michael away from the now pissed Melinda. 'Thank you Andy.'Melinda thought smiling.

"Okay then, get paired up, cos we brought our bikes." Syaoran ordered. Sakura got on with Syaoran, Tomoyo with Eriol and Tohru with Kaiba. White was walking up to Andy when she noticed Melinda already getting on with him. White just shrugged it off and paired up with Daniel instead. Melinda smirked mentally in triumph as she saw White walk in 'defeat' towards Daniel. "So the only ones left are Yukata and Michael. You two can pair up." Andy announced. "Well Yukata likes her space, so she usually goes alone. Sorry Michael." Sakura politely said.

'These girls just keep on getting weirder and weirder.....Sakura talking to herself, Melinda holding grudges, White walking funny, Tohru being really dense, Yukata being alone and Tomoyo being just plain mysterious.' Syaoran thought counting all their weird habits.

Michael sighed and got onto his bike alone. 'Oh well.' He thought sadly. They rode off quickly. The ride was quick and nice. Sakura was holding onto Syaoran protectively and laid her head on his back. 'I feel so comfortable near him. I feel like I'm happy and like I'

m in safe hands.' Sakura thought sighing dreamily. 'Could it be that I'm falling in love? I've never felt this way before; it's a whole new experience. There I go again using the word love.

Why do I even bother using it when all I've ever done is abuse its power? Love is not a thing to be toyed with and yet I use it all the time for the smallest things. I love chocolate, I love that movie. I love, I love, I love. I don't even know the true meaning of it. How can I even dream of using it when all I'm gonna do is abuse it?

I promise to never use the word 'love' again until I discover the true meaning of it. I'm not going to abuse it ever again. And maybe one day when I have found my one true soul mate, I'll be able to tell him, I love him. And hopefully he'll return it to me.Once I'm positive that I've found the one, then saying it won't fill my heart with pain. Every time I've used it, its always left me in pieces. The next time I use that word, is when I know I've fallen in love.' Sakura thought sadly, tears threatening to spill.

"Sakura? Are you okay?" Syaoran asked soothingly gently shaking her. "I'm fine. Are we there yet?" Sakura asked with a little sorrow in her voice. "Well we've been here for 10 minutes now. I thought you were thinking about something important so I didn't dare break your train of thought." "You're so kind Syaoran.....I'm so thankful that I have such a good friend like you in my life." Sakura began sobbing.

Without thinking Syaoran hugged Sakura tightly in him strong arms, cradling her with care and love. "It's ok Sakura, as long as I'm here, I'll always protect you." Syaoran reassured. Sakura wiped away her tears and looked up into his eyes. "Arigatou oppa."

"Now c'mon. Let's go have some fun." Syaoran dragged Sakura to her friends that were waiting patiently.

_Lee Kee Bridge_

The assistant guy was explaining all the safety regulations and what to do. "Some of the guys look scared don't they?" Tomoyo whispered to the girls. "I just overheard Andy admit that he wasn't so sure about this and he was scared." Tohru added. The girls laughed loudly together while Tohru had a blank face on. "Tohru, stop thinking, it'll hurt your brain." Melinda teased.

That just earned a slap from Tohru who was still thinking. "Stupid bitch." Melinda whispered under her breath while rubbing her sore cheek.

Suddenly Michael came striding over and placed a kiss on Melinda's sore cheek. "Kisses make booboo's feel better." Michael explained cheekily. Melinda was shocked, and anger quickly built up inside her. "OH MY FUCKING GOD! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT?" Michael was dizzy from the high-pitched yell.

"What happened to you Michael?" Andy asked knowing exactly what the answer was. Michael groaned. "She beat me up." Michael replied. Kaiba, Daniel and Eriol laughed out loud almost falling over. Syaoran and Andy laughed nervously. It's not funny, you know." Syaoran explained. "Melinda kicked me so hard I blacked out for 4 hours." Syaoran said reminiscing the pain he had gone through the day before. "It happened to me yesterday as well." Andy added pointing to several bruises. "Trust me you don't want to get into her bad books." Michael groaned.

"Are we just gonna stand here all day and do nothing?" Eriol asked gaining his composure. "C'mon then! Let's do it, unless you wanna back out. It's ok if you're scared. I expected less from a bunch of guys." White smiled evilly.

Sakura was the first one to go bungee. She had the bungee cord wound around her ankles and her safety stuff on. Sakura was about to jump when she heard a familiar voice yell out her name.

"SAKURA!" Sakura turned around only to see a familiar person running towards her. Sakura's eyes widened in anger, sorrow and dismay. Sakura quickly removed her equipment and ran for it. "SAKURA WAIT!" The voice yelled.

The man flew passed Syaoran and the guys, but didn't manage to surpass the girls. "What the hell do you think you're doing here Kenshin?" Tomoyo hissed. "I have to talk to her." Kenshin begged desperately trying to find a way through the human barrier. "YOU LEAVE HER ALONE YOU SUPERFICIAL PIECE OF SHIT." Melinda yelled with a lot of malice in her voice.

"Fine." Kenshin walked away defeated. "But I still have to talk to her. One way or another." Kenshin added in a whisper.

"What was all that about?" Syaoran asked protectively. "Sakura's ex. He broke her heart the moment he found out she was in that car accident." Tohru said quietly. "She wasn't good enough for him anymore. Stupid bastard." White added in a stone cold voice.

'How could he have let such a beautiful angel slip through his hands? Throwing her away like a piece of trash. It's no wonder she is so torn. It's no wonder she doesn't trust men. I have to help her, I have to protect her.' Syaoran thought with bitterness.

"C'mon we better go find her and take her home." Tomoyo said. "Such a beautiful day has ended before it even had the chance to begin." Yukata said aloud in a trance like state.

_Sakura'__s Apartment_

"I'm so sorry Syaoran. I just ruined a perfectly good day. And it's my entire fault." Sakura bowed several times. "No it's really okay. It's okay. Being here with you is more than enough." "Thank you Syaoran, you always know how to make me feel better." Syaoran smiled fondly. "I think you should rest Sakura. I know it's only 3 'o'clock, but you've had a rough day with that stupid bastard Kenshin." Syaoran said staring at the ground.

"So the guys told you? Well, I don't care. He can go rot in hell for all I care." Sakura said angrily balling her fists. "Well, I have some stuff to do, so I'll leave you to it then. If you want me to stay, then I will." "It's really kind of you Syao, but it's okay, I'll be fine. You can go." Sakura smiled lightly.

Syaoran kissed Sakura lightly on the forehead before leaving. 'What was that for? Oh my god. Oh how I wish I could taste those lips.' Sakura thought dreamily.

'What the beep are you thinking Syaoran? You don't just kiss someone on the forehead. But wait she is your friend, so it's okay....right?' Syaoran asked himself. 'But I would like to kiss her though. And I want to be more than a friend to her.' Syaoran thought frowning.

'I guess I'll never know what it's like then, huh?' Syaoran admitted in the elevator.

_4 Hours Later_

Sakura woke up suddenly as she heard knocking from the door. "Must be Syaoran." Sakura said while getting out of bed. "What time is it? Better not ask White." Sakura laughed at her own joke.

Sakura opened the door and standing there was none other then Kenshin. Sakura's eyes widened again in anger. Sakura was about to slam the door when Kenshin stopped it. "Sakura. I have to talk to you. NOW!" Kenshin said firmly before busting into the apartment. "What the hell are you doing here asshole? Why didn't you run off to your little whore of a girlfriend." Sakura asked glaring.

"Listen Sakura. You don't understand. You didn't give me a chance to explain last time." Kenshin forced Sakura onto the couch. "What is there to explain? I know exactly why you dumped me. It's because of my face, wasn't it? WASN'T IT?" Sakura demanded. "No it isn't. If you'll let me explain, then you'll really understand. I wouldn't let you slip out of my grasps that easily you know?" Kenshin prodded.

"If you explain, and it doesn't add up....then don't say I didn't warn you." Sakura warned. Although Sakura hated Kenshin, she believed that you should give everyone a chance. Even if it is the bastard that you put all your trust into and then he dumped you.

"The night you flew to Korea, I was suppose to break up with you. It was just bad luck that I didn't decide to end it sooner." Kenshin paused. "Listen the truth is, I was in love with someone else. The only reason I ever liked you was cos my parents forced me to. They were so greedy. All they wanted was your money. I had no choice. They said that they would hurt Kaoru, my fianc 


	7. Opposites Attract

**Behind the Mask – it's a crossover with CCS, Kiddy grade, LOTR, and some other stuff, you'll see.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these. But I do own the plot. This is dedicated to all my friends. I'll edit the chapters every so often cos it gets confusing. Sorry about the spelling and grammar. Sorry but I might get confused with the characters so just bear with me._

Chapter 7 – Opposites Attract

"Damn. What the hell was Sakura doing there? Why was Kenshin with her? And why was she smiling and laughing? Didn't her break her heart? Maybe there's something that the girls weren't telling me. Damn! Why does everything gotta be so damn fucked up?" Syaoran growled frustrated. "I'll just go over to her place and sees if she says anything." Syaoran decided and got into his Lamborghini.

_Sakura's Apartment_

"Okay then, if Syaoran comes I won't tell him anything. I'll just act as if nothing even happened last night." Sakura went upstairs and got changed.

_Knock Knock _

"Come in Syaoran!" Sakura yelled from upstairs. 'How'd she know it was me? Oh well.' Syaoran pondered as he entered. "So how was your day yesterday, after I left?" "Well...actually I just slept and met my friend." "Your friend?" "Yeah Kenshin." "He had to go home early though." Sakura lied. "Oh, I see. You have fun?" Syaoran played along with it. "Well he told me some really important information before he left." 'He quite literally left.' Sakura added mentally. "Like what?" "Just stuff, you know?"

"I'm not going to drop it until you answer me TRUTHFULLY." Syaoran explained. "Fine. You win. He told me why he 'dumped' me. It's because he was forced to love me, but he didn't actually. He just wanted what was best for all of us.....so I forgave him and we're friends now." Sakura replied bluntly.

Syaoran's eyes widened like saucers and his jaw dropped. 'You mean I killed an innocent man? Oh fuck! I feel so guilty now.... I killed one of Sakura's friends.' Syaoran shook his head in disappointment at his mistake. 'But I don't get it why is she acting like nothing happened? I mean, she was there when it happened....' Syaoran thought dumbfounded.

"Sakura are you okay? You seem a little shaken up. Did anything happen to you last night when I was gone?" Syaoran pried. "No." Sakura said emotionlessly.

Syaoran looked at Sakura one last time before walking out the door. As soon as Syaoran left Sakura collapsed to the ground and cried. She cried because of Kenshin's death. She cried because she had no family. She cried just because it hurt. It was getting too much for her, she couldn't take it.

'I have to be strong. I don't care anymore. If life keeps me down, then I'll just let it stay that way. I can't do anything, I'm hopeless. I can't even keep a promise. Stay strong for mum, dad, Touya, Kenshin.....' Sakura cried more.

Sakura got up and wiped away her tears more determined than ever to stay strong. She walked out the door to do something important.

_Shinhwa Headquarters_

"So what should we do now Eclair?" A girl wearing a mask asked. "I don't know Lumiere." Eclair replied bluntly. "Let's head into Black Kies territory." Another girl wearing a mask suggested. "Are you stupid Meiling?" A girl wearing a hood asked. "No, PS, I think it's a great idea. What do you think Aduial, Utada?" "I don't know." The two answered seriously. "C'mon, it's the only idea that has been suggested, might as well take a shot at it." Meiling added. The six all nodded in agreement. "So what you're suggesting Meiling is that we put ourselves up as bait to SechsKies?" White asked. "Basically." Meiling answered plainly swallowing a Krispy Kreme donut whole. "I don't think that's healthy.....or normal." Utada watched intrigued.

"There's no time to fool around. I'm serious. We could be in serious trouble. But then again, I like the thought of going into Black Kies territory fully armed and ready to pounce on that bastard Wolf." Eclair had anger raging throughout her veins. "Why are you so eager Eclair?" PS asked concerned.

"Nothing....it's just I have some things to settle with him." Eclair replied coolly. "And I think....I know......that the only way to do it is to end it all with a --." Eclair continued, but was cut off. "Gang war." Lumiere finished. Eclair nodded grimly. "Go arm yourselves quickly." Meiling, PS, Aduial and Utada stared at Eclair shocked. "NOW!" Eclair commanded. All of them scurried of in different directions. "Oh and Aduial use a gun ok?" Aduial only nodded smiling weakly before leaving.

_On the road_

"So what is our evasive plan of attack?" Meiling yelled riding past PS on her red bike. "Ask Eclair." PS yelled back. "What do you plan to do?" "Just inform them that we are enemies without it getting too messy. If anything goes wrong remember to disperse ok?" "Yeh yeh, the old routine." Eclair glares at Meiling. "Just do it dammit." "What's up your ass today?" Meiling teased, passing Eclair. Eclair sped up to Meiling and smacked her across the head. "FUCK! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" "You're way too loud plus you were and still are pissing me off. I'm about this close to breaking that crooked nose of yours." Eclair barked.

_Black Kies_

"Wolf!" Hawk yelled running into a room out of breath. "I just got some news from Sun that Shinhwa just entered Black Kies territory." "I'm sorry, what did you say. I was listening to some music." Hawk sweat drops.

Hawk runs outside and rushes through into the room again breathing hard. "I just got some news from Sun that Shinhwa just entered Black Kies territory." Now it was Wolf's turn to sweat drop before anger took over. "WHAT THE FUCK!? HURRY LET'S GO!!..............NOW!" "Yes sir! I'll go get the other guys." Hawk ran out as Wolf quickly prepared his equipment.

_On the road again_

Shinhwa were racing down the road when Lumiere noticed something. "They're coming." "Shit.....be prepared!" Eclair yelled.

In the distance Aduial could see six people on black bikes. They were racing towards them.

Eclair and the others stood their ground and waited for them to come. 'Any sudden movements and their brains get blown out.' Meiling thought angrily.

SechsKies stopped right in front of Shinhwa and took off their helmets revealing black masks. Shinhwa took off their helmets revealing red masks. They all stayed on their bikes however. "What are you doing here?" Sun asked calmly as possible. All si Shinhwa members just shrugged as if on cue. "I said, What the fuck are you doing hear." Sun asked now more forceful. Again, they all shrugged like robots.

"Are you fucking deaf or something? Can. You. Speak?" Sun asked balling his fists and his face getting a little flushed. "You know it's not polite to ask that. It's not so gentlemanly now is it?" PS asked smirking. "And did you know it's not very lady-like to answer ignore a question asked?" "Really? I thought it was the other way around." Utada joked.

"What Sun here is trying to say is....please piss off our property before we have to force you off." Silver added. "Why? We just wanted to tell you something and then leave." Meiling questioned innocently. "It's not like you would have invited us here, so we decided to come unexpectedly." White stated.

'She's right.' Sun thought agitated. "So0o0o. What do you want?" Kyo asked. "We decided that you're a threat to us...not really...so we just came here to declare a gang war." Utada cheerfully stated like it wasn't a bad thing. "Utada. You're so dense." Aduial wacked her across the head.

"And starting from now, we're enemies....not that we weren't enemies before." Cyber asked. "Y-E-S. Yes. Do we really have to spell it out for you?" PS asked. "Apparently for Silver and Cyber. You could say that they are the dumb ones of this whole gang." Wolf explained. Everyone just fell over anime style. "So you think you can just enter Black Kies territory and expect to leave without any scratches?" Hawk questioned calmly.

"Well that's what we were hoping, but we came prepared. And if you like we could put up a fight right now." PS suggested. Wolf just shrugged. "Fine, I have nothing better to do today anyways, except to take down Red Fox. We'll give you 10 seconds to run for it." Wolf accepted.

"Who says we'll be the ones to be running?" Eclair spoke as she and the other 5 Shinhwa members pulled out their handguns. "So you wanna play hardball aye?" Kyo hinted sarcastically. Then they pulled out their guns. 'Shouldn't you just disarm them now Lumiere?' Aduial thought. 'No. I wanna have some fun.' Lumiere thought back. 'Fine, but the second anything goes wrong you have to do it.' Aduial ended.

Eclair shot a bullet directed at Wolf. "Missed." Wolf smirked. "Who said I was aiming for you?" Eclair had aimed towards the fuel tank. "Bon voyage. This is gonna be fun." The six Shinhwa members rode off a far distance before they all shot towards the now leaking oil. "You know the routine." Wolf conversed casually.

The place where the bikes had once been were now blown up into a big, black puff of smoke. "That was way too easy. Nothing is fun anymore.....hey let's go skydiving tomorrow." Eclair said casually. They all nodded in agreement. "STUPID BITCH!" Cyber yelled from his black Porsche that was racing beside the girls. Then suddenly five other Porsches came out from nowhere. "I should have known that it would take more than water to wash away dirt." Meiling yelled out.

Hawk stuck out a kanta jap maschette, ty to wingless-angel-qt and sped up the speed of the car. It cut through Lumiere's wheels. 'Damn. This was my favourite bike as well.' Lumiere thought sadly. Lumiere jumped off the bike and landed on her feet after doing a somersault in the air. think Kim PossibleThis happened to all the others as well. They all ended up bikeless and on the ground.

"Hahahahahahahahaha." All of the girls were laughing. SechsKies looked so confused that you could almost see the question marks forming around their heads. "Well it was fun. We'll see you around." Eclair said before walking off, the five other members following her. "What the fuck?" Silver asked no one in particular. Wolf took out his gun and aimed it towards Eclair. "Die bitch." Wolf whispered before shooting. It seemed like forever for the bullet to pierce her flesh as SechsKies waited. It never did hit Eclair.

"Pang." A soft sound was heard. Hawk walked up to where it was heard and found a single bullet on the ground. "Eh? Where the hell did they go? They were here a second ago." Kyo asked dumbfounded.

"I really expected more for a first fight. It was fun while it lasted. Hopefully we'll take them down in a month's top." They all shrugged and walked away like nothing ever happened. Wolf then pressed a button and the whole road exploded. "We're gonna have to get more land to replace that." Cyber said. "Let's go have some fun guys." Kyo suggested. "You mean porn, don't you?" Hawk asked. "Yes." Kyo hangs his head in shame.

_At a bar_

"Geez that was boring." Melinda yawned stuffing another Krispy Kreme donut into her mouth. "Yeh, who would've known buying an amusement would be so boring." Yukata replied sarcastically. "You know what we should do?" White asked. "What?" Tohru asked interested. "We should dress up as guys and see what Syaoran and the other's really think about girls." "And what gave you that dumbass idea?" Sakura asked bewildered. "I dunno, just thought it would be fun." White smiled cheerfully. "Okay then it's settled. Let's go dress up right now." "yAy! Finally my dream has come true to dress up as a guy." White goes starry eyed. "You should really get a life White." Melinda laughed. "Well at least I have one!" "Aggghhhh!" "Break it up you two." Sakura ordered.

_Two hours later_

"Hello Syaoran? Could you meet us at Neo Electrix club right now?......Just for a Bye!" Sakura hung up. "They're coming now. Geez that was quick."

Syaoran passes Sakura unaware that she is a he. "They said they'd meet us here." Syaoran said to the other guys. "Okay you know what to do ok?" Sakura asked. "Hai." They whispered in unison.

"Oh did you see that emerald eyed babe with the honey hair before?" Sakura asked in a manly voice. "Oh yeh. She was hot! Did you ask her out?" Melinda questioned. "Yeh! Too bad I couldn't have that other chick too. What's her name...Melinda or something?" "Hey what about that other girl White. Damn she was fine." White spoke loudly, a bit too loud. "All six of those babes were hot man."

Syaoran and the others were listening to this conversation all along and perked up when they heard the names. All of them were infuriated and walked up to Sakura and the others hat were dressed up as boys. "What the hell did you just say about those girls?" Syaoran asked trying to intimidate them. "Nothing. We were just saying they were hot. Have you met them or something?" Tohru asked sounding sophisticated for once.

"Yeh they happen to belong to us." Syaoran glared at the guys before them. "Whatever, I don't see your name written on their asses or anything." Melinda glared back twice as cold. "They happen to be our girlfriends!" Michael yelled out, but realizing his mistake crept into the shadows. Aduial smirked. "Well I guess this means that they don't belong to you and when I say that I mean they don't like you and when I say that I mean you have a shit personality and when I say that I mean you're ugly." Aduial totally confused them even if that wasn't her intent.

"So what do you think of them?" Sakura asked, but her voice accidentally went high-pitched. 'Shit stupid move. Maybe Syaoran didn't hear it and will just answer my question. Knowing Syaoran he probably noticed. Shit' Sakura thought frantically trying to keep her cool.

'So this is Sakura is it? I'll just play along with her for now. Mwhahhahahaha!' Syaoran thought evilly. "Well I think they're ugly, self centred, hoes, rich stuck up snobs with no sense of style whatsoever. Furthermore I think they lie and cheat and will do anything to get their filthy paws on money." Syaoran stated formally like a lawyer.

I guess you could call swearing formal. Lolz XD

"Don't you agree Sakura?" Syaoran finally popped her bubble. Sakura and the others' looked shocked except for Tomoyo and Yukata of course. Sakura finally regained her composure and began to babble on about something.

"LiXiaoLangIcan'tbelieveyouleadmeonlikethatWhyIoughtakillyouforwhatyoujustdidtome!" Sakura said in one breath. "I'm sorry what did you say?" Syaoran put his hand to his ear and gave a confused look.

"Li Xiao Lang. I can't believe you lead me on like that. Why I oughta kill you for what you just did to me!" Sakura repeated now much clearer. "What about what you did to us? Playing us, pretending you were guys. After alll, being a guy is a sacred duty. Passed from generation to generation." Now it was Syaoran's turn to babble.

Sakura simply kicked him in the shin to make him shutup, but that kinda backfired. "HOE! Ouchy!" Sakura was hopping up and down grabbing her foot. Fortunately no one was staring because they were too busy either making out, drowning themselves in self pity or just plain lazy to watch. "What the hell do you have in there? A shin guard?" "Actually two." Syaoran smiled sheepishly. They all sweat dropped. "C'mon I think you need some rest, it's getting late." Syaoran suggested. "WHAT! IT'S ONLY 7:30pm!" "Yeh, it's way past your bed time." Syaoran began dragging the kicking and screaming Sakura outside. Literally he was dragging Sakura by the ankles on the ground.

The others followed Syaoran out and watched him dragging Sakura into the sunset. Something just felt so right...sighz....Syaoran dragging Sakura out by the ankles. Could it get any more romantic.

"This is for draggin me! MUHAHAHAHAHA!" Sakura cackled. Now it was Sakura's turn to drag Syaoran. "Nooo! Mummy! Sakura is being a bitch again!" "Shutup before I have to spank you." Sakura warned. "Hmmmm.....I wouldn't mind that at all." Syaoran smirked. "Hentai! I guess I'll just have to give you a beating." Sakura suggested. "Wouldn't mind that either."

"Am I the only one thinking that this is just wrong and twisted?" Daniel asked. "No I think it's perfectly normal." Tomoyo answered. "Kinda romantic really." Tohru added. "Beast and the Beast." White stated. "Don't you mean Beauty and the beast?" Andy asked getting closer to White. "No. It's definitely, Beast and the Beast. Hehehehe." White replied linking hands with Andy. They both blushed on contact.

Everyone seemed to be already holding hands. It was kinda creepy. Eriol with Tomoyo, Kaiba with Tohru, Melinda with Michael and surprisingly Yukata with Daniel.

"Argghh! Let go of me oppa!" "Not until you stop squirming." "Fine Syao." Sakura gave up as Syaoran picked her up bridal style and looked at her lithe yet beautiful form. "I knew you couldn't resist. Pathetic. I know you want me. Hahahaha. Jokes." Sakura said seductively.

Syaoran began to get hot and there it was again, the awkward silence. Sakura began to hum a tune and then began to sing softly making Syaoran relax as her warm breath hit his neck.

_With a calm gaze I will gradually sort out_

_The lights and shadows of this world_

_Since that time I've wanted to be like you_

_Pushing your way forward with slightly pursed lips_

_In my dreams I have seen_

_A plain as wide as my eyes can see_

_Where lies will not blossom_

_I'm waiting for you there_

_A story that will end emotionally_

_Began that day when you said "I - - - - you"_

_I can't wait patiently for the start of the second half_

_Instead of endlessly doubting_

_I want to hear that dubious "I - - - - you"_

_Until the end, always always_

_Words cannot be trusted completely_

_But when carried by voice, at least a little should certainly be conveyed_

_Let's ascertain together_

_The truth that will soon to be revealed_

_Even waking up to it brings no sadness_

_Such a world is waiting for the two of us_

_I look back on the fleeing shadows along the road_

_The "I - - - - you" I could not say that day_

_I can't catch up to it even with my last spurt_

_What should I do when I doubt even just a little?_

_Already a liar, but I - - - - you_

_I want to be by your side, always always_

_A story that will end emotionally_

_Began that day when you said "I - - - - you"_

_I can't wait patiently for the start of the second half_

_I look back on the fleeing shadows along the road_

_The "I - - - - you" you said that day_

_I can't help chasing after it, always always......._

"My sleeping beauty. I'll always protect you."

Review please. I know it's boring but just bear with me. I have half a mind to quit. LOLZ XD. Nxt chapter is about Love. hahaha


	8. Never Been Kissed

**Behind the Mask **

_This is dedicated to all my friends. I'll edit the chapters every so often cos it gets confusing. Sorry about the spelling and grammar. Thanks for all the reviews!_

Chapter 8 – Never Been Kissed

_On the phone_

"Ohayo?" Sakura yawned waking up. Why _does my head hurt so much? Damn. Why am I lying on the ground? Oh yeh now I remember we stayed at Syaoran's mansion last night. I must be in his room, it's all green._ "Hi Sakura! You're finally awake! I've been calling for ages, but you didn't pick up." "Who's there?" Sakura asked. "I'm standing right next to you." "HOE!" "Sorry for scaring you like that. It's just I wish you would stop drooling on the carpet." "Syaoran it's just you. How'd you make your voice go all high pitched, it's creepy...." "Yes keep on going....about my carpet." "Oh yeh. I'm sorry carpet, there there. I'll pay for any material trauma." Sakura comforted stroking the carpet.

"That's okay Sakura, the cleaner is coming in today anyways." Syaoran tried to explain. "The carpet is telling me it wants better treatment. But that's okay cos it says it likes me so you don't have to do anything special." By now Syaoran was backing away to the door and trying to turn the knob. "Looking for this?" Sakura was swinging a key around her finger. "How'd you get it?" Syaoran asked suspiciously. "How'd I get what?" "How'd you get that in your hand?" "What in which hand?" "The key in your right hand?" "What key?" "That key!" Syaoran lunged forward and snatched the key away from Sakura murmuring thanks before trying to unlock the door when

"Damn! Why won't it unlock?" Syaoran kept on shoving the key into the keyhole. "Syaoran?" "Yeh?" "I was trying to save you the embarrassment by acting as if I had no key, but it turns out that you ended up doing it by yourself anyways. So I might as well explain." "What are you talking about Ying Fa?" "What I was trying to do before you rudely snatched the key off me I was going to tell you that I was playing with the key to my apartment." "And you decide to tell me this now? It's kinda a bit too late." Syaoran sweat dropped.

"I'm sorry." Sakura pouted. "It's okay. I was just attempting to escape cos guess who locked us in. In my own house. I'm trapped in my own house. Pathetic isn't it?" "Let me guess White locked us in here, but what I don't get is why you can't just break down the door." "Well you see, this aint exactly my mansion?" "WAAHHHH!" _Thank god I bought these heavy duty ear muffs._ Syaoran thought gladly. "Well it's a Li mansion so it technically belongs to all of the Li family, it's just that I've been living here for a few years now. I don't want to go breaking down this priceless door that contains all my memories." "What memories?" "Disturbing memories that you would probably slap me for." "Too late!" Sakura had made contact to Syaoran's now not so perfectly chiselled face.

"Ouch Sakura! I was referring to porn not fucking people!" "Woops, sorry." "And you were the one thinking I was a hentai. Shame on you Kinomoto Sakura. I would have never guessed that the feisty bitch Sakura would even consider thinking that about a friend. Hmph." Syaoran spoke teasingly earning a kick in the gut. "That should keep you quiet for a WHILE. But what would keep you quiet for even longer would be a kick in the royal jewels by Melinda!" By now Sakura was chasing Syaoran all around his room with a chair, ready to wack Syaoran. After about 30 minutes of "cat and rat" fun Sakura got tired, I mean Syaoran is the heir to the Li clan. He deserves the best and biggest room.

"Syaoran.......WAAAAHHH!" Sakura tripped over a shoe and fell flat on Syaoran that was on the floor chucking a laughing fit. They were so close to each other, so close you could feel the tension in the air. They were like two magnets attracting each other. They just couldn't find the strength to separate. For a while they just stared into each other's eyes, Sakura still on top of Syaoran. It's like their bodies together formed into the Yin and Yang sign. Syaoran began caressing Sakura's face so gently that it felt like he wasn't even touching her face. Sakura smiled sweetly and ran her hand through his soft, messy brown hair.

'_She's so, so, so beautiful. No. Beautiful is an understatement. There is no perfect word to describe her. All I can say is that she is so Sakura. I think that's the only thing even remotely close to describing her. I could look up all the words in the world describe my Sakura, but I know it just wouldn't justify the true meaning of her. If I only I could tell her how I feel, what if she rejects me? I'll be shattered. Oh, Sakura if only you knew.' _Syaoran thought with mixed emotions. Happiness, fear and he felt real for once in his life. Syaoran didn't want the moment to end, not just yet at least.

'_I know I've never kissed anyone before, but I just want my first kiss to be with Syaoran...What am I thinking? Syaoran has probably kissed a million women by now thanks to his rep and his great physique. Who am I kidding? We're just friends right? Then why do I feel jealous? Why do I have the urge to hug him, run my hand through his hair, protect him, kiss him...?'_ With all these questions running though Sakura's mind she didn't notice Syaoran closing in on her lips.

Sakura finally broke her train of thought when she realised someone's lips were pressed onto her lips. _'Syaoran...'_ It was absolute bliss. Syaoran had expected Sakura to pull back, but after a few seconds he became comfortable when Sakura kissed back, or so he thought. If anyone else were in the room watching these two then they surely would have died of lack of air. The temperature in Syaoran's room was immense and still increasing. Sakura was giving Syaoran the breath of life to make him live again. All these years even after his family's death, Syaoran had always felt so alone, cold, distant and lifeless. This is what Syaoran needed to regain the sweet need for companionship, warmth, love and a will to live for something more than revenge. After what seemed like a second to Sakura and Syaoran, they finally broke the kiss breathing hard. "I'm so sorry Sakura. I totally betrayed your trust as a friend. I understand if you don't want to talk to me or you hate me. But I just want to say something first. I don't regret doing that, not at all. And I'm definite that was the best first kiss ever." Syaoran chuckled explaining. Sakura just stared at Syaoran fondly and managed to smile. "It's okay. It was kinda my fault too because I didn't push you away sooner." Syaoran and Sakura both blushed. "Umm....Sakura you're still on top of me you know?" "I'm so sorry. I'm just a little bit confused at the moment." Sakura got off Syaoran and helped him up.

"Hey Syaoran?" "Hmmm?" Syaoran grunted turning around to face Sakura. "Did you say that was your first kiss?" Sakura asked innocently shuffling her feet uncomfortably. Syaoran nodded very slowly and looked at the ground. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about. It was mine too. I was kinda nervous thought cos I thought you were experienced." Sakura explained turning red. "Really? I thought you were the experienced one. Well, I guess I could have asked you first, but that would be really embarrassing. I kind of assumed that you were experienced cos Kenshin was your boyfriend." Syaoran smiled. Sakura looked down and frowned. "Sakura? Are you okay? You're going from really red to really pale." Syaoran noticed changing the subject. "No, really I'm fine. I'm just a little dizzy." "Go lie down on the bed now." Syaoran commanded. "Aye aye captain." Sakura plopped onto the bed and closed her eyes. "Wait here while I go get my stethoscope. I am a doctor you know." Syaoran beamed proudly. "Yeh, yeh Dr Li. Hurry up would ya?" Sakura tried to sound sarcastic but it ended up sounding like a dog was trying to talk.

_Minutes later_

"Well everything seems to be fine. It's most likely you got sick because you haven't eaten anything in hours." "By the way Syaoran, if we ever get outta here do you want to go out sometime?" "Like a date?" Syaoran asked smirking. Sakura nodded slowly and unsurely playing with her hands this time. "Of course I would." Syaoran smiled charmingly. "But you know, I don't mean like a candle lit dinner or anything." Sakura added. "I know. I was kinda thinking like a stroll in the park or a visit to Rae building." "That's what I was thinking too. And we could go feed the ducks and go feed Leia." "Her again? What's up with her? On the way here last night, I almost got attacked by her again. Then I remembered that giving her chocolate would make her go away."

"And then what happened?" Sakura crawled next to Syaoran and listened intently like a little girl. "I didn't have any chocolate so I ran for my life." "Oh." Sakura sweat dropped. "I thought your story would have been one about life and death and you racing to the local store to buy some chocolate to tame the wild beast." "You have quite the imagination Sakura. But if it's consolation, Eriol and Daniel were bombarded with bums. They had to fight their way out of the crazy crowd." Syaoran finished. "Sakura? Sakura? Where are you?" Syaoran looked around and finally saw Sakura rolling on the floor laughing hard.

Sakura finally got off the ground holding stomach. "Syaoran I found a way to get ourselves out of your room." Sakura's face turned serious. "Just follow my lead and do what I do, no questions asked." Sakura explained dead serious. Syaoran nodded and watched as Sakura walked over to the door.

"HELP! HELP! WE'RE TRAPPED IN HERE! ARGGHH! I CAN'T BREATHE! I'M CLAUSTROPHOBIC!" Sakura screamed her head off banging her fists on the door. Syaoran stood there astounded and sweat dropped oO". "You know the smart, reasonable thing to have done is just to use your cell phone and call White." "And you decided just to suggest this now?" "Well, I thought you would have been smart enough since you're a graduate of Tokyo University and you were in the top 50." "How do you know?" "Don't you remember?" "No." "The following disturbing scene is a re-enactment of what happened a couple weeks back when you were drunk.

"Syaoran. Don't think that I'm a stupid dumbass girl with a scar on her face." Syaoran walked around wonkily with a drunken feminine voice. "Who said I thought that?" Syaoran's voice was changing from feminine to masculine and Sakura was very disturbed. "Well let me tell you, if you ever decide to think that then just remember I'm a graduate of Tokyo University and my score was in the top 50." "Is that so? I was in the top 10 of the graduates at Hong Kong University." "Well soooorrryyy." Syaoran acted burping. "Syaoran you are really handsome you know that? I really like your sexy body."

"WAAAAHHH! Tell me I didn't say that." "You didn't say that last part Sakura. I just added that just to see your reaction." Syaoran smirked. "Pheww!" _POW _"That is for thinking that you could fool me." "I need medical assistance. I haven't mean punched in the gut this many times before by a girl."

"Sakura c'mon let's go." Syaoran ordered as he walked over to the door. "I think you're forgetting that we're locked up in this room." "No we're not." Syaoran said bluntly as he opens the door. "WAAAAAAAHHH! You mean the door was unlocked all this time and you didn't tell me!?" "Yeh." Syaoran answered plainly. "Eriol owes me one million yen now. We made a bet that I could fool you. The kiss was just a bonus." Syaoran lied convincingly.

"Kidding. I heard the door unlock a few minutes ago I just decided to talk to you for a little bit longer. Now what do you say that we go have that stroll in the park now. I'll go downstairs and get some bread and chocolate while you change." Syaoran walked out and closed the door. Sakura was trying to process the information and was about to yell when she noticed Syaoran was already gone. _I think I'm falling in l---. No, no no_. Sakura shook her head violently. _I promised myself only to use that word when someone else said it to me first. I don't think I could bear to lose my heart again and get it snapped like a fragile twig....Since when I start using similes?_

_Mitoko Reserve_

"So what do you think Syaoran? You up for it? If we do it this will be my first ever. I always thought of it as very fun and wildly dangerous. We can get into a lot of trouble for it. Do you want to do it at my house or yours?" "Yours." "Okay then it's settled. We're gonna have s- - ...."

Leia was charging straight towards Sakura and Syaoran. Syaoran fumbled in his pocket for some chocolate, but found nothing. _Oh shit. _"NOoOoOoOoOoOo!"Syaoran yelled in slow motion. Sakura was pushed onto Syaoran and for the second time that day their lips locked. _Why does this keep on happening?_ Syaoran and Sakura thought together. _Maybe I'm falling for you. Maybe it's destiny that we be together. Maybe it's destiny I lose her. _Syaoran thought grimly.

_Flashback to Syaoran's dream_

"No don't please don't!" Syaoran pleaded. "Don't take her away gain! I can't live without her. I said I would protect her and here I am watching her being taken away from me forever!"

Syaoran was pushed to the ground and was paralysed. He couldn't protect her...he couldn't protect her. Syaoran began crying as it became dark. There was no more light in his life to brighten it. All his hope, all the love he ever needed was gone.......forever.

_End Flashback_

Syaoran opened his eyes and pulled away from Sakura. Sakura looked confused. _I thought Syaoran liked me more than a friend. I guess I'm wrong. With the way he kissed me I thought....I'm so naïve. _Sakura frowned and go up off the ground.

_I don't want to hurt her. If my dream does come true and I lose her, I don't think I'll be able to bear it. Maybe it's better this way. If I break her heart I won't be able to live myself. If she breaks mine I won't be able to handle it. I'm not good enough for her. If she knew all my secrets I don't think she could stand the grief. If she knew who I really was, my enemies would probably take her. I can't let love get in the way. I know I love her, but I would rather she be happy with someone else. Someone who can protect her. If only I could tell her, if only I could show her. I won't do anything I can't say. I'll love you always and forever my Cherry Blossom. _Syaoran thought sadly. He just wanted to be with Sakura.

Syaoran forced a smile and stood up. "I think Leia was running away from normal people again. Hahaha. She has normal-people-phobia." Sakura smiled fakely. Syaoran saw right through this. _I'm so sorry Sakura. _"Well do you want to go feed the ducks now?" Sakura grabbed Syaoran's hand and ran towards the pond. _As long as we just stay friends then I won't be able to hurt her. Maybe when the time is right I'll tell her my little secret. _Syaoran tried to think brighter. _If her ever lets me in perhaps I'll be able to tell him my secret_. Sakura thought sadly as her hopes of ever Syaoran ever needing her dropped.

As Sakura and Syaoran were talking while throwing pieces of bread to the ducks a woman approached them. "Oh hi Melissa. Got anything new today?" Sakura asked eagerly. Syaoran just stood there confused. _Is she another one of Sakura's wacked friends? _Syaoran thought. _I've been thinking a lot lately. _"Yes. I have those new_ The Dissociatives_ concert tickets. I only have two left so do you wanna buy them? And if you don't want them I still have Utada Hikaru or Porno Graffiti tickets." Mel stated looking at her watch.

"Hmmm......what do you think Syaoran?" Sakura asked putting her finger to her lip. "Well how about Porno Graffiti? I haven't seen them perform before." "But don't you own them?" "Yes. But that doesn't mean I've seen them perform." "Fair fair. Okay then Mel. Give me twelve tickets to Porno Graffiti." Sakura asked. "I only have two." "Fine. Just give me two. How much is it?" "Two hundred thousand yen." Mel replied sticking out her hand. "That seems a bit too much, but yeh whatever." "Pleasure doing business with you." Melissa whispered before disappearing.

"How'd she do that? Just disappear all of a sudden." Syaoran asked his eyes bulging out of his sockets. "Well anyone who deals with me knows how to disappear like that. It's a secret." Sakura whispered into Syaoran's ear before disappearing as well. Syaoran just stood there glued to the ground, trembling. When Syaoran finally regained his composure he walked towards his car and headed to Cherry Train. "I have to let off some confusion." Syaoran said to no one.

_Somewhere else_

"Good job Melissa. Here's your million yen." Someone hidden in the shadows handed Melissa a bag of money." "It was nice doing business with you." Melissa bows and disappears. "Sooner or later you'll have to admit how you feel. Your destiny must be fulfilled. I'm sorry Sakura...Syaoran. It's the only way..." The person hidden in the shadows disappeared in the wind.

_Sakura's Apartment_

"Syaoran? Yeh I just wanted to apologise for disappearing before...yeh.....uhuh...ok......the concernt is tomorrow.....so you can come right......great! I'll pick you up in my brand new Jagstang.......that's a mustang mixed with a jaguar...I'll pick you up at six...wonderful.....Ja!"

Please review! Thanks for all the reviews! I know this is boring but.....yeh.. Anyhow cyaz next time. )


	9. Trouble In Paradise

**Behind the Mask **

_This is dedicated to all my friends. I'll edit the chapters every so often cos it gets confusing. Sorry about the spelling and grammar. Thanks for all the reviews!_

Chapter 9 – Trouble in Paradise

Syaoran plopped onto the couch in his room and looked around. _Why is it so quiet in here? It's probably nothing... _"SURPRISE!!!!" Everyone screamed making Syaoran jump. "Syaoran dude, are you okay? It looks like you've just seen a ghost." Daniel asked teasingly. Syaoran elbowed Daniel in the gut. "You didn't have to guys. Didn't I tell you?" Syaoran slapped Michael across the head. "Why am I always the one getting slapped?" Michael asked with narrowed eyes. "Well at least you didn't get elbowed." Daniel mumbled. "Hey! I got punched." Kaiba whined. "What about me? I got kicked." Andy added. "Well all of that together aint as bad as what my cute little cousin just did to me." Eriol whined earning a punch from Syaoran. "He bruised my ego." Everyone in the room gasped and broke into laughter. "Will you quit your whining?" Syaoran asked annoyed.

"Syaoran we didn't give you this surprise just because it's your 24th Birthday. Syaoran as you know in the Chinese zodiac every twelve years you return back to the animal you were born in." Eriol stated seriously. Syaoran nodded. "And every twelve years you will have a year of bad luck? Yours has been going pretty good since you are the dragon. Anyways, there will come a time when your luck will run it and you'll have to make a very important decision." Eriol continued. "What decision?" Syaoran asked seriously confused. "Soon enough you shall find out. Until then you must spend your time wisely." "Eriol who the hell have you been talking to?" Syaoran demanded balling his fists. "I've been talking to a friend." With that everyone disappeared from the room when Syaoran blinked_. Damn how do they do that? Even Sakura knows, yet I'm the only one who doesn't know. _Syaoran thought frustrated.

"Hello son." Syaoran turned around and saw his parents standing there smiling. Syaoran's eyes widened. They were filled with fear and happiness. "Syaoran don't just stand there like a statue." Yelan ordered. "Aren't you going to say something son? As a Li you should be composed at all times." His father stated. (A/N: I don't know his name so I'll just call him father.) "But you're suppose to be dead." Syaoran stuttered rudely. "We made some arrangements with a few friends that you might know of." Feimei answered Syaoran's question. "Sister?" Syaoran asked unsure not wanting to raise his hopes. "Correction. Sisters." Xiefia corrected. "Oh my god. It's so good to see you all. I never thought I'd see you again. Let alone hear your voices." Syaoran's eyes went all shiny. "Now son. A Li man must not cry." Yelan stated. "Hello brother! I miss you so much. I love you so much. I wish I could give you a hug. But I'll just blow you a kiss instead." Fuutie exclaimed.

A chill flew to Syaoran's face. It was so cold, but full of love. "I'll cherish this moment forever. Was this like a gift or something?" Syaoran asked smiling. "Yes, from us, your friends and some other people who care about you. But you mustn't know who just yet." Fanfren butted in. "None of us approve of you building up a gang just to get revenge." "But father, mother, sisters, I'm only doing it for you all." Father nodded understandingly.

"However, this is a journey you must make through life. Along the way you will make decisions, our only hope is that you make the right ones. Sacrifices will be made and we all hope you will stay strong and follow your heart. Do what you think is right son." Yelan stated softly smiling. "We all love you brother. We all love you very much. Never forget that we all love you and are watching over you. Our hearts are with you all the way." The four sisters chanted together before disappearing.

"Make us proud son. We love you very, very much. Never forget that our Little Wolf." Father and Yelan spoke proudly together smiling before finally disappearing as well. "I love you too." Syaoran answered before plopping onto his bed with all the things his family just said running through his head. "_Sacrifices will be made and we all hope you will stay strong and follow your heart. Do what you think is right son." _

I _better go to sleep now. I have a long day ahead of me._ Syaoran thought as he switched off the light. _Sakura I wish I could love you. _Syaoran thought sadly dreaming of what might have been.

_Next Day_

"Hey guys! I had the most awesome dream yesterday. I saw my family again, it was so real. I swear I could even feel the kiss that Fuutie blew me." Syaoran babbled on about his 'dream' and conveniently left out the part where Yelan told him about his journey. _He must have had his memory partially erased._ Eriol, Andy, Daniel, Michael and Kaiba thought in unison. _It's sad though. They're the centre of attention, but they are so blind they can't see it. _Andy thought to himself sadly.

"Well I better get going now.....I need to go practise some archery." Syaoran grinned widely. _Since when did Syaoran grin that widely? _Michael asked himself. "Archery?" Daniel cocked an eyebrow. "Yeh, archery. The type with the bow and arrow." Syaoran replied smugly. "What other types of archery are there?" Kaiba asked dumbly. Everyone sweatdropped while Kaiba scratched his head. "See you guys later then. If anything happens then just call me. Proceed with the plan." Syaoran stated seriously closing the door behind him. "Let's hope ALL goes to plan." Eriol emphasised. "Including our little plan." Andy added.

_While Syaoran is driving_

_I don't think I can resist Sakura much longer. Something is making me pull towards her. It's like I can't live a day without seeing her beautiful or the sweet melody of her voice. _"Oh god, I'm thinking metaphorically just thinking about her." Syaoran muttered_. I wonder if I should just let my feelings flow? I've already shown how I think of her. It's how to express it into words. I don't care if I have to break my vow. I will follow my heart, just like mother, father and all my sisters told me. _Syaoran stopped at a red light and glanced to the right and saw a couple walking side by side, hand in hand. Syaoran looked to his left and another couple at the park were kissing. Syaoran looked straight ahead and saw two young kids laughing, hand in hand.

_Oh my god I think I'm going insane. _The light turned green and he sped away as quickly as possible. Syaoran decided to stop at a mall to get a coffee. _Stay calm Syaoran, it's only a coincidence, breathe. It's not like everywhere you go you're always going to see couples together._ As Syaoran walked to 'La Caf' he passed a pet shop and saw to love birds grooming each other affectionately. "Did you know without the mate, the other one would die of loneliness sir?" (A/N: I'm not sure about this.)An assistant told Syaoran matter-of-factly. Syaoran just stood there glued to the spot and watched as the two birds continued to groom each other. As soon as Syaoran woke up from his trance he quickly walked away towards his car. "I'll get a coffee later." Syaoran mumbled. The assistant just stood there muttering something about rude bastards before moving on to the next customer.

_Ok, it's official, I'm going insane. Everywhere I go there's love. It's like one big conspiracy against me. No, now I'm becoming paranoid._ Syaoran decided almost beginning to twitch.

If only Syaoran knew how close to the truth he really was. "Pheww....there's at least one single person." Syaoran sighed. "I spoke too soon." He muttered annoyed as he saw a guy hug the girl from behind. (a/n: There are single people around it's just that Syaoran can only see the couples.)

Syaoran pulled up at Cherry Train and walked to the back. "Syaoran are you sure you want to try archery today? You need a steady hand. And well by the looks of it you have a hand made out of jelly." Yukata asked half serious. "No, I'm fine. I just got a little shaken up that's all. By the way, where is Sakura?" Syaoran asked as calmly as he could. "She had some business to attend to. Something about property and several annoying bakas who won't just sell." "Well anyways hurry up, I don't have all day."

_Hours later_

"For the hundredth time, you need a steady hand. Sakura isn't going to be happy about all those missing arrows." Yukata repeated exasperated. Syaoran smiled sheepishly and yet again fired an arrow. Surprisingly Syaoran actually hit the target for once. "Congratulations Syaoran. You have one hit. Well, I suppose that's a reasonable goal just for today. Come back next time and hopefully you would have improved." Yukata tried to praise before disappearing. _Damn, how do they do that? _Syaoran shook his head.

"I better go now." Syaoran whispered and walked off.

_Somewhere else_

"Carry out the plan and if anything happens call me straight away and I'll come. So where are you meeting? ....... At the bridge? ......Okay........Bye." Sakura hung up her phone after talking to Melinda. "Sakura. Are you sure we should go through with this?" Yukata asked seriously. "I'm positive. This is the first step to victory and we must take it. There's no other way." Sakura mumbled. "If you are sure. Then I shall follow you all the way my friend." Yukata said smiling. "That means a lot to me. You're like the sister I've never had. Arigatou." Sakura spoke her eyes glimmering as she bowed politely.

_Driving on the road_

_Why did Syaoran pull away like that the other day? I thought he liked me, well more than a friend. Ok, didn't I tell myself not to fall in l---._ Sakura stopped thinking that word. _Kami-sama, I almost said it again. Syaoran is so.... so....so....I can't even describe it. He's my dream guy. How could I every live without him? Great I can't think like this. We're just friends and that's all we'll ever be. Maybe, maybe....we'll become closer, but I don't think he could live knowing I'm so dangerous. It would put his life in danger.... _Sakura wandered off thinking

A light tapping on her window broke her train of thought. It was Syaoran standing there grinning. _He's got the best smile. _Sakura thought dreamily. "Are you going to let me in or what?" Syaoran teased. "Sorry Syaoran, I was thinking that's all." Sakura replied weakly while opening the door.

Syaoran looked as handsome as ever with his messy hair and great smile. "What were you thinking about?" Syaoran asked curiously. "Us." Sakura mumbled, realising what she said she clapped her hand over her mouth. "Us?" Syaoran asked with a glint of hope in his eyes. "Yerr......us......getting to this concert soon. You still have to meet them don't you." Sakura lied. "Oh yeh that.....I'll just talk to their agent and umm.....watch them perform." Syaoran tried to sound serious, but sounded a little sad. "Is there something wrong?" Sakura asked concerned making a right turn. "Everything's just fine. It's just that...I wanted to tell you that you make me feel -- -,,... happy." Syaoran choked blushing slightly. "Me too. You make me really happy Syaoran and don't ever forget that." Sakura chirped smiling. Syaoran heard his heart sing when Sakura said those words. "Well we're here, let's enter through the back. Since you do own them and since I got backstage passes we can go through." Sakura got out of the car walking across to Syaoran and opening the door for him. Syaoran stepped out smiling.

"Bonsoir monsieur." Sakura spoke with a French accent giggling. "Enchantée." Syaoran spoke huskily, kissing Sakura's delicate hand, like it was an expensive vase, softly. _His lips are so soft._

"Comment allez-vous mademoiselle?" Syaoran asked with so much grace. "Comme çi, comme ça. Et toi?" Sakura replied still giggling. "Ça va très bien, merci. Because I'm with you." Syaoran spoke lovingly gazing at Sakura's beauty. "Watashi mo." Sakura whispered leaning very closely to Syaoran. Their lips were just centimetres apart. _She smells like cherries. He smells like chocolate._

Almost there, so close, about to touch. "Ahh! Mr Li, it's nice to see you again." A booming voice interrupted. "Hello Mr Saskiwa. This is Kinomoto Sakura." Syaoran introduced, annoyed at the interruption. "It's nice to meet you Mr Saskiwa." Sakura shook hands with the man in his late 50s. "We best get going now. Come on Sakura." Syaoran pratically dragged Sakura away from the old fart and headed towards a room. "Syaoran what the hell are you doing?" Sakura demanded. "I'm going to introduce Porno Graffiti myself." Syaoran replied gritting his teeth. Syaoran settle Sakura and walked over to a man, which whom he talked with. Sakura could barely listening to the conversation and soon enough Syaoran came striding over.

Yet again, Sakura found herself being dragged by Syaoran in his powerful arms. _I feel so safe._ Sakura finally woke up from her thinking by the sounds of a roaring crowd. "WE LOVE PORNO GRAFFITI!!!" The crowed screeched. "I LOVE YOU AKHITO! WOOOO!" A girl screamed. "Syaoran what the hell are you doing dragging me onto the stage?" Sakura whispered. "OH MY GOD IT"S SYAORAN! I LOVE YOU SYAORAN! YOU'RE SO HOT!" Another girl screamed. "GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU WHORE! SYAORAN IS MINE!" Several other girl's screamed. "Wow. You sure have one huge fan club oppa." Sakura whispered. Syaoran squeezed Sakura's hand lightly to reassure her.

"SAKURA YOU ARE SO HOT! WILL YOU BE MINE?" A guy yelled out. Sakura seemed a little dazed and only smiled back weakly. Syaoran felt that Sakura was uncomfortable and decided to end this "guest appearance" quickly. "So you all love Porno Graffiti huh? Well then you'll love this performance cos one lucky person will win the chance to meet them with these backstage passes." Syaoran spoke loudly and coolly. "Sakura will you give me our passes?" Syaoran asked politely. Sakura nodded and handed him their passes. "Okay so what happens is I throw these two backstage passes out and whoever catches them, then they simply keep it." Syaoran explained. "3....2....1" Syaoran spoke as he threw one of the passes as far as he could. Loud screams of excitement were heard all over the stadium. "BITCH! GIVE IT! ARGGHH!" A guy was heard yelling. "Here Sakura, you can the last one." Syaoran reassured. "Here comes another one." Sakura blurted out.

Sakura swore in her head that she could hear war cries and animals. "Run Sakura." Syaoran commanded as he whirled past her grabbing her wrist. Syaoran didn't stop running til her reached Sakura's car. They were both huffing and puffing. "Awwww, I don't get to watch them perform." Sakura pouted teasingly. "I'm sorry Sakura, I'll pay you back. How about we go watch the fireworks at the end of the year together? With the guys too?" Syaoran suggested. "Yay! You're the best Syaoran. You're the best friend any girl could have." Sakura chirped lunging onto Syaoran. Syaoran's eyes softened when he heard this and his heart almost sank. They were in that awkward position again. Yep, the one where they are in each other's arms and the faces are centimetres apart. Syaoran leaned in and so did Sakura, their gazes never leaving one another.

_When you walk away you don't hear me say please, oh baby, don't go._ Sakura's phone rang.

_The love song sung for 1 million people I can't just simply collect my memories. _Syaoran's phone rang.

Exasperated the two answered the phones.

"Moshi moshi........hai.......hai.......I'll be right there." Sakura and stated in unison before hanging up.

"Listen Sakura. I gotta go." "Listen Syaoran I gotta go." The two spoke in unison again. "Use my car. I already got a bike parked at the back. Catch ya later!" Sakura yelled throwing Syaoran the keys and running off.

_Sakisuka Bridge_

Five men in black were standing at the lonely bridge. The bridge had been closed off for construction and the road was empty. Another man in black clothing arrived and was smoking a cigarette. "So you've finally captured the 5 elusive co-leaders of Shinhwa? Oh, but where is the one and only Éclair?" Wolf asked sarcastically breathing out the smoke. "I'm behind you." Éclair spoke loudly. Wolf spun around, only to have a gun to his head. "Let them go, are your master here gets his brain blown out." Éclair said menacingly. "Now run along and be a good little doggy." Éclair pouted. "Let them go then. You heard the crazy bitch." Syaoran commanded. Éclair kicked Wolf where the sun don't shine and watched him collapse. "Don't ever call me that again." Éclair spat.

Hawk, Sun, Andy, Silver and Cyber reluctantly let Lumiere, Aduial, PS, Meiling and Utada free. What the hell are you doing Lumiere? We didn't need Éclair's help! Aduial thought angrily._ I'm having one of my off days. _Lumiere replied in her thoughts. _Valar. Please protect her from harm. _Aduial prayed hard. Wolf smirked as he moved his hand swiftly to the gun grabbing it away from Éclair's grasp. "Well, well, well. Haven't the tables seemed to turn so quickly." Syaoran spoke coldly as he held the gun to Éclair's head. "I'm not afraid of you." Éclair spoke firmly. "You will be."

Hawk and the guys stood there snickering while Shinhwa were absolutely powerless. "You sickass bastard!" Meiling yelled. "Get out of here. I'm ordering you to get out of here. Promise me you'll fight on." Éclair spoke. "No! Don't speak like that!" Aduial boomed. "Shutup whore!" Wolf exclaimed slapping Éclair across the face. "GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!!" Éclair ordered. They could only comply with Éclair's orders and left. "Aww, you're such a noble leader." Hawk spat. "I'm gonna make you pay for what you did to my family. And now is the moment of

truth.....beat her long enough for it to hurt, but short enough so that she doesn't pass out when we dump her over the bridge." Wolf commanded

Éclair's eyes widened in shock and her mouth hung open, but she had to stay brave for her friends.

_An hour later_

Éclair was bruised up. Her clothes were torn and she had bad cuts everywhere. "Cyber go tie those stones to her ankles so that she will sink to the bottom of the fucking ocean." Wolf growled. "Hmmm...now the only thing left to decide is whether to take off that mask of yours and reveal an ugly whore....I'd rather not look at the person who murdered my family." Wolf glared at her and spat in her face.

"Now go dump her wretched body over the bridge." Wolf looked disgusted when he saw Éclair smile. "You seem glad to die." "I'm glad to be rid of a world of you. Go to hell." "Fuck off bitch." Wolf growled throwing her over the bridge.

A loud splash was heard and at that instance all of them began to laugh uncontrollably. "Who would have known it would have been so easy to get rid of her?" Sun laughed evilly. They were laughing so hard that they didn't notice the helicopter flying near by. In the helicopter stood Aduial, assassin extraordinaire, and her psychic PS and Meiling.

Aduial aimed an arrow straight towards Wolf's heart. Wolf heard this and quickly dodged it. _Dammit. _Meiling and PS had already injured Silver and Cyber in the arms with their rifles. Aduial quickly fired three more arrows and hit Hawk, Silver and Sun in the legs. Wolf grabbed his gun and began shooting non-stop at the helicopter, but it didn't seem to work. The arrow that he had dodged, wasn't dodged so well. It actually hit him on the arm as well. "FUCKING DISPERSE!!!" Wolf yelled. They all tried to get away on their bikes. "YOU"LL FUCKING PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!" Meiling yelled shooting several more bullets.

"Stop it. We will get them next time." A person hidden in the shadows spoke. "We have to do it for Éclair!" Meiling retorted. "PS, kindly take us back now." Aduial spoke softly. PS nodded and went to the front to control the helicopter that was on automatic. "HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM? WE JUST WATCHED ECLAIR GET KILLED! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Meiling raged. "Will you shut the fuck up!? She wouldn't have wanted us to be like this!" PS yelled trying to concentrate on flying the helicopter. "You're right....we'll miss you Éclair." Meiling whispered faintly so that only Aduial could hear.

What did you think of that chapter? Well? Stay tuned nxt time on Behind the Mask. Lolz XD

Please review and tell me wat ya think!

Luv White


	10. Revealing Thoughts

**Behind the Mask **

_This is dedicated to all my friends. I'll edit the chapters every so often cos it gets confusing. Sorry about the spelling and grammar. Thanks for all the reviews! Btw Syao and the guys are either 23-25 and Saku and the girls are about 21-23 years old._

Chapter 10 – Revealing Thoughts

_Cherry Train_

Melinda was chucking a tantrum as she punched the wall. "Fuck, that fucking hurts, but I bet not as badly as Sakura's death." Melinda winced as she growled. "Listen, she wouldn't have wanted us to do this. She sacrificed herself so be thankful." Tohru tried to comfort. "I know." Melinda sobbed trying to hold back her tears. Her ruby red eyes had no fire in them anymore. They were drenched; her flame had been put out.

"I just miss her. Why didn't she just let us stay and help her?" Melinda asked Kami-sama. "Hmmm......I don't know why, but I still can't sense anything. Why hasn't Yoshika called me yet? She is supposed to call me once every week and she hasn't called me in two." Tomoyo thought aloud. "Yoshika? You mean your little sister?" White questioned. Tomoyo nodded. "That is strange." Yukata added. "When did you come?" Tomoyo asked eerily not facing Yukata. "The mortals are here." Yukata spoke bluntly and glanced at the guys. "Moshi Moshi Melinda, Tohru, Tomoyo, White and Yukata." The six guys spoke in unison as they bowed politely. "What did you memorise that or something?" White asked sarcastically folding her arms across her chest.

"Yep and it's in alphabetical order as well!" Eriol cheered proudly. Several sweat drops were seen forming on the girls head. "So where's Sakura? Every time I come here, she isn't home." Syaoran asked trying not to sound eager. White and Tohru shuffled their feet nervously while Melinda had a frozen look on her face. Yukata looked down sadly and Tomoyo had a blank expression. "Well...you see Sakura went on a business trip." Tomoyo lied eerily. "Oh." Was all Syaoran could say. "Do you know when she might be coming back? Has she called you? Why hasn't she called me? Why is Melinda frozen and White and Tohru shuffling their feet nervously? Why am I even asking? Where has Sakura gone to?" Syaoran shot all these questions at Tomoyo.

"I'll answer them when you stop speaking. Are you done?" Tomoyo asked monotonously spinning her finger in the air. Syaoran nodded sheepishly. "No. No. I do not know. Melinda has a cold and White and Tohru's feet are itchy. You are concerned. You already asked that." Tomoyo spoke loudly and softly. _Tomoyo you are such a bad liar. _White thought irritably._ Itchy feet? What the hell is going inside that girl's brain? _White wondered still annoyed.

_Zippy dee doo da zippy dee day, my oh my, what a wonderful day! Should I make satay chicken today? What are they talking about? Oh well. Do do do do do do do. I love the circus song. _Tohru dreamed. "Andy, Kaiba, Daniel and Michael can you go do something other than standing here and snickering?" Syaoran ordered spacing out. "Yeh, so you can have some alone time with the ladies aye?" Daniel wriggled his eyebrows. "It's only right that I return the favour." Syaoran smirked as he elbowed Daniel in the gut. Syaoran grunted in satisfaction as Daniel groaned.

"Well if she does call could you call me A.S.A.P?" Syaoran enquired. "Of course! But it's kinda hard because Sakura is d---." White clasped her hand over Tohru's mouth so that you could only hear muffled words. "Sakura's what?" Syaoran narrowed his eyes. "Sakura's doing some business in Europe somewhere and we can't seem to get a connection with her." Melinda quickly lied. "I thought you said you didn't know where she is." Syaoran asked suspiciously. Melinda was standing there turning red as everyone snuck away because Melinda was a very good distracter.

Ahhh, yes she was a black belt distracter, but that's another story. Moving on with the story.

"Tomoyo just got here when you arrived and she didn't know that I received a letter from her. It says that she misses us all and not to worry about anything." Melinda lied. _I don't like lying; I always end up blurting out the truth. It aint exactly my best skill. _"Uhuh?" Syaoran cocked an eyebrow not believing what Melinda just said. "Wow! Look at the time, I better get going now." Melinda babbled and walked out briskly, leaving Syaoran alone. "Why am I always the one left out?" Syaoran asked thin air.

"Shit that was close." Melinda complained. "I know, Tohru you were totally gonna blow it." White scolded. "I'm so sorry, so sorry, so sorry, so sorry, so sorry, so sorry." Tohru apologised bowing furiously. "Chillax." Melinda said. "But we can't keep this from them forever you know. They are going to get suspicious." Yukata added. "What are we suppose to do? Call Syaoran. Moshi Moshi Syaoran. Some fucked up gang leader named Wolf murdered Sakura. Well see ya, have a nice day?!" White growled sarcastically. "That's not exactly what I had in mine." Melinda said quietly.

"Did THE Melinda Kim just speak quietly? I think I'm hallucinating. Melinda are you feeling well? Do you need a doctor? Maybe I'm the one not feeling well! " White asked surprised. Yukata chuckled a little, Tohru giggled and a small smile formed on Tomoyo's face. A/n: When I say small smile I mean minute. "NO! I'M JUST SAD OK? CAN'T SOMEONE BE SAD BECAUSE ONE OF THEIR CLOSEST FRIENDS WAS MURDERED???!!!" Melinda yelled at the top of her lungs making the house tremble. Melinda collapsed and cried into her hands.

"Melinda what's wrong with you? I've never seen you cry before." A familiar voice asked concerned. Melinda looked up and gasped. Tohru only managed to faint, White eyes popped out, Yukata had tears in her eyes and Tomoyo was smiling like the sun. "SAKURA?!" The girls all managed to yell in unison. "It's nice to see you too. What's up?" Sakura smiled gleefully. By now Melinda's hands were gripped firmly around Sakura's neck strangling her. "Can't....breathe." Sakura cried hoarsely. "It's just Melinda's way of showing affection." Tohru spoke. "We thought you were lost to a world of darkness, never seeing light again." Yukata announced.

"Translation, we thought you were dead." White explained. "Dead? What the hell gave you that idea?" Sakura cried in disbelief. "The last time we saw you, you were sinking to the bottom of Chang Raw River. Don't you remember?" Melinda asked now calm. "HUH? I was in Australia on a business trip. How could I have been in two places at once?" Sakura said thinking this was a joke. "Wolf ordered you to be beaten up and then he threw you into the river." White said trying to clarify things. "Listen guys. This is not a funny joke." Sakura warned. "If Wolf didn't kill you, then who the hell did he kill?" Tomoyo asked narrowing her eyes. "Can't you just read his mind?" Sakura asked still in shock.

"No. Because my powers were gone when this incident happened." Tomoyo explained in deep thought. "Oh." The word escaped Sakura's lips. "The only thing that could seal my powers is if something bad happened. I don't understand nothing bad actually happened so why are my powers still sealed?"

Everyone looked around the room suspiciously as if looking for some answers to the mystery questions. "I feel an ache head coming now." Tohru said rubbing her head. "What the hell happened the last few weeks that I was gone?" Sakura demanded. "Well you see...." Melinda started. Sakura's eyes were practically popping out of her sockets after she heard the whole story. "So then.....w-who w-w-was the girl who a-a-c-t-ually got murdered?" Sakura stumbled on her words. "We don't know, but we must find out." Yukata spoke softly, admiring the mystery person's courage.

Tohru switched on the TV to watch Fruits Basket and was cheerfully watching away. "We interrupt this program for some breaking news. Good afternoon this is Lee Min Soo reporting live at the site of the incident. Daidouji Yoshika was reported missing a week...." Tomoyo's eyes widened in fear and felt the breath in her throat hitch a ride to Norway.

"Local fishermen were on a daily fishing trip when the young lady was caught in one of their many nets. At first policeman thought that she had drowned in Chang Rae River, but policeman noticed stones tied to her ankles. Police also say that she was badly beaten before she was thrown into the river at about 11pm a couple of weeks back. Reports say that it was of mistaken identity and that she might have been attacked by the deadly gang SechsKies. Although police have no evidence of this, SechsKies is the most wanted suspect. Please if you have any information on this murder please contact crime stoppers. Our deepest condolences to the family."

White switched off the TV with her lips slightly apart. Yukata looked down sadly and whispered something to herself. _I cannot live much longer with all this grief and heartache floating in the air like this. It's like a dark cloud hanging around everyone. It saddens me deeply to see my friends feel such pain and even more knowing that I have no one to turn to. It gets harder and harder to breathe everyday. If I only I could go back, but I must not regret my decisions. He would have wanted me to be happy...._ Yukata thought sadly, forcing the tears not to run free of her eyes.

Melinda was trying to say something, but nothing came out of her mouth. Tohru began to tremble violently and fell to her knees. Tomoyo finally gave in and broke down into a river of tears. She banged her fists on the floor, sobbing as she fell to the ground. Tomoyo couldn't help the pain. It was her little sister after all and she vowed to protect her forever. But this time she failed, she failed as a friend; she failed as an advisor and most of all she failed as a sister. "It's okay Tomoyo, we'll get them back. We'll get them back for everyone. They've taken our love ones away for the last time." Sakura comforted as tears trickled down her cheeks, placing a weak smile on her face.

"We all understand how you feel, SechsKies have hurt all of us." Tohru comforted. They nodded all in agreement.

"I was an orphan, but I had my brother James. He took care of me and he always put me in front of himself. He was the best brother I could have ever asked for.....It was my birthday and James went to pick up the cake he ordered especially for my 18th birthday. I was so happy and I felt like I was a princess. When my brother didn't come back, I got scared. A week later the police found him and had SechsKies written on him in blood. He was badly beaten up and police suspected that he had been wandering in the wrong place at the wrong time. It's my entire fault. If I hadn't had pushed him to get the cake for me, he would still be here. " Melinda spoke softly stammering every so often. Tears swam down her face as Melinda recalled her past and a deep frown was plastered on her face.

"Well my story is pretty simple. My mum was part of the gang called Emerald Phoenixes. One night she had to race against Wolf in a Speed race, but it backfired. Wolf cut her fuel tank and the car ended up exploding. I didn't mind the fact that mum was in a gang, but after I was really angry. One of mum's best friends', Arisa Uohara told me this. I was so sad, I thought I would never survive, but thank Kami-sama that Sakura and you guys were there to break my fall." Tohru explained huskily as she violently wiped away the tears.

"Basically what happened, because I don't want to go into details is, SechsKies tortured and murdered my fiancé." White spoke almost coldly with a blank expression, tears forming in her eyes, but she did not let them fall.

"They did not do much to harm me. They just denied me of my freedom. I had to stay here to protect you from mortals who might harm you. I only ever wished for love, friendship and freedom. I have been denied two of them because of SechsKies." Yukata spoke angelically closing her eyes. _I'll never forget you my own, Elven princeling. _Yukata smiled fondly.

"What about you Sakura?" Tomoyo asked with puffy bloodshot eyes. "I never told you guys this, but I guess I have no choice now. On the day that we were suppose to go bungee jumping, do you remember how Kenshin turned up?" Sakura asked still staying strong. They all nodded in response gesturing for her to continue.

"Well that night Kenshin came to my apartment to explain to me why he _really _broke up with me. He was forced to like me and he was actually engaged to his true soul mate. We made up and became friends, but when we walked outside he was shot and killed by Wolf. And that's what happened." Sakura spoke softly yet firmly, her voice not quavering. She had to stay strong for all their sakes, the rest had already broken down, she had to be strong as a leader.

Silence...................................................................................................

"Wounds must be re-opened to be healed so that no scars shall remain." Yukata spoke wisely to her friends comforting them. "Mortal wounds to the body may be healed in time, but it takes an eternity for a wound in the heart to heal." Yukata spoke like a true saint.

"I'm just....so...I c-ca-n't believe that this w-w-ou-ld happen to Yoshika. I can't believe that she took your place. I can't believe she's d-d-d-ead.....I can't believe any of this." Tomoyo sniffled and cried. _I've never felt so sad and vulnerable in my life....my own flesh and blood.....why did you do it Yoshika? I love you so much._ Tomoyo thought frowning letting more tears drop to the ground. Sakura, White, Melinda, Yukata and Tohru comforted Tomoyo in her time of need.

_Li Mansion_

"So what are you going to do Syaoran?" Daniel asked staring at his work of art. He had just made another sculpture of Yukata; yes he was completely obsessed with her. "I'm going to tell Sakura about us, our secret. We have known them long enough to trust them." Syaoran said coolly leaning on to the wall. "But, don't you think that they'll freak when they find out?" Michael asked cautiously. "I'm prepared for that, I just think that to show we completely trust them, then we should tell them." Syaoran replied back smiling a bit at how good that sounded.

"Syaoran's right you know?" Eriol stated chomping down on his apple. "How so? Do explain Mr

Hiiragizawa." Kaiba asked incredulously. "You like the girls more than just friends' right?" Eriol asked knowing what the answer was. "Hai." The guys said uncertainly. "Well, you can't have a relationship with no trust in it. Without that trust, nothing will happen." Eriol clarified. "Wouldn't you feel the same? If your partner didn't tell you everything, would you not feel betrayed?" Eriol asked walking around the room interrogating his friends. "Yes, you are right Eriol....as always. That's why you are our advisor." Andy complimented understandingly.

_The love song sung for 1 million people I can't just simply collect my memories. _Syaoran's phone sung.

"Hello? Syaoran Li speaking." Syaoran asked coldly. "Syaoran? It's Sakura. Switch on the TV." Sakura sobbed from the other line. Syaoran's voice softened as he heard Sakura's voice after two weeks. "Ok." Syaoran and his friends listened carefully to what the news reporter had to say and widened his eyes in shock. "Syaoran are you still there?" Sakura sniffled. "Hai." Was all Syaoran could say.

Eriol had practically fainted and thought it was just a bad dream. _If Yoshika's dead, then how will destiny be fulfilled? We don't know what will happen next. I guess it was meant to be this way....we have to let it run its natural course._ Eriol gasped in shock. "Eriol, Sakura told us to come down, Tomoyo needs your support." Syaoran tried to stay calm as anger boiled up inside him.

_How could I have made another mistake? I killed Tomoyo's sister, but I had no idea that she was Éclair. It's not my fault. I killed Sakura's best friend's sister. I can't believe this bull shit. Everything seems to be linked. I wonder if Tomoyo knew that her sister was a gang leader. Maybe it's best if I just don't ask at all. Tomoyo has already been through a lot. I don't want to add to the pain. I have hurt Sakura so much already, but she doesn't know it. Maybe I shouldn't tell her my secret, she would hate me forever. _Syaoran thought bitterly as he drove his car into Cherry Train driveway.

"Hey. Are you okay everyone? Seems like you have all been crying." Andy asked incredulously staring at the puffy-eyed girls. The only three that weren't bloodshot were Sakura, Yukata and White. "We're fine, it's just that Yoshika was a great friend of ours and we could only cry." Sakura replied weakly.

"Sakura?" A masculine voice asked. It was Richard, the lawyer. "Hi Richard. What's up?" Sakura asked trying to sound glad. "Could you please do me a very big favour?" Richard asked and sniffled. "What first?" Sakura shot back. "If it's no trouble, could you please get SechsKies back for Yoshika? I know it's a lot, b--." Richard pleaded but was cut off by Sakura.

"Why?" Sakura asked curiously narrowing her eyes. "You see....Yoshika and I w-were e-en-g-gaged." Richard stammered his eyes glistening with sorrow. "I'm so sorry Richard, I didn't know. Yes, of course we'll do it for you. We're doing it for all of us." Sakura answered softly frowning. "Arigatou Sakura-chan. This means so much to me." Richard bowed politely as tears of joy and sorrow raced down his face.

"Hey Syaoran!" Sakura cheered as she saw a familiar face brighten up as he heard her call his name. "Hi Sakura. Is Tomoyo okay? Why didn't you call me?" Syaoran shot question at Sakura. Richard smiled at the two and walked away. "Tomoyo's trying to cope, but thank Kami-sama that Eriol is here to help her as well. I didn't call you because I didn't have the time. I'm so sorry." Sakura explained her whimsical voice tingling all of Syaoran's senses. _Cherries._ Syaoran sighed dreamily in his head. "So how was your trip and stay in Europe?" Syaoran tried to strike up a conversation.

"Europe? I went to Australia, but Australia was founded by Europeans after all so to answer your question.........it was absolutely wonderful. But we shouldn't be talking about this now. Tomoyo needs our support." Sakura spoke quickly as she grabbed Syaoran's hand and dragged him towards Tomoyo.

_Hours later_

"We better get going now. We have to do some major cleaning cos the New Year is almost here to greet us." Eriol cheered. "What about Christmas?" Tomoyo asked inquisitively almost sounding happy. "Christmas is tomorrow today is Christmas." Eriol claimed as he glanced at his Rollex. "Huh? So soon? I didn't even realise it was already here. Holy water." Tomoyo exclaimed surprised. There was a definite change in Tomoyo's personality, it was almost strange. It was like a huge burden had been lifted off her shoulders and in a way it actually happened. Not that she was glad about her sister's untimely death or anything, it's just that she let out all her bottled emotions that caused the change in her personality.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Tomoyo exclaimed trying to sound hopeful so soon after he sister's death. They all hugged each other and bid their 'ciaos', seeyas, sayonaras, au revoirs, and good byes.

Heyz. What ya think? Please review. Thanx to everyone! I'm gonna be ending this fanfic soon, maybe in the next 1-3 chapters, so beware. Ciao for now

Luv White


	11. When This Is All Over

**Behind the Mask **

_This is dedicated to all my friends. I'll edit the chapters every so often cos it gets confusing. Sorry about the spelling and grammar. Thanks for all the reviews! It's nearing the end so beware. Woooo!_

_A/N: Yoshika had powers as well cos she's Tomoyo's sister. _

Chapter 11 – When this is all over

Tomoyo yawned as she got up stretching her numb arms. _I had the most wonderful dream last _

_night. Hmmm....Eriol had his arm around my waist....what am I thinking? I guess I just have a crush on him, hehe. _Tomoyo got up and changed into tight black leather pants with a black top and matching black leather jacket.

_I get so bored wearing the same thing over and over. Why can't Sakura let us wear different clothing? Maybe I should wear the red one instead...naaah...too slutty. Black and purple is da only way to go._

"Tomoyo, you seem happy today." Yukata smiled widely. "Ohayo roomie. What makes you say that?" Tomoyo chirped her amethyst eyes glowing with joy. "Cos of the goofy grin on your face. You haven't smiled in ages." Yukata laughed and threw a pillow at Tomoyo. "What was that for? Hahahaha!" Tomoyo pouted and chased Yukata around the apartment.

"Yukata we better get going, we don't want Sakura to kill us now do we?" Tomoyo joked as she grabbed her bike keys. "Of course! I would not have it any other way." Yukata replied smiling warmly. "I can't seem to stop smiling, but it feels great to smile again." Tomoyo giggled as she stepped outside of her apartment.

"You bought me a new one?" Tomoyo questioned as she looked at the brand new bike with a bow tied onto it. "Look there's a card." Yukata spoke calmly climbing onto her bike. "Hey Tomoyo. This is a gift from me to you. Merry Christmas. Love Eriol." Tomoyo whispered softly her eyes filling with admiration and her heart filling with love.

"So it's a present from Eriol aye? You should buy him a gift then. Let's go Christmas shopping and tell the girls to come too." Yukata suggested. "Ok she-elf. Don't have to go listening to the conversation with myself. It's a great idea by the way." Tomoyo scolded. "A-r-arig-gati? Thank you, ok?!" Yukata stammered and both began laughing maniacally.

_Cherry Train _

"What's taking them two so long? They're never late! I wanna go shopping NOW!" Melinda whined pacing back and forth in the room. "Two words Melinda. Chillax." Tohru said calmly. "THAT'S TWO, DUMBASS!" Melinda yelled. _I hate being advised._

"You wanna piece of me?!" Tohru yelled standing up towering over Melinda. (A/n: Tohru is 2 inches taller than Melinda). "YEH!" Melinda retorted loudly. Melinda began to throw punches and kicks at Tohru menacingly while Tohru dodged them swiftly. Tohru was using her famous slapping technique again.

"Go Tohru-mon! I choose you! Fury slaps attack!" White yelled. Melinda dodged it for once and stated proudly. "I've been training to dodge your damn slaps!" "GO Melinda-mon. Rage attack! NOW!" White cheered on. "Tohru-mon dodge it and use seismic toss!" White chanted. "ROAR!" Tohru roared.

A sweat drop formed on White's head. _She is really getting into this. _Tohru ran into Melinda and picked her up as she dodged 'rage attack'. "HIYAH!" Tohru screamed as she slammed Melinda into the floor. Melinda groaned and swore a lot.

"What's all this racket about?" Sakura groaned coming through the door. "We were playing pokemon games. Live on stage! It was so cool!!" White chirped re-enacting the scene. "Riiiiight." Sakura said sarcastically rolling her eyes. "Where are Yu and Tom?" Sakura asked curiously. _They're never late._

"We thought the same thing." White said. "We're here! Drum roll please." Tomoyo joked. Tohru took it seriously and went to the drum set inside the hand to hand combat room. Everyone sweat dropped as Tohru started playing.

"Hey we haven't played together in a long time. You wanna do it before we go shopping for late Christmas gifts?" Yukata asked hopefully. "Yeh! It's gonna be so kawaii!!" Tomoyo chirped.

"Well since Tomoyo hasn't said kawaii in such a long time then my verdict is, YES!" Sakura replied smiling. Everyone seemed to be smiling, it was one of those happy days, they forgot about, long ago.

Tohru played the drums, Melinda played the piano, Yukata played the flute, White played the guitar, Tomoyo was the DJ and Sakura was lead singer.

"So, I think I should break my vow and play 'The Dubious I love you'. Breaking vows is not my thing, but I think that we should live it up!" Sakura ordered. "I knew you would choose that, it's your fav." Melinda read her thoughts. They all nodded and started to play the tunes. _Very loud and passionate. _

_With a calm gaze I will gradually sort out_

_The lights and shadows of this world_

_Since that time I've wanted to be like you_

_Pushing your way forward with slightly pursed lips_

Syaoran opened the door and heard an angelic voice waft into his ears. The song was loud, but it felt like it was soft. Syaoran continued to walk to find the source of the music.

_In my dreams I have seen_

_A plain as wide as my eyes can see_

_Where lies will not blossom_

_I'm waiting for you there_

Syaoran felt as if he was close as the beat got louder and the singer's voice became softer.

_A story that will end emotionally_

_Began that day when you said "I love you"_

_I can't wait patiently for the start of the second half_

Syaoran could almost feel the words. He felt like there was deep sorrow and wanting in her words. They were just so meaningful.

_Instead of endlessly doubting_

_I want to hear that dubious "I love you"_

_Until the end, always always_

'I wonder who sings this song? I gotta get their album now. Just hearing her sing, makes my heart sink.'

_Words cannot be trusted completely_

_But when carried by voice, at least a little should certainly be conveyed_

_Let's ascertain together_

_The truth that will soon to be revealed_

_Even waking up to it brings no sadness_

_Such a world is waiting for the two of us_

Syaoran wandered close and close and found himself in the 'hand to hand combat' room. There they were. The band playing passionately and the singer singing meaningfully.

_I look back on the fleeing shadows along the road_

_The "I love you" I could not say that day_

_I can't catch up to it even with my last spurt_

_What should I do when I doubt even just a little?_

_Already a liar, but I love you_

_I want to be by your side, always always_

'Sakura....my cherry blossom, she's got the voice of heaven and the beauty of a goddess. No wonder I fell in love with her...maybe I should tell her. This song just makes me want to scream it out to the world! I LOVE SAKURA KINOMOTO!' Syaoran thought proudly.

_A story that will end emotionally_

_Began that day when you said "I love you"_

_I can't wait patiently for the start of the second half_

_I look back on the fleeing shadows along the road_

_The "I love you" you said that day_

_I can't help chasing after it, always always......._

The song ended and Syaoran applauded. "Syaoran? When did you get here? How long have you been standing there? How long have you been listening? What's wrong Syaoran? Answer me!" Sakura blew questions right into his face.

"Gomen ne, I'm just stunned that's all. I never knew you could sing so well and I never knew they could play so well." Syaoran apologised as he grinned sheepishly.

"I got here several minutes ago. I've been standing here for around 3 minutes. I've been listening to the whole song. Nothing's wrong and may I say that was excellent!" Syaoran cheered. Sakura blushed lightly, but quickly stared at the floor. "Sorry Li, but you caught us at a bad time, we're going Christmas shopping!" Melinda yelled.

"Please call me Syaoran. Didn't I tell you, you could?" Syaoran gestured. "Actually, you failed to mention that, hmmmmm.........months ago." Melinda poked Syaoran. "AHHHH!" Syaoran screamed. "What?" Melinda narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "I thought you were going to hurt me!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"Don't mind if I do!" Melinda spoke evilly. "MELLLIIIINNNNDDDAAA!!" The girls cried in unison. Syaoran shut his eyes tightly and prepared for the deadly blow, but thankfully it never came. "What?" Melinda asked a little too innocently. "Arigatou minna-san." Syaoran bowed thankfully.

Syaoran sighed in relief and walked 2 metres away from Melinda. _That should be enough, but maybe an extra two just in case. _Syaoran edged away from Melinda. "You're going Christmas shopping? Maybe I should go to with the guys."

"Uhuh. We'll be back by at least 4 'o' clock." Tomoyo chirped. "We're going to buy all this kawaii stuff for you and the guys. Awww....this is gonna be so much fun!" Tomoyo continued. "C'mon let's go already!" Melinda added practically dragging Tohru, Sakura and Yukata with her. "Fortunately I can walk and Tomoyo can run. Melinda won't bother dragging me cos of how I walk." White explained sweat dropping.

"I see. Why don't you walk normally anyways?" Syaoran asked still watching Melinda dragging them out the door. "I do walk normally when I'm in a hurry. Otherwise I just see it as having a better look at the world, by walking slowly." White grinned.

"But right now I'm in a hurry. Catcha round." White exclaimed running out. "Why am I always left alone?" Syaoran thought aloud and shrugged it off.

_KMR Mall _

"Hmmm.......what should we buy?" Tomoyo asked browsing. "Well they are guys so...I'm not sure what I should get. I know I'll get Michael a watch." Melinda suggested and ran off to the watch store. "I'm getting Kaiba a computer, he loves them." Tohru exclaimed and ran off.

"I'm getting Andy a fancy box of nothing. Later." White walked off. "I'll get Eriol a jar of those paper cranes that grants you a wish. Bye Saku!" Tomoyo waved and disappeared.

"I already made a light golden brown shirt, plain with few gold n green leaves and elvish inscriptions at the bottom. Its got a bow and arrow on the back Saku. What do ya think? I should go practise some archery then since I'm done. I'll see you later. Namarie!" Yukata explained and disappeared. "I think I'll go develop these pictures then."

Sakura walked towards the one hour photo store. "Hello Miss, how can I help you?" A male assistant asked. He had violet eyes and dark grey hair. "Yuki? Is that you?" Sakura asked taken back. "Sakura? It's nice to see you again." Yuki smiled warmly.

"What are you doing?" "Just wanted to develop some film that's all so I can give it to someone as a gift." "Cool. Come back later and they'll be done." "Arigatou Yuki-san. You're the best." Sakura cheered. "That's my job!" Yuki grinned.

_Li Mansion_

"What are you getting Melinda, Michael?" Kaiba prodded, nudging him. "I'm getting her one that DDR she's always whining for." Michael replied. "How bout you Kaiba?" Michael asked slowly. "I'm getting Tohru a huge poster full of anime people." Kaiba told proudly. "And you Daniel?" Andy queried.

"I'm getting her this bow. It's got elvish writing on it. I thought it would be cool to have elvish writing on it since she looks like one." Daniel explained looking at another one of his artworks. It was Yukata in a beautiful garden wearing a long beige dress.

"Daniel will you stop wasting my paint?" Eriol whined. "I only have a couple of bottles left, and I need it to paint Tomoyo." All the guys sweat dropped going dot eyed. "Hirigizawa, what are you getting Tomoyo?" Andy asked bluntly glaring at him. "Is Lee-kun still pissed at me for scratching your Porsche?" Eriol teased making all the guys laugh.

"I already got her something." Eriol replied bored. "And you Lee-kun? What are you getting....what's her name?..." Eriol asked narrowing his eyes. "WHITE! Her name is White, you sick little fuck." Andy spat at Eriol who was playing with a ball. "Huh? What are we talking about again?" Eriol asked confused.

"YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLE HIRAGIZAWA! GRRR!!!!!" Andy growled as he threw his hands up in frustration. "Is it hot in here or what? Feels like a sauna. I wonder where the source of the steam is. OH YEH! Your ears Lee-kun!" Eriol laughed loudly and evilly.

Eriol felt his whole body go numb and collapsed onto the cool grass. "Hirigizawa." Andy started calmly. "If you ever decide to piss someone off again, I hope you decide to piss someone off with no acupuncture abilities. Now if you want to feel the rest of your body ever again then I suggest you apologise. RIGHT NOW!" Andy spoke lightly circling Eriol like a hawk.

Eriol knew there was no way out of this. If someone unexperienced pulled out the needle incorrectly, he would be in serious trouble. "Gomen nasai Andy." Eriol spoke exasperated. "Your forgiven." Andy pulled out the needle that was in his neck.

"Ow. So what did you get White anyways?" Eriol asked rubbing his neck. "I got her nothing." Andy simply replied. "What the fuck?" Daniel cut in as he continued painting a picture of an Athenian god that was obviously YUKATA!

"Well she's always going on about, how the best things in life are free and simplicity at it's best, is nothing at all." Andy explained. "Woah, I never knew she was so philo –what-ical." Kaiba stated amazed.

"How about you Syaoran?" Andy asked Syaoran who until now was hiding in the shadows. "Cherry Blossoms." Syaoran whispered bluntly and walked away.

_KMR Mall_

"Why didn't you tell us you were going to Aus, Sakura?" Melinda asked licking her vanilla ice cream like a 5 year old. "I couldn't. Aunt Mini would totally have killed me. I can't even tell you what I was doing there. She would be so ashamed of me." Sakura looked down in shame.

"We're your friends, please tell us." Tomoyo prodded. "Ok, but promise not to laugh." Sakura whispered. "Promise!" They all yelled in unison making heads turn.

"I-I-I w-w-was shearing s-s-sh-she-sheep." Sakura whispered playing with her bracelets. "You what?" White asked narrowing her eyes. "I was shearing sheep." Sakura said a tab bit louder. "I'm sorry Saku-chan, seriously speak up." Tohru enticed.

"I WAS FUCKING SHEARING SHEEP! S-H-E-E-P!!!!!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs. Sakura saw people dropping their food and mothers covering their children's ears and glared coldly at all of them before sitting back down again.

"Hey guys, I'll be right back. I have to get some photos." Sakura waved and ran off to her friends who were still recovering from the not so shocking news.

"Hey Yuki! I'm back! Are the pictures ready yet?" Sakura asked eagerly hopping up and down. "Yahuh. Here you go. I'll see you then Sakura-chan!" Yuki cheered as he handed Sakura the images.

_Wow, this is a really good one of me and Syaoran. The scene is just perfect. _Sakura thought dreamily looking at the image. It was a bright sunny day and Sakura and Syaoran were watching the clouds slowly drift by. Sakura was wearing a simple pink dress and Syaoran was wearing khakis and a green top. Their hands were linked on the cool green grass and they were both smiling brightly.

I'll give this one to Syaoran. I know he'll just love it._ Sakura thought happily._

Sakura was so deep in thought that she didn't realise she was walking into someone. "Ooof!" Sakura groaned. "Gomen nasai." Sakura apologised as she looked up into 2 chocolate eyes and a man with auburn brown hair. "Syaoran?" Sakura asked puzzled. "Hm? You're mistaken miss. My name is Ji Won." He explained. "Well bye. I'm in a hurry." Sakura got up and left.

_Ok then. That was so creepy. I mean how often do you bump into someone that looked exactly like Syaoran. That's it, it's official. I'm crazy about Syaoran._ Sakura briskly walked towards her awaiting friends that were ordering lunch.

"White? Why did you make us eat backwards? I mean isn't it entrée first, not dessert?" Tohru asked curiously. "Hey! Life is too short too be living normally! You gotta live it up. Be different. You only live once, so live it." White coolly explained like she had a million times.

_Somewhere else in KMR mall_

_That was way too close for comfort. I can't believe Sakura fell for that trick. The ol' say I'm someone else and quickly walk away routine. Gets them every time. Thank god she fell for it though. I wouldn't have been able to surprise her then. How could I have known that she was shopping here. At KMR. Wait a minute. Why is it called KMR anyway? _

_Don't I own KMR...? There the only company I don't own. Is it even a company? What the hell am I thinking? I'm here to get Sakura her gift. _Syaoran snapped out of his thoughts and walked into the jewellery store.

"Excuse me? Could I pick up the necklace under the name Li?" Syaoran asked watching the lady at the counter nod and walk into a back room. "Thanks." Syaoran payed the lady the money and snuck stealthily away like a ninja.

_Back to Sakura_

"OoOoOo! KMR, do you know who they are? Why the hell don't we know? What's with that? What's so good about them?" Tohru enquired twirling the pasta around her fork. "We better get going now. If we wanna give the guys their presents." Melinda checked her watch. "Hai!" They yelled in unison.

"OoOoOof!" Sakura groaned. _Not again! _"I'm so sorry." She apologised. "Ji Won is it?" Sakura asked mystified by his eyes. "Uh. Gotta go. I'm in a hurry miss." He quickly explained and ran off. "Wasn't that Syaoran?" Tomoyo narrowed her eyes squinting in the direction of 'Syaoran'.

"No. Let's go!" Sakura shrieked dragging everyone along with her. "Sakura! You're hurting me." Melinda whined painfully as she wriggled out of Sakura's very tight grasp.

_Li Mansion_

"MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS!!!" The girls cheered as they walked into the backyard. The backyard had cute little benches, fit for two.., neatly cut grass and flowers everywhere. The trees gave a warm, eerie shade. "Merry Christmas to you too!" The guys cheered in unison except for Daniel of course.

Daniel was busy trying to conceal his recent art works which were carelessly spread around the backyard. Unfortunately for Daniel, Yukata had already scanned the area and spotted all of his works of 'art'.

"Daniel, you have major issues. Find something more productive to do in your spare time." Yukata loudly spoke mischievously making Daniel blush. (A/N: mwhahahahahaha 2 ryu!) "Oh that." Daniel studied the ground seemingly interested in the ants. "Here you go Daniel." Yukata offered quietly handing him the neatly wrapped package. "Arigatou gozamisu. I got this for you too." Daniel smiled warmly, calming down.

"Thank you! This is a wonderful gift!" Yukata smiled gleefully running her hand up and down the neatly carved woof of her new bow. "Erm, thanks for the shirt. Home made right?" Daniel asked studying the shirt. "Uhuh." Yukata replied paying no attention to Daniel because she was too busy with the new bow.

"Merry Christmas." Tomoyo bowed as she handed Eriol the box filled with paper cranes. "I know it isn't much, but ---." "I love you --- your gift. Arigatou Tomoyo." Eriol smiled warmly, his eyes glistening and his hair swaying lightly in the wind. _So kawaii. _

"Tohru here you go!....WOW! Another computer! This is so cool!" Kaiba sang hyperactively circling his new computer. "Oh my god! ANIME! You're the best Kaiba!" Tohru cheered tackling Kaiba down. Too bad they were both clueless though. Everyone was eyeing them strangely, who wouldn't? Kaiba was on top of Tohru and Tohru was giggling away.

"Thank you Andy! I love it! It's nothing, but a blank card. Just what I've always wanted!" White skipped around Andy praising him and thanking him and hugging him...all at once? "Wowie! A box full of nothing....and a fancy box at that. Really White, you didn't have to do anything special just for me." Andy lightly scolded, but he was happy anyways. "It was no trouble! I enjoyed it!" White embraced Andy. Andy blushed and hugged back. "Thanks."

"Merry Christmas Sakura. Close your eyes first." Syaoran whispered some what huskily. Sakura giggled closing her eyes and biting her bottom lip in excitement. Sakura felt a cool thin object slide around her neck.

"OoOoOoF!!!" Syaoran groaned holding his gut in pain. "I'm SO sorry Syaoran!! It's my reflexes! I'm so sorry!! Are you okay?" Sakura was apologising like there was no tomorrow. "It's okay. It's my fault. I shouldn't have tried that old cliché manoeuvrer." Syaoran managed to say in between groans. "Here you go anyways." Syaoran handed Sakura a black box. As Sakura opened it her eyes widened. _It's so kawaii!_

"Hope you like it." Syaoran smiled sheepishly, blushing. "I love it. Thank you Syaoran! I'll always wear this." Sakura promised. There was a beautiful pendant on a shiny silver chain. It was a pink cherry blossom pendant with words inscribed onto the back of the flower. The words were in Chinese so she didn't understand what it said. "What does this say Syaoran?" Sakura enquired curiously gesturing to Syaoran. "It's a secret." Syaoran replied simply. Sakura saw how serious his eyes were and decided to just leave it.

"I hope you like this too...." Sakura shyly handed Syaoran her gift that was wrapped in green paper. Syaoran unwrapped it neatly and smiled happily as he saw his present. It was a photo of Syaoran and Sakura watching the clouds, hand in hand. _Perfect. _Syaoran thought. It was framed with mahoganny wood and had golden dragons and silver phoenixes engraved into the wood.

"I love it. I couldn't have asked for a better present." Syaoran hugged Sakura tightly before letting her go, blushing.

"OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GOT DDR FOR ME! OH MY GOD! I LOVE IT!" Melinda shrieked jumping up and down, going spastic. "You're hurting me Melinda....c-can't b-br-eathe." Michael choked before he passed out.

"SHIT! I know CPR! Stay back people!" Melinda was flushed. Melinda was leaning in for the kiss....errrm.....breath of life. Michael's blood red eyes shot open, startled at Melinda, whom was 'making a move' on him while he was most 'vulnerable'.

"He's not dead you know Melinda." Tohru went dot eyed, sweating dropping while gently tapping Melinda's shoulder. Melinda abruptly stood up, helping Michael up while blushing like a baby's bum.

"Sorry about that. Here you go." Melinda gave quietly, eagerly awaiting the reaction of Michael....secretly that is. It was a shiny silver watch with a dragon and phoenix engraved around the wrist band. "This is mad! Thank you Mel!" Michael grinned widely hugging Melinda.

_Later on _

"Well it was nice seeing you guys, but really we do have to go...why does your mansion have to be so far away and secluded? It takes like 2 hours just to get here!" Sakura complained, crossing her arms across her chest. "Bye guys!"

The guys said in unison as they slammed the door. Laughter could be heard on the other side of the door and the sound of a broken window could be heard outside. "MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Cough cough. MWHAHAHAHAHAH!" Melinda cackled ever so evilly.

_SechsKies Headquarters_

"It's sad. I was actually enjoying that 'war' with Shinhwa. It was such a shame that it ended so quickly and easily." Wolf snickered. "For some reason, it seemed too easy. I mean how could THE gang leader be so easily defeated? I mean the notorious Éclair. Frankly I find it impossible." Hawk scolded. "Hawk, you are a good friend of mine and all, but really don't interrupt my time of glory." Wolf retorted coolly.

"Hey Cyber? Have you finished hacking into those death certificates at the hospital?" Sun enquired leaning back into the comfy leather sofa. "Almost.........got it!" Cyber stated loudly and proudly. "You can print it out now Cyber..." Silver suggested after he watched Cyber stare at the screen for several minutes.

"Oh right." Cyber squeaked getting right on it. "You'd think that after hours of explaining he'd get it by now." Kyo complained spinning his pen.

"See Hawk! It's Yoshika's death certificate Aka Éclair is dead." Wolf presented the evidence like a gloating lawyer. "Whatever." Hawk lied in defeat. "Where are you going Sun?" Kyo asked seriously, his red eyes glimmering. "For some air. Care to join?" Sun sighed. "Don't mind if I do. I wouldn't mind getting out of this tense room. You can hardly breathe." Kyo confessed.

_Several minutes pass_

Gun shots are heard and all four of the men in the room rush outside to see what's wrong. Wolf spotted Sun and Kyo lying on the ground in pain, wounded. Wolf walks towards them in hopes of trying to help his wounded comrades.

"Uh, uh, uuuuhh. Bad Wolfie. If you value your friends' life, then.....I suggest you stay back for the time being." A familiar voice screamed out to Wolf's ears. Wolf looks up and sees Éclair and the others standing on the roof. The men watched dumbfounded as the six ladies expertly jumped off the roof landing perfectly on the ground.

"YOU! I thought you were dead! We killed you!" Wolf howled in utter confusion. "Actually, you killed an impostor....and it pains me to know that you killed someone very close to all of us. She would be living the rest of her life right now, if it weren't for YOU! YOU KILLED AN INNOCENT PERSON! YOU TOOK AWAY THEIR LIFE! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THAT!" Éclair roared in anger, sorrow and vengeance.

"WE DIDN'T KNOW!" Silver pleaded. "THE FUCK YOU DIDN'T!!!" Meiling spat throwing her fists into the air. "That girl how so much to live for and you took it all away from her just like that. We would take you all down right this instance.......however, Éclair wishes for us to end this some other time luckily for you." Aduial explained calmly, adding to the men's guilty consciences.

"I never thought I would be saying this, but......I'm....we're....sorry..." Wolf apologised solemnly and got down on his knees, bowing three times. The rest of them did the same. Even though Sun and Kyo were wounded, they still managed to bow.

Shinhwa were very shocked at this and their eyes softened, their hearts were truly touched. How often does the enemy respect and admit to the fact that they killed an innocent person, let alone bow and get down on all fours.

"Arigatou. This has been a truly touching experience............however we are and always will be enemies." Éclair stated truthfully turning around to her friends softening her eyes even more.

"That is true Eclair....we are enemies, but perhaps........maybe fate will give us a chance, that we shall be friends one day." PS explained her ideal world. "Simplicity at it's best." She added.

"I really hope that we will be friends! I hate being enemies with people....it makes me feel sad and lonely..." Utada glanced towards the men with sorrowful puppy dog eyes.

"Meiling? PS? Please help Mr Sun and Kyo up." Éclair ordered as kindly as possible. "Hai." They replied. PS helped up Sun as carefully as possible and Meiling did the same with Kyo. "Gomen nasai." Meiling and PS whispered to both the guys. "It's ok." They replied back weakly.

"Well, this was a very emotional turning point for all of us I'm sure. We really must leave now. We will be seeing you soon. Au revoir monsieurs." Éclair declared and disappeared closely followed behind by her friends. "Zhai geng." PS called out. "Sayonara." Utada exclaimed. "Ciao!" Meiling cheered. "Namarie." Aduial sighed monotonously.

"Seeya around." Tomoyo finished.

How was that chappy? A bit long I know, but I had to! This is the second last chapter, unless I change my mind. Please review! I'll upd8 soon, never fear. L8rz

Luv White


	12. It's Bad To Fight On New Year's

**Behind the Mask **

_This is my last chapter so they'll be no more after this...or maybe I'll do a_

_Epilogue...whatever.......because you might be disturbed by what happens....just tell me what u think and I MIGHT just decide to do an epilogue. Thanks to all my reviewers! I'll be getting on to the story now. **Question (this has nothing to do with this story) what is with Korean's and dying or streaking their hair? Have you ever seen one without multi coloured hair? (Just curious) **KMR BELONGS TO ME!!!_

Chapter 12 – It's bad to fight on New Year's

"Éclair? I don't think staying awake for several days is such a good idea. You should get some rest. As in you get into bed, close your eyes and dream." Utada advised concern in her voice and eyes. "Just get back to work. I'll be fine. I was thinking about resting now until you rudely broke my train of thought." Éclair snarled.

"Seeing that today is New Year's eve. We should definitely start partying soon." Meiling suggested her eyes going starry. "Don't you think it's a bit too early?" PS asked as she glanced at her watch. It was only 12am. "It's never too early to start partying.....I can create your clothes! Just like old times." Lumiere busted and began running around like a maniac.

"Oh shit!" Éclair yelled running out of the room. "Follow me! There's no time to lose!" Éclair ordered as she quickly ran out, followed by PS, Utada, Meiling, Lumiere and Aduial.

_Sakura's Apartment_

"What's up Sakura? Why did you want us here in such a hurry?" Yukata asked impatiently gasping for air. "We're going out with Syaoran and the guy's later tonight to watch the fireworks!" Sakura explained nervously. "And the point of you telling us would be?" White enquired sarcastically. "WE HAVE TO PREPARE RIGHT AWAY!" Sakura yelled almost blowing Melinda away whom was unfortunately sitting opposite her.

Everyone including Tomoyo sweat dropped. Sure, she liked to design clothes, but since when did Sakura care about what she wears? Tomoyo raised her brow slyly and asked a very devious question. "Since when did you care about what you wear? Don't get me wrong, I like making you look kawaii and all, but......" Tomoyo studied her evidence and paused.

"BUT?" Five girls yelled in unison and in suspense. it be that you're trying to look good....I dunno.......for a special someone....named Syaoran." Tomoyo finished sneakily. Sakura blushed deep red as all the girls began to laugh. When Sakura finally gained composure she was seriously shocked.

"NANI???!!!! TOMOYO YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT! SYAO-HUNNY AND I ARE JUST GOOD FRIENDS! GET THAT THROUGH THAT THICK HEAD OF YOURS!" Sakura yelled emphasising all her words loudly and clearly. "Syao-hunny?" Melinda asked curiously and grinned like that cat from Alice in Wonderland. Sakura blushed again and kept quiet for several minutes. All the girls were trying to hold back their laughter, except of course White.

"SAKURA! White is having a laughing fit and it's all your fault! How are you supposed to make her stop now?" Tohru whined pointing to the mess on the floor, aka White. Sakura raised a mischievous eyebrow and smiled evilly. "She is just laughing because Andy gave her a really good present."

White immediately stopped laughing and had a stoned face. "What's wrong White? Looks like you've seen a ghost." Sakura continued to taunt. "I'll just shut up now." White stated simply. "That's how Tohru." Sakura gloated.

_Li mansion_

"So what's going on between Sakura and Syaoran?" Andy whispered cautiously to Daniel. "Do you mind? I'm trying to work? Speak a little softer please." Kaiba insisted narrowing his eyes hacking away into some files, his hands running across the keyboard. "I think they are....dare I say it? In lo---." Daniel replied scanning the room for any signs of Syaoran. "Love." Daniel finished hastily. As if on cue, Syaoran strode into the room.

"I hope he didn't hear that." Eriol joined in crouching next to Andy and Daniel. "Hey little cousin, my man." Eriol greeted coolly gesturing his hand out to shake Syaoran's. Syaoran just stared at Eriol's hand and cocked an eyebrow. Eriol embarrassed, quickly withdrew his hand chuckling nervously. "Seriously dude, what's up?" Andy asked seriously yet playfully. Andy was playing cards with Daniel....poker to be exact, involving money.

While Andy wasn't looking Daniel snuck a peek at the cards in the deck. "Nothing. It's new year's eve today, and well I promised Sakura that WE would go with her and the girls. And so, WE are going whether WE like it or not. Got IT?" Syaoran ordered emphasising every important word.

"Yeh whatever." Michael answered bored, blowing a feather into the air. Syaoran complied with this by grabbing Michael by the collar of his shirt. Syaoran cocked an angry eyebrow then coolly said. "You got a little dust there."

Michael being Michael just shrugged it off. Kaiba was still busy hacking away and Eriol was busy doing nothing.

Syaoran walked towards the door and out his hand on the knob before saying "And for future reference DANIEL, Sakura and I are just good friends." Syaoran chuckled a little as Daniel gave him the finger.

"I win!" Andy declared triumphantly, counting the money he just won. Andy was getting cocky and started waving it around in Daniel's face. "HOW?" Daniel asked in disbelief. "Three aces. Read them and weep." Andy suggested flicking through his money. "But how? I ch---." "Cheated. Yes, I know. I saw you doing it, so I shuffled the cards again when you weren't looking." Andy explained trying to fit the money into his wallet. "Sorry! It's not my fault you always win!" Daniel whined pouting like a kid.

"Well it's not my fault you always play." Andy retorted trying to tower over Daniel, proving futile. (Daniel is taller by 2 inches cos Andy is only 5'11) Daniel opened his mouth to say something, but stopped obediently when he saw Andy taking out a needle. Andy chuckled putting it away. "Gets them every time." Andy joked shaking his head. "But it never gets Syaoran. It only works when he wants it to happen...which is never." Michael corrected.

"You always have to find a flaw don't you Michael?" Eriol asked laughing on the inside. "Naturally." Michael simply replied. Andy walked up to Michael and placed a hand on his shoulder. Michael turned his head to the side. "Get your hand off my shoulder." Michael demanded coldly. "I can't...it seems to be frozen on...gees why do you have to be so cold?" Andy joked making all of the guys laugh.

"You're never like this when Melinda is around. I guess she's the only beauty that can tame a cold hearted beast like you, aye Michael?" Andy continued pushing Michael's patience, while nudging him. "Andy I'm gonna give you an early present for New Year's." Michael spoke slyly. "What's that?" Andy asked eagerly curious. "A new face!!" Michael proclaimed as he slammed his fist into Andy's face.

_Minutes Later_

"Michael has got serious issues." Andy complained holding the ice pack to his face. "Dude, he actually gave you a new face." Kaiba came across to Andy and studied his face, wincing every now and then. "It's worse than it feels right?" Andy asked frowning. "Well let's see....A bruised eye, swollen lip and bleeding nose. Not bad considering Michael hit you." Eriol came along to and told Andy the verdict.

Andy groaned and apologised to Michael, who only grunted in return. "I supposed that means yes?" Andy asked as he sat back down again.

_Shinhwa HQ_

"What the fuck??!!" Éclair yelled into the phone, while slipping her mask off. "You mean that I can't see the fireworks tonight? What time is it? IT'S ONLY 6AM! WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T GO!? GRRRR!!! FINE!" Éclair frantically asked hanging up. Beads of sweat were beginning to roll down her face and she was flushed.

"It'll be all over soon. It will be alright calm down." Aduial soothed her voice calm. "It's just I was really looking forward to meeting him again....do you know how long I've waited to see him yet? Forever!!!" Éclair cried frustrated grabbing her hair and yanking at it in frustration.

"Now now, don't go pulling out yer hair...it's just Ghoon-Hahm, no biggie." Meiling comforted flipping through a magazine. "JUST? JUST GHOON-HAHM? THIS IS NO ORDINARY COUSIN!!!!" Éclair yelled angered.

"Meiling, you're so stupid....everyone here knows that Ghoon-Hahm makes the best candy." Tohru cussed disgusted. "But doesn't Éclair have that secret supply of them in her ----." PS put in, but was cut off my Éclair's hand.

"And anyways, aren't you supposed to be yelling about Syaoran? I mean you know we can't see the fireworks tonight? Tonight's the night that we put an end to all this BS and move on. We've already spent more than enough time just fooling around with them! We have to put them out of their misery tonight, let's just get this over and done with." Lumiere advised.

"Yeah, let's get rid of the only competition we have left." Éclair put her chin up in a cocky kind of way. Everyone chuckled at this and Meiling imitated Éclair.

"Owie! Owie! Owie!" Meiling hopped up and down, grabbing her foot. Éclair stuck her tongue out at Meiling and walked away.

_Li Mansion_

"Syaoran? Hello? Where is everyone? Uhu!" Sakura echoed throughout the whole mansion.

"Did you hear that? Seems like someone is here Wolf. What do you say we go check it out?" Hawk suggested. "You know it's times like these that I wonder why we haven't installed security cameras yet." Sun wondered tapping his chin with his index.

Wolf gestured for his friends to follow him. They made their way down a couple of dusty steps and down a long, dark hallway. They trudged for a few minutes before Syaoran came to a sudden halt, leaning his ear onto the door like structure.

"Syaoran's butler said that we'll just have to wait a little bit, cos they gotta get ready...I mean it is pretty early, only 8 'o' clock." Wolf heard muffled sounds coming from the outside.

"It's Sakura.....and by the sounds of it, they're waiting for us." Wolf smiled cheerfully. "C'mon, just sneak out." Wolf gestured for them to follow and they hesitantly did as they were told.

Sakura and Tomoyo turned around faced to face with Syaoran. "Hey Syao-kun! Missed you, hahahaha!" Sakura lunged onto Syaoran and gave him a huge bear hug. "Umm? What's that black mask that you're holding in your hands?" Sakura asked curiously pointing to the shrivelled mask in Syaoran's, now, tight grasp.

"Oh this? We were pretending to be ninjas and yeh, I remember we had these old masks." Syaoran lied stuttering, throwing his mask to Andy. "AWWWW! You're so kawaii Syaoran. You're such a big kid. Now run along." Sakura teased as she pulled and pinched Syaoran's cheeks.....painfully.

_Ow, damn this hurts._

"Enough fooling around kiddies..." Daniel paused for the reaction, but none came. "What did you want to tell us?" Kaiba finished off. "Oh wait before you tell us, wait for Michael...where is he anyway?" Andy asked looking around.

"Over there." White simply stated pointing in their direction. Andy's jaw hung down low and so did Syaoran's and all the guys there.

There stood Melinda smirking like there was no tomorrow and kneeling on all fours, at her feet was Michael. "I told you, he's just s puppy on a leash." Andy muttered to Daniel who only nodded in reply.

_Dammit! Where is your Asian MAN pride Michael? _All the guys thought in unison, frustrated.

"Sit. Be a good boy and sit for your master." Melinda commanded. Michael fell dead straight on his ass and the guys swore they heard him panting. "Good boy!" Melinda cheered kissing Michael lightly on the lips.

Syaoran and Andy sweat dropped, going dot eyed. _So this is why he's doing it._

_I wonder if I do that, will Tomoyo kiss me. _Eriol thought hopefully, a grin slowly appearing on his face.

"Don't even think about it Eriol." Syaoran glared at Eriol. Eriol blush blood red, which technically is true. "I'm really hurt Syaoran, I can't believe you would think so lowly of me, your best friend." Eriol quickly covered up his mess. "Woof Woof!" Michael barked happily receiving another kiss on the lips.

"Don't worry Andy, he's got plenty of man pride....Melinda is just blackmailing him, she does this to every guy she meets." White comforted patting Andy on the shoulder. "W-what? And this is a better reason to stop worrying! How can I not worry, he's like my best insult punching bag. I need him to survive." Andy screamed crying, mockingly.

_Andy is such a drama queen. _White slapped her hand onto her forehead.

"Yes? You were going to say before you freaked the shit out of us?" Kaiba prodded narrowing his eyes. Kaiba spotted Tohru and tried to give her a charming smile, but it came out retarded.

_That reminds me...the guys and us can't go to the fireworks tonight....FUKEN SHINHWA!!! FUCKING UP ALL MY GOD DAMN PLANS!! I SWEAR TO GOD THAT I WILL MURDER THEM ALL TONIGHT!!....I'll get Éclair first, then the others._ Syaoran gritted his teeth bitterly clenching his fists.

"We can't go with you to the fireworks tonight." Sakura and Syaoran blurted out at the same time. "What?" They said in unison again.

"You first." Syaoran pointed out, almost trembling from shock. "Something really important came up and I can't go. I really want to go, believe me...it's just, this is a very important deal that I have to end tonight....I'm so sorry Syaoran, really I am..." Sakura explained sadly sagging her shoulders slightly.

"Same." Was all Syaoran could say. "What do you say we go out all day today? You know, to make up for tonight?" Tohru suggested going starry eyed. _I love parties. _"Please Daniel! Don't give me that look!" Yukata begged. I mean who wouldn't...it was as if Daniel had just sucked a lemon, not pretty.

"Yes, that would be fun, I have to go somewhere for a meeting with some of these ermm...doctors." Syaoran lied. "And I have to hack into some files." Kaiba added grinning.

_Baka. _The guys thought irritated.

"I know! Let's go to an arcade! I haven't done that since I was 16. It's been so long." White thought dreamily. "Yay!! I love arcades." Michael cheered. _Since when was Michael happy? _The girls thought confused.

"Just wait until you see Michael's game face." Andy joked grinning like a monkey. "You know Andy? You were never the funny one." The last thing Andy saw was Michael's smirking face. "Ouchie." Andy squirmed as White cleaned his bloody nose. "Don't be such a girly girl." White teased sticking out her tongue.

_KMR Arcade (I'm obsessed wit this ok?)_

"Dammit, why is everything suddenly owned by KMR?" Syaoran growled to no one. "Hey! They are my favourite girl band!" White complained crossing her arms. "Oh." Syaoran said simply. "DDR!!!! PUMP!!! LET'S GO MICHAEL!!!" Melinda dragged Michael away on a l-leash?

"Let's go shoot some hoops Andy." White walked hand in hand with Andy. "We're gonna go race on the bikes." Eriol told Syaoran wriggling his eyebrows. _What the fuck was that about? Eriol gets weirder by the second. _Syaoran had his thinking face on. "If you want us, we'll be over there." Tohru pointed to the poker table. _POKER TABLE? WHAT KINDA ARCADE HAS POKER? _Sakura's face was screwed up and was thinking. "Virtual fighting over there. We'll see ya soon." Daniel and Yukata stated.

"C'mon Syaoran. I know I'm hot and all, but you don't have to gawk at me like that, ne?" Syaoran snapped out of his thoughts and blushed.

_Hours later _

"Woo! I am red hot! HAHAHAHA Syaoran! You suck at this game! If it were real life, you'd be dead by now." Sakura gloated putting down the plastic gun. "I know." Syaoran admitted chuckling. "Holy shit! Look at the time. It's already 3 'o' clock. Lemme see....we came over at 8 and left at around 8 30. Then we got here at like 10 30. We had lunch and went shopping for a bit for two hours. So that means we've been playing for like 3 hours! Sheesh!" Sakura calculated not bothering to glare at passing people.

"Yu! Tomo! White! Mel! Tohru!!! GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!" Sakura yelled pointing to the ground. Syaoran gave her a funny look then smiled. "Don't worry my cousin's friend's own this place." White reassured Syaoran as she popped out of nowhere.

"We better get going then." Tomoyo reminded them. "I have to practise my moves." Yukata explained. "I had a good work out, so now it's time to get serious." Melinda looked evil cracking her knuckles.

"Those girls get scarier by the second. They look so hardcore...in a scary way." Kaiba whispered to Daniel. Daniel whispered that to Michael, Michael whispered it to Eriol and Eriol whispered it to Andy.

"Those girls wanna kick me in the nuts and Daniel's gay? What the fuck?" Andy asked afraid and disgusted. "STUPID! Nevermind." Daniel sighed and gave up.

"Bye Bye!!!!" The girls screamed and waved to the disappearing guys.

_Later that night._

**(So sorry! I cbb, I'll try to make it up 2 u sumhow)**

"Are you ready Éclair? This all has to end tonight, you know that right?" Meiling asked worried, her face was covered by red. "Yes, I know. But we are doing this for all of us." Éclair shot back angrily.

"Are you guys ready or what?" Lumiere stepped out of her room with guns strapped to the side of her waist and a samurai sword hanging off the side of her waist. "Please, wait a minute, milady. I must grab my bow and arrow." Aduial went into a room and came back looking good. All of the women were now present in the room. They were all wearing black clothing and red masks to cover their faces.

"PS, have you got your guns yet?" Utada asked while adjusting her sword belt. "Yeh, but I'm using my kanta, not the sword. The sword is too heavy."

"C'mon now. We're doing this for all of us. Let's go meet 'em." Éclair gestured them to follow her. All you could see outside was the dust from the tracks of their bikes. The clouds were gathering and it was late. Tonight was going to be eventful.

_SechsKies HQ_

"It's 11 'o' clock men. We should get going now. You have the explosives Kyo?" Hawk asked wiping his hand gun. "Hell yeh!" Kyo snorted. "Silver? Are you sure you're okay with killing? I mean we know your superstitious and you don't like killing on new year's eve." Sun asked worried at his trembling friend. "Yes, it's okay, I'll be alright. It's nothing." Silver reassured him. "But nothing good will come out of this...." Silver muttered to himself.

"We're meeting at Jung Wharf." Cyber scanned the computer. "They just sent us a message, but it's too complicated, I can't trace it." Kaiba continued frustrated his fingers running across the keyboard frantically.

_Jung Wharf_

"They should be here soon." Aduial's closed eyes were now open. "I can hear them approaching." Lumiere added. "I too." Aduial replied. "They are here." PS finally stated. "Be safe." Utada prayed aloud.

Loud bike sounds were heard and suddenly came to a screeching stop. "Hello, Wolf. My, my isn't it a lovely night to murder you? The stars are shining and it's a full moon." Éclair's voice haunted Wolf and he cringed at it. "Hey there! Let's get this party started." Wolf drew spoke casually. Silver, Hawk, Sun, Kyo and Cyber were all wearing black and their faces were covered with black masks.

"Tell me. Are you the real Éclair?" Kyo asked glaring at Meiling. "Yes." Éclair simply stated. "Good." Wolf smirked. "Are we just gonna stand here all day and do nothing?" PS spoke out annoyed tapping her foot. "Patience is a virtue." Sun explained. "Well, you can go shove patience up your ass." PS shot back her eyes flaming.

"She's right. Let's get started already. But don't blame me, if I kill you." Wolf spoke like a gloating son of a bitch. "I'll take care of Wolf, don't interfere, this is my battle." Éclair ordered bowing to her friends.

Wolf drew out his samurai sword and Éclair gave him a confused look. "I wouldn't be much of a gentleman if I used my gun. That would mean that you wouldn't have even the slightest chance of surviving." Wolf taunted Éclair snorting.

Éclair drew out her sword and looked slyly. "Ladies first. You're lucky I don't hurt girls." Éclair threw right back.

The street lights went out and now all the light there was, was given off by the stars and the moon.

_Drip drop._

"Looks like it's gonna rain. And look at the time, I think I won't miss the fireworks." Éclair stated sadly. It was already 11 30. Éclair drew her sword and bowed slightly.

Éclair charged at Wolf and Wolf easily dodged it. Éclair swung the sword right at his face, but at the last minute, aimed it at his gut. Wolf dodged it, but not enough. It hadn't even been two minutes and he was already bleeding. Éclair saw his weakness and attempted to high-kick Wolf in the stomach. _Take that shit head!_

Wolf smirks as he grabbed Éclair's leg tightly. "Now I gotcha." "GET OFF ME YOU FUCKING WOLF!" Éclair used her free leg to kick the side of his head and this caught Wolf off guard. As Wolf stumbled back he noticed the words Ying Fa engraved on the sheath of her sword. Caught in his thoughts, Éclair sweeps him off his feet and threw a deadly blow towards Wolf. He quickly broke his chain of thoughts and grabbed his sword to shield himself.

Wolf manoeuvrers his sword into his left hand and thrusts it towards Éclair's direction. Fortunately Éclair cranes her head back and dodges it. "That was my hair, fuck shit." Éclair growled. "IS THIS THE BEST YOU CAN DO WOLF?" Éclair asked the rain soaking her hair. Wolf was breathing hard, he hadn't fought so hard in his life.

"NO! Prepare yourself." Wolf smirked, throwing his sword into the air and punching Éclair smack in the face. Wolf caught his sword and winced at the pain in his stomach. "You pack a powerful punch, but how fast are you?" Éclair pointed out wiping the blood from her mouth. Éclair back flipped in the air and landed on her feet as she dodged Wolf's sword. "Faster than you." Wolf appeared in front of Éclair, then suddenly he appeared behind Éclair. Wolf swung his sword to the left and Éclair dodged it. But it was only a disguise he actually swung it to his right, hitting Éclair in the shoulder.

Blood spilled out like a waterfall from Éclair's shoulder, but Éclair managed to stay standing up. "Help me out here Utada! You're not even using your sword." Éclair yelled wincing as she caught it.

"This is for us!" "And this is for my family!"

Éclair stopped dead in her tracks. "WHAT?"

Big mistake. As Éclair stopped Wolf took his only chance and plunged it into her chest, pushing it deeper and deeper. Éclair gasped and collapsed to the ground, all the while, spitting out large puddles of blood.

Lumiere screamed out wanting to run out to Éclair, but Hawk was stopping her. So were the others, they were being distracted.

Wolf smirked as he bent down to Éclair, who was still spitting out blood. "Shinhwa killed my parents and my four sisters when I was 17...and this is my revenge."

Tears were forming in Éclair's eyes. "I'm sorry Syaoran, I didn't know." Éclair spluttered. Wolf's eyes widened in shock and he quickly pulled off Éclair's mask. There lay Sakura, his Sakura....the girl he first fell in love with.

Syaoran quickly drew off his mask and was too shocked to say anything. Sakura couldn't see much now, her vision was too blurred. The life in her body was being drained and her eyes were getting heavy. Blood flowed out of her wound like a river. "I should have told you, the first time we met....I'm so sorry Syaoran." Sakura bit her lip in pain. "S-s-sakura? Don't say that! It's my fault! I hate you for not telling me!!!! I hate you Sakura Kinomoto!!!" Syaoran could feel burning tears running down his face.

"How can you such hurtful things when...." Sakura stuttered frowning, more tears streaking her pale face. "When....I love you my Little Wolf." Sakura whispered with her last breath before shutting her eyes, seeing Syaoran for the last time.

The fireworks exploded into the dark night sky. Crackling, almost laughing at Syaoran's foolishness.

"I love you too my Cherry Blossom." Syaoran answered crying. Syaoran notices that she isn't breathing. "SAKURA? SAKURA?" Syaoran yells gently shaking her lifeless body. Syaoran's eyes tear up even more. "The last thing I tell you...and it has to be something hurtful...I should've told you!" Syaoran yelled to the night sky.

"You never even knew how much I love you. I was so selfish. I didn't want you to break my heart. I loved you so much yet I couldn't tell you. I feel so useless. It's all my fault. "

After some time Syaoran looks up and it is still raining. "I'm so sorry Sakura...I - I - I couldn't protect you." Syaoran's lip trembling. Tears rolled down his face mixing with the fresh rain. "You're the first person I ever loved and....I didn't have the guts to love you......I'm sorry....... I couldn't protect you.....forgive me." Syaoran whispered hugging her cold body to his.

Syaoran rocked back and forth with Sakura still in his arms. Silent tears ran down his face, he couldn't stop it. It was uncontrollable.

After a while Syaoran hears footsteps and forgot about his friends. He looks up to see Eriol, Andy, Daniel, Michael, Kaiba, Yukata, White, Melinda, Tomoyo and Tohru standing there silently. They slowly lifted up their guns.

"Sorry Syaoran." They spoke in unison with smirks on their faces, aiming their guns at Syaoran.....pulling the triggers.

Hai o! How was that chapter? I'm sorry I couldn't be bothered lately. Your lucky, I have exams at the moment, I had to cram this into my timetable. LOLZ XD!

Please review! Thanks to all my reviewers.

Luv White


	13. Epilogue

**Behind the Mask **

_I'm back again. Just to explain things, cos hehe I know I'm evil. Thanks to all my reviewers. _

Syaoran lay there dead, wounds to all parts of his body. How could his so called friends have been so ruthless? In the time of great need, they betrayed him and killed him.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." Eriol taunted. "We know you're here Yoshika. Come out right now." White demanded. Yoshika walked out of the shadows with a smirk on her face. "Honestly I didn't think that you would have the guts, to kill Syaoran." Yoshika snorted. "Well, we did. I feel bad for conspiring against him. If we didn't kill him, he would be ashamed of us." Andy added feeling guilty.

"Plotting against Syaoran wasn't so bad, now was it?" Yoshika bent down to Syaoran and tasted his blood. "This is just one messed up plan." Melinda grunted. "Hey, Richard wanted to get rid of Syaoran as much as all of us did." Yoshika defended gesturing for Richard to come out of hiding.

"Hey. Whoa, Li is finally dead." Richard smirked kicking Syaoran in the gut. "Sakura, it's all over now, get up." Richard ordered.

"Ouch. I'm so glad I was wearing this vest." Sakura stood up and sighed. "Can I take these damn elf ears off now? They've been bugging the shit out of me for the last three months." Yukata abruptly pulled off her silicon ears and threw them to the ground.

"It's too late to feel guilty now. We've been planning this from the very beginning." Kaiba spoke with malice in his voice. Suddenly Kaiba wasn't as stupid as everyone thought him to be. "Kaiba's right you know? It's been 8 years. Now that he's dead, all we can do now is dump him." Tohru smirked.

"Foolish, that's what Syaoran was. Foolish and naive." Tomoyo insulted. "Touya, mum, dad? You can come out now." Sakura assured pulling her gloves off. "Can we stop hiding now? Sheesh! I can't stand hiding, makes me feel like a coward." Touya complained. "You smell bad." Daniel held his nose.

_Syaoran's POV_

I have no idea what just happened. Did I just die? How could they betray me? I thought they were my friends. Oh my god, what about Sakura? They betrayed her as well....Sakura, I miss you. Am I dead? I can't tell, I can't feel my body, maybe I am dead.

My head kills like a bitch, so I guess I am alive. Ugh, pain...ouch ouch.

I think I can hear someone's voice.

"Technically he isn't dead, just seriously injured." A familiar voice spoke matter-of-factly.

Sakura? Isn't she dead? I'm so confused at the moment, and what's worse is I can't do anything about it.

"But when he finally wakes up, he won't remember a thing." Michael added.

_Normal POV_

"Remind me why we're doing this again." Andy asked annoyed the joined this conspiracy. "He's parents told us to do this remember? They didn't approve of him being in a gang, so they told us to." White reminded Andy. "Oh yeh. Thanks White." "No prob."

"It's kinda stupid though. Why would they ask for help, from the family that murdered them?" Daniel snorted. "COS WE WERE BETROTHED AT BIRTH! SHEESH! HOW MANY TIMES MUST I EXPLAIN!" Sakura spat out infuriated.

_Sorry Syaoran. It's all for the best...I hope we meet again one day. _

_1 year later_

"Hey Kimura, Mihara, Ryuka!! Over here!! I just got some great news." A man with chocolate brown hair yelled happily. "Mr Manager!!" Kimura screamed running towards Syaoran. "SYAORAN!!!!" Mihara and Ryuka yelled at the top of their lungs.

"KMR just made it number one at the top of the charts!" Syaoran cheered excited. "Really? Oh my god! YAY! High five!" Kimura cheered totally hyped up. "Drinks are on me!" Ryuka declared happily.

_Flashback_

When Syaoran finally regained consciousness in the morning, he found himself lying in a white room with three faces looking down on him. The girls introduced themselves and explained how they found him on the wharf. Syaoran was really surprised,

"What the hell happened? I don't remember anything." Syaoran asked hoarsely. "The doctor says you suffered amnesia. Hi I'm Kim by the way. This is Mii and Ryu." Kimura introduced her friends. "Huh? Thank you very much. I'm afraid I have nowhere to go." Syaoran spoke sadly.

After minutes of whispering Mihara finally walked up to Syaoran and told him the best news of the day. "We've taken a liking to you already...so....if you wanna....you could stay with us and be our manager, we're that band KMR by the way."

"Really? You like me that much?" Syaoran asked honoured, clasping his hands together in glee. "Well, our former manager decided to end his contract with us....and you seem like a pretty capable guy." Ryuka explained uneasily. "What Ryu here is trying to say is, you're a Li, so you must be good at something."Kimura butted in.

"That's the only thing I remember, my name is Syaoran Li."

_End Flashback_

"I'll go order the drinks ok? Just stay there and I'll be right back." Syaoran smiled his charming smile and walked across to the bar. "I'll have 4 bottles of Bailey's please." Syaoran asked tapping his fingers on the table. The bartender was crouched down on the floor, rummaging through some stuff.

"Sure thing." More rummaging sounds were heard and the bartender finally looked up. There he was.....her Syaoran.

"Here you go." Sakura smiled brightly handing him the bottles.

"My name's Syaoran Li, what's yours?" "Sakura Kinomoto."

"Nice to meet you."

Heyz this definitely the final thing, hopefully I've cleared things up. Damn I dunno if this even makes sense. Review! THANKS AGAIN!

Luv White


End file.
